Mágica Regresión
by YesiitaCB
Summary: -Aro hizo de las suyas una vez mas y despues de quince años logró separarme de mi famila. Crei que nuestro final feliz duraria algo mas que eso-Pero voy a encontrar a mi hija y a Jake. - Y regresaré al 2021 aunque este atrapada 2005- Voy a regresar con mi famila -mi pregunta es ¿como?-dije y de pronto escuche una voz detras de mi -Yo te voy a ayudar Bella- dijo la vampira extraña.
1. ¿2004?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer al igual que Amanecer y toda su saga.**

**Ah..y es dueña de mi admiración tambien hehehehe'**

**Y esta historia y los vapiros gemelos guapos son propiedad de mi alocada mente. :D **

* * *

Chapter 1: ¿2004?

POV BELLA

Abrí mis ojos y de inmediato tuve que volver a cerrarlos por la intensidad de la luz, cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volví a abrir me sentí mareada y desorientada.

-¡Bella, despertaste!-Dijo una voz muy parecida a la de mi madre, pero eso no podía ser posible, ella había muerto cinco años después de mi transformación en un accidente de transito...un momento... ¿despertar? Pero yo soy un vampiro, no puedo dormir y por ende no puedo despertar.

-Bella, hija, ¿me escuchas?- dirigí mis ojos hacia donde provenía la voz y cuando la vi, era mi mamá, estaba viva. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y comencé a llorar.

-Oh querida, no llores todo esta bien- dijo Renee

-¿mamá, eres tu?- mi voz sonaba extraña, era tan...humana.

-si cariño, ¿como te sientes?-preguntó

-estoy bien mamá ¿que me pasó?-_¿porque soy humana __otra vez? ¿Donde esta Edward, Jacob y Nessie? _ Pero algo dentro de mi me decía que Renee me vería como loca si le preguntaba sobre Edward y Nessie.

-¿no recuerdas?-me preguntó preocupada. Negué con la cabeza.

Suspiró y me dijo:-Un auto chocó contra el bus en el que te encontrabas cariño, solamente tú sobreviviste- Pero yo no sabia de que me estaba hablando, no recordaba estar en un bus. Estaba comenzando a sentir pánico.

-¿un bus? ¿Mamá en donde estamos?- pregunté asustada.

-En un hospital de Florencia cariño ¿no recuerdas nada de verdad?-me pregunto Renee. _¿__En Florencia? ¿Italia? ¿Que hago yo en Italia?_

-No recuerdo Haber viajado a Italia, mamá-le dije.

-Viajaste a Italia con tus compañeros de la clase de arte-_¿clase de arte?_

-yo no recibo clase de arte- le conteste muy convencida, no saber que esta pasando me esta irritando mucho.

Renee me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Claro que si Bella, todas las escuelas de Phoenix imparten esa clase. Estas muy confundida querida-me dijo. Pero no es posible hace muchísimos años deje de ser humana y de ir a la escuela y menos asistiría a una escuela en Phoenix, hay demasiado sol. De hecho iba a comenzar el instituto de nuevo con los Cullen pero en Londres.

-¿y en donde ocurrió el accidente? ¿Cómo fue?- Le pregunte.

-fue en el camino a una ciudad llamada Volterra, no esta muy lejos de aquí- _¡¿VOTERRA?!-_Estábamos muy preocupados por ti Bella, no aparecías nos dijeron que debido al impacto tu saliste del bus antes de que se volcara porque ibas en la ventana y que por eso no aparecías, te encontraron desmayada –frunció el seño- aunque no estabas cerca del bus, a mi me parece muy extraño pero dicen que es porque el bus iba en marcha cuando lo golpearon- Me dijo Renne con una mirada suspicaz. Comenzaba a pensar que me había vuelto loca, eso o los Vulturi tenían algo que ver. ¿Pero como era posible?, yo era humana y estaba en Italia, ¡esto no esta bien!

En donde estará Edward, existirá siquiera ¿o es solo un producto de mi imaginación? Mi corazón dolió de solo pensar que Edward, los Cullen y Nessie no existieran. NO, ellos tenían que existir. Ellos no podrían ser parte de mi imaginación o de la inconciencia producida por el "golpe".

El sonido de el celular de Renee interrumpió mis pensamientos-Si, ella esta bien-decía Renee-Esta un poco confundida, no recuerda nada- Y como no voy a estar confundida si estoy viendo a mi madre que murió hace mas de nueve años paseándose por la habitación hablando por teléfono-Esta bien ahora bajo Phil y tranquiliza a Charlie por favor, Bella esta bien-Dijo Renee cortando la llamada.

-Bella, voy abajo con Phil tu padre llamó y se disculpa contigo por no poder venir pero no puede costear el pasaje de avión, ya sabes Phil y yo tomamos prestado el dinero de tu Universidad para venir, descansa cariño- dijo dejando un beso en mi frente-mamá ¿que fecha es hoy?- pregunte, no me podía quedar con la duda.

-15 de diciembre del 2004, Bella deberías dormir- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y confirmando mis sospechas.

Agradecí estar sola para poder pensar como es que que estaba en este hospital, en este lugar, en este tiempo y no estaba ahora mismo con Edward y los Cullen en el año 2021 cazando con Nessie o de compras con Alice, por mucho que me desagrade estar en un centro comercial todo el día o soportando las bromas de Emmett. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al saber que no estoy con ellos porque aquí en este tiempo o universo paralelo o lo que sea no me conocían o no me recuerdan porque si fuera me recordaran estarían aquí conmigo, necesitaba tanto esos brazos tan cálidos y tan fríos a la vez, abrazándome y dándome seguridad, necesitaba a Edward conmigo. Comencé a llorar por el gran vacío que sentía en mi corazón que ahora latía pero que estaba muerto sin su otra mitad.

Poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormida, era tan extraño tener dormir otra vez.

De pronto me encontré es el bosque con Nessie y Jake a mi lado, era vampira de nuevo y estábamos cazando. Como siempre Jake y Nessie competían por el animal mas grande, creo que ese par nunca cambiaria. Mi pequeña Nessie aparentaba ya sus eternos dieciocho aunque tenia solo quince años, estaban a punto de correr cuando cuatro figuras con capa negra aparecieron frente a nosotros, los tres nos tensamos, eran vampiros. En menos de un segundo me puse delante de Nessie para protegerla en cuanto reconocí a dos de los vampiros, era Aro y Demetri además de dos vampiros que nunca había visto en mi vida.

-Hola querida Bella- Dijo Aro con una sonrisa cínica deteniéndose a unos doscientos metros de nosotros -Renesmee estas más hermosas que la última vez que te vi- le dijo a Nessie quien se tensó aun más y Jake gruño en respuesta.

-Que quieres Aro- le pregunté secamente.

-No te molestes Bella, no quiero hacerles daño- dijo y Jake gruño aun más fuerte aunque en su forma humana todavía-solamente quiero presentarles a mis nuevos amigos- y les hizo señas a los otros dos vampiros que se acercaban. Eran hermosos como todos los vampiros, eran gemelos idénticos y tenían los ojos rojos, ambos eran rubios con una apariencia de diecinueve años y los dos estaban vestidos con capas negras.

Y justo cuando estaban acercándose apareció una figura frente a nosotros, al principio pensé que era alguno de los Cullen, pero no. Era una vampira pequeña, parecía de nuestra edad en apariencia. Estaba vestida con unos jeans azules, una blusa azul obscuro y zapatillas de deporte. Tenía el cabello Color café obscuro en una coleta alta y gruñía hacia los cuatro vampiros en posición de ataque.

-Como den un paso más ninguno de los cuatro la cuenta- dijo con una voz muy bonita, típica de un vampiro, pero enojada. Aro se congeló en su lugar igual que los otros tres y luego sonrieron.

-No te alteres querida, no les haremos daño- dijo dando un paso hacia nosotros.

-Dije que no te acercaras- Habló la vampira que estaba frente a nosotros. Sentí a Nessie abrazarme a mi y a Jake, que miraba a la chica con miedo y desconfianza y un poco de...agradecimiento y curiosidad, de hecho yo también la veía así y Nessie la veía con curiosidad y por estar protegiéndonos.

-Quiero que se vallan los cuatro, Aro- dijo muy segura y enojada la vampira.

-Me temo que no será posible, estoy aquí para llevarme a la niña-señaló a Nessie- y no me voy a ir sin ella así tenga que pasar por encima de ti y de ellos- avanzó otro paso hacia nosotros. Yo tenía miedo de lo que acababa de decir, quería llevarse a mi niña, a mi Renesmee y así dice que no quería hacernos daño ¡HA!.

Gruñí y me dispuse a atacar a Aro-No te apartes de Renesmee-le dije a Jacob en un susurro. Estaba a punto de tirarme en contra de el desgraciado que quería llevarse a mi niña, cuando la vampira me dijo sin quitar la mirada de Aro -Tranquila Bella, lo único que quiere es provocarnos y así distraer nuestra atención. Cuida a Renesmee- Regrese dos pasos hacia atrás y abrace a Nessie.

-No vas a tocarla, ni a ella ni a nadie. Acéptalo Aro y vete- dijo y vi el miedo en los ojos rojos de Aro.

Aro soltó una carcajada.

-Eso crees tú- dijo y lo que paso después lo vi como en cámara lenta.

Aro avanzo hacia la vampira y el tomo por las muñecas mientras los otros tres vampiros se acercaban a nosotros pero no llegaron pues de alguna manera la vampira se había librado del agarre y tiró el cuerpo de Aro contra ellos haciéndolos retroceder.

La vampira se puso frente a nosotros cuando los dos vampiros extraños se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a hablar en un idioma extraño que no podía entender ni identificar.

La Vampira se tensó y comenzó a hablar en el mismo idioma.

Los dos vampiros alzaron sus manos libres hacia nosotros.

La vampira gruño y gritó-¡NOOO!-se volteo hacia nosotros para abrazarnos y vi sus ojos dorados opacados por el miedo.

La vampira nos abrazó a los tres y comenzó a susurrar palabras en ese extraño idioma nosotros estábamos congelados y Jake le gruño y trato de zafarse del agarre de la chica pero se detuvo cuando una bruma negra muy parecida a el poder de Alec nos rodeo extendí mi escudo mental pero esa niebla lo atravesó, pero no podía tocarnos por una burbuja parecida a mi escudo que nos cubría, todo se volvió negro y lo ultimo que escuche fue a la chica-no tengan miedo yo no voy a permitir que les hagan daño-dijo justo cuando sentí la mano de Nessie deslizándose de la mía, apartándose de mi para siempre.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- grité y me senté en la cama, todo estaba obscuro así que me imagine que era de noche, estaba todo silencio en la habitación solo las maquinas que controlaban mi pulso se escuchaban enloquecidas por el miedo. Esos son los últimos momentos que pase como vampira antes de que despertara en este hospital. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara de la desesperación.

Y me di cuenta que era lo que nos habían hecho esos vampiros extraños, nos regresaron en el tiempo. Pero si era así en donde estaba Jake y Renesmee y la vampira que nos protegió. Que fue lo que paso y por qué yo era humana ahora.

Estaba convencida de que todo eso no fue un sueño, porque estaba en Italia, eso tenía que significar algo, aunque cuando todo esto paso estábamos en Forks visitando a la manada.

Pasé en el hospital una semana con el miedo de que Aro apareciera y me intentara matar, pero no apareció y me fui mejorando de los golpes hasta que ayer el doctor entró a examinarme y en ese momento deseé que fuera Carlisle el que me revisara-Estas mejor Bella, mañana te daremos de alta y podrás irte a casa- me dijo el doctor y luego salió de la habitación.

Las horas pasaron tan lentas, me distraía con algunos libros que Renee me trajo. Pero nada podía llenar el vacío que sentía en mi pecho.

El avión aterrizó y todos salieron de él, me imagine que algunos iban a buscar a sus padres, otros a sus hijos y esposas o novias. Algunos iban por trabajo y otros de vacaciones y yo...

Iría a buscar a mi familia, a Jacob, a mi hija y a mi esposo que no se en donde rayos pueda estar y si me recordara.

Y también buscaría a la vampira que nos ayudó.

Mi pregunta era... ¿en donde los iba a buscar?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI HISTORIA.**

**LA VERDAD ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS..CRITICAS..TOMATAZOS..HEHEHE**

**¡.GRACIIAS.!**

**Besoos by: YesiitaCB**


	2. ¿primas?

**HOLA! A QUIEN ESTE POR AHI!**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes que reconozcas aqui son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer al igual que su obra maestra "La saga Twilight"**

**La trama, Ailín, los Vampiros malos y guapos son propiedad de mi mente que no tiene nada que hacer :D**

* * *

Chapter 2:¿Primas?

POV BELLA

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que regrese de Italia, todo era tan extraño a pesar de que era la misma vida que había llevado hace 16 años. A mamá le pareció extraño que yo estuviera tan triste y distraída. Y es porque me pasé los primeros tres días encerrada en mi habitación recordando todo lo posible de mi vida como Vampira y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que recordaba muchos detalles de mi vida humana antes de mi conversión por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que los vampiros y el tiempo que pase en Forks si existían, en algún lugar del tiempo o espacio pero existía.

Luego de superar el ser humana otra vez, me dedique a disfrutar del sol y la playa. Pasé más tiempo con Renee y con Phil porque sabía que era nuestros últimos momentos juntos antes de irme a Forks, aunque mamá estaba muy triste por el poco tiempo que su esposo pasaba en casa con nosotras y por eso creía que mamá aceptaría rápidamente mi decisión de irme a vivir con Charlie. Y desde luego aun no me acostumbraba de nuevo a mi ya conocida torpeza ¡y como hacerlo! Después de contar con la gracia natural de un vampiro.

Tres días antes de navidad me decidí a proponerle a mamá mi idea, sabia que se negaría al principio pero luego me diría que si. La última vez accedió y esta vez yo me aseguraría de que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-Mamá pero yo quiero ir a Forks enserio- le dije y no era mentira. Estas semanas habían sido un verdadero tormento estando en Phoenix, yo amaba a Renee y a Phil lo quería mucho, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi madre. Pero esta ya no era mi vida, simplemente no la sentía propia.

Mi vida estaba con Edward y los Cullen y si las cosas son como las recordaba, y en verdad espero que así sea, mi vida esta desde hace dos años en Forks.

-Bella, hija pero si tu odias Forks- me dijo mamá con una sonrisa en la cara.

-no mamá, tal vez antes lo odiaba pero ahora es justo lo que necesito- le dije-Además ahí esta Charlie y la verdad mamá quiero pasar mas tiempo con el- le dije y creo que Renee vio en mis ojos que era verdad. Justo ahora deseaba y necesitaba estar en Forks.

-Esta bien hija, hablare con tu padre creo que seria bueno que cambiaras de aires porque últimamente has estado muy triste- y dicho esto se adentro en la cocina alegando que tenia una nueva receta para probar. Me estremecí ante la idea y sonreí, mi madre seguía siendo la misma mujer caprichosa, cariñosa, ingenua y atolondrada ¡como la había extrañado!

Y así los días pasaron volando para mi suerte, cada hora y minuto que pasaba estaba mas cerca de Edward, aun me preocupaba mi hija, mi Nessie pero algo dentro de mi me decía que en Forks encontraría respuestas y secretamente esperaba encontrar a mi hija.

El Vuelo hacia Seattle transcurrió y me dio tiempo para pensar que era lo que iba a hacer en Forks. Primero tendría que buscar a Edward y cuando pensé en el me vinieron a la mente miles de preguntas _¿y si__ me reconocía? ¿Y si no me quería? ¿Y si me había olvidado? ¿Y si no volvía a sentir nada por mi? ¿Qué pasaría si yo le dijera que se todo sobre su familia? ¿Debía decirle? _

NO, si les contaba que ella sabía su secreto podrían irse y yo no podría soportar que me dejaran otra vez. Podría acudir a Alice o a Carlisle también, pero eso no aseguraría que no desaparecerían como humo y yo sabia muy bien que podían hacerlo si quisieran.

No, yo no puedo permitir que se vayan, actuare como si no los conociera y que las cosas sean como tienen que ser. Será como si yo nunca hubiera estado en Forks y técnicamente era así.

Al viajar de la avioneta en Port Ángeles ya estaba lloviendo, no lo considere un presagio pero estaba feliz de ver la lluvia. Tenia ganas de salir del aeropuerto, extender mis brazos y alzar mi cabeza hacia atrás para que la lluvia me diera justo en la cara, pero Charlie me esperaba en la salida.

Baje de la avioneta y Charlie me recibió con un medio abrazo. ¡Cuanto amaba a mi padre! Y no me había dado cuenta hasta el momento en que lo volví a ver. Nos subimos a coche patrulla después de que mi padre me preguntara por mi madre y subiéramos mi única maleta al auto, aunque sabía que Alice estaría dispuesta a cambiar mi situación con respecto a mi poca ropa de invierno ¡Como la extrañaba!

Era todo justo como la primera vez que estuve aquí y Charlie estaba tan feliz de verme.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Bella- Me dijo Charlie de repente cuando llevábamos como veinte minutos de camino. Charlie se notaba nervioso y parecía ser algo importante por la mueca que tenia en el rostro.

-¿Dime papá de que se trata?-Pregunte con curiosidad ya que no tenia idea de que quería hablar amenos que fuera sobre mi vieja Chevy ¡eso! De seguro no sabia como decirme que la camioneta es mas tiene mas años que el y yo juntos…bueno tal vez no tantos.

-Tranquilo papá, dime que pasa-le dije para tratar de infundirle valor.

-Bueno hija, tal vez esto te parezca un poco difícil de entender-me di cuenta de que no estábamos hablando de mi vieja camioneta y lo confirme cuando Charlie estacionó el coche patrulla a un lado de la carretera y se volteo para verme a los ojos.

- yo nunca te había contado antes y espero que me entiendas porque es muy difícil para mi hablar de esto-suspiró con un deje de ¿tristeza?- Bella, tu tenias una tía, mi hermana, ella era año menor que yo-El rostro de Charlie se ensombreció y una lagrima solitaria surco su mejilla la cual limpio con una de sus manos. Yo estaba en Shock, como es que yo tenia una tía y en diecisiete años nunca supe nada.

-¿Tenia?- le pregunte y mis respuesta fue contestada con un sollozo.

Yo no sabia que hacer, jamás había visto a mi papá llorando tan amargamente. Pero deje que llorara, yo sabia mejor que nadie que a veces llorar es el único escape para desahogarse cuando tratas de ser fuerte ante los demás.

Charlie Salió del coche, creo que necesitaba estar solo. Y yo también, tenia que pensar en muchas cosas.

Primero tena que aceptar que tenía una tía que no me conocía y yo tampoco sabía nada de ella pero ¿Por qué Charlie no me dijo nada? ¿Y porque me dice todo esto hasta ahora? No se, pero presiento que hay mas de este asunto.

Y segundo estaba en Forks de nuevo y solo deseaba que en verdad los Cullen estuvieran aquí. Ya no me cabía la menor duda de que la familia Cullen fueran reales y tal vez, solo tal vez Renesmee estuviera con ellos.

Todo lo que había sucedido en el último mes era demasiado extraño y sobrenatural como para deducir por mi misma que mi querida familia Cullen existía. Tenía que ser positiva y pensar que mañana vería de nuevo a mi Edward.

Vi a Charlie regresar al coche y guardó silencio por un largo e incomodo lapso de tiempo.

-Discúlpame Bella, esto es muy difícil para mi-Charlie fijó su vista en algún punto de adelante Supongo que para no volver a llorar-mi hermana y su esposo murieron hace un mes en…un accidente de auto en Seattle-suspiró-Sus dos hijas quedaron huérfanas y no tenían a nadie, me contactaron y me pidieron que las dejara quedarse en casa, han estado viviendo conmigo desde entonces-Sentí las lagrimas caer por mi rostro mientras veía por la ventana, ahora entendía a mi padre al ponerse tan mal. Yo sabia que no era fácil perder a un ser querido y mas a tus padres. Como lamento el dolor de las dos hijas de mi tía. Mis primas.

-Bella necesito que me digas si tú podrías compartir habitación con tus primas-me dijo Charlie y rápido agregó-Solo si quieres, si no, acondicionaremos mi habitación y yo dormiré en el sofá-Me dijo. Yo no podría negarme a eso solo esperaba que no fueran niñas de cinco o seis años que estuvieran haciendo corriendo y molestando todo el tiempo.

-Claro que pueden compartir habitación conmigo papá-y sus ojos brillaron de agradecimiento-¿Qué edad tienen?-pregunte.

-oh, la mayor tiene dieciocho y su hermana es un año menor-me dijo y yo suspire aliviada-Van a comenzar el instituto contigo, espero que no te moleste- me dijo un poco apenado.

-Esta bien papá de hecho me alivia de alguna manera no ser la única chica nueva- y así tal vez Mike, Erick Y Tyler se fijen en ellas y no me molesten a mí, sentí pena por mis nuevas primas si llegaba a pasar algo así.

-Además creo que ustedes podrían llegar a ser muy buenas amigas Bella, son unas chicas muy simpáticas-dijo mi papá y su mirada se entristeció un poco-Definitivamente eso lo sacaron de su madre, ella era tan alegre-dijo Charlie encendiendo el coche y poniéndolo en marcha de nuevo hacia Forks.

-Eso espero Papá- le dije no muy convencida, la verdad nunca he sido buena con las personas y menos de mi edad.

Cuando vi el cártel de bienvenida de Forks tuve la sensación de estar entrando en un terreno totalmente desconocido, después de todo quien me aseguraba que todo seria como la última vez. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que no esperara que todo fuera exactamente igual a mi pasado... O futuro. Pero que encontraría respuestas. De eso estaba segura.

Cuando Charlie estacionó el coche Patrulla frente a la casa, rápidamente me di cuenta que habían tres coches mas junto a la acera de la casa había un Audi Azul, un Mercedes color verde claro y un Mustang negro. Mi cara seguramente reflejo la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle a Charlie.

-Son los autos de tus primas-me dijo-El esposo de mi hermana les dejo una pequeña herencia a las chicas-pero mis primas eran dos y ahí habían tres autos.

-Pero no son solamente dos primas o es que hay algo más que saber- pregunte a mi papá.

-Si, ellas te han comprado un auto a ti como regalo de bienvenida y por causarte tantas molestias-dijo con aire ausente-esas fueron sus palabras- agregó.

Yo todavía estaba en shock y con la boca entreabierta. Ellas me habían comprado un auto a mí.

-¡No debieron hacer eso!- dije con un tono de reproche aunque muy sorprendida aun.

-Lo siento Bella, yo ya tenía un coche localizado para ti pero ellas insistieron-me respondió Charlie mientras bajaba mi única maleta y caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa. Estaba justo como la recordaba y jamás estuve tan feliz de estar de nuevo aquí.

-Entremos hija, te presentare a tus primas-me llamo Charlie desde la puesta de la casa, yo le seguí y entramos a casa.

-¡Vanessa! ¡Ailín! Vengan por favor-Yo estaba tan maravillada recordando todos los momentos que esta casa guardaba que no me di cuenta cuando dos chicas de mi edad entraron por la puerta de la cocina. Cuando las vi me quede congelada y con la vista fija en las dos.

-Bella, ellas son Vanessa pero le gusta que le digan Nessie-dijo Charlie y enseguida una sonrisa atravesó mi rostro reconociendo a mi hermosa hija ahí parada frente a mí.

-¡Hola Bella! Es un gusto conocerte- dijo la voz que tanto amaba y extrañe durante estas largas semanas y en sus ojos color chocolate iguales a los míos vi el reconocimiento y la alegría de verme.

-Y ella es Ailín-dijo Charlie y aparte mi vista de mi hija para fijarla en la hermosa chica que tenía frente a mí, era la misma que enfrento a Aro con tanto valor aquella vez en el bosque. Era ella quien me veía con una sonrisa deslumbrante pero note que no era vampira porque respiraba y tenia el mismo tono de piel que Nessie ¡era una hibrida! Igual que Renesmee.

-¡Hola Bella!-me saludo la misma voz que tiempo atrás había recitado palabras en un idioma desconocido abrazándonos a Nessie, a Jake y a mi.

¡Jake! Que egoísta y tonta soy, como no había pensado en el. Tendría que preguntar por el mas tarde.

-Hola mucho gusto de conocerlas….-dije un poco insegura de como llamarlas.

-¡Primas!-dijeron ambas con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Primas- dije con una sonrisa haciéndoles entender que las recordaba. Nessie parecía querer saltar encima de mí pero Ailín le susurraba algo a velocidad vampírica sin que mi padre se diera cuenta.

-Voy a subir tu maleta a la habitación para que te acomodes-dijo Charlie subiendo las escaleras un poco incomodo por la felicidad que se sentía en la habitación.

En cuanto Charlie no pudo escucharnos Nessie se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la recibí con mucho gusto. Nos abrazamos como nunca-mamá te extrañe tanto- me susurró al oído.

-Lo se mi niña, también te extrañe-le dije con un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas en mis ojos.

-estoy tan asustada mamá, quiero regresar a casa con papá y con Jake- dijo Nessie.

-lo se Ness, yo también estoy deseado regresar- le dije.

-Tranquilas, vamos a encontrar la manera de regresar-dijo Ailín tomando la mano de Renesmee y dejando caer suavemente su mano libre en mi hombro.

-juntas-dijo con una sonrisa mi nueva ¿prima?

* * *

**SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO ES PORQUE TE HA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA HASTA AQUI.**

**QUE LES PARECE?**

**Espero sus coments, tomatazos, mordidas, etc. hehehe.**

**besos by: Yesiita CB**


	3. Noche de Chicas

**HOLA! chicas aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi alocada historia.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconozcan son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**gracias por leer!**

* * *

Nessie, Ailìn y yo subimos a nuestra habitación después de cenar y desearle feliz noche a Charlie.

La habitación era justo como la recordaba, solo ya no estaba el escritorio con mi vieja computadora. En su lugar se encontraba una cama de dos pisos con cobertores azules muy moderna, era el tipo de mueble que Esme y Alice hubieran aprobado completamente.

Ailín cerró la puerta después de que las tres estuviéramos adentro –Tenemos que hablar- dijo y se sentó en la cama de abajo mientras Nessie y yo nos sentábamos en mi vieja cama.

-Pregunta Bella, se que tienes muchas dudas y este es momento de aclararlas-Me dijo con una sonrisa animándome a hablar.

Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, pero debía empezar con la pregunta que me había estado haciendo desde que desperté en el hospital.

-Tengo tantas preguntas para ti que no se por cual empezar –Exprese.

-Hagamos algo, yo te contare toda la historia y luego tu podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras ¿vale?- y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Veras, unos días antes de que nos conociéramos en el bosque yo me encontraba camino a Volterra-mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi respiración se agitó-tranquila Bella, escúchame primero-me dijo y sonrió.

-Como te decía, iba camino a Volterra como turista, llegue y me dedique a recorrer el lugar. Cuando escuche sin querer una conversación entre Jane y Heidi. Me imagino que sabes quienes son- Asentí –Bien, ellas hablaban sobre un plan que Aro tenia para lograr que "Los Cullen" como ellas dijeron, se integraran a las filas de su guardia-me tensé-Jane estaba muy molesta porque su maestro la había remplazado al igual que a su hermano y Heidi le respondió que se trataba de el "don" de dos de los nuevos Vampiros de la guardia y también dijo que iban a llevarlos a todos ustedes-dijo mirándonos a Nessie y a mi-a Volterra si siquiera mover un dedo. A todo esto yo ya estaba muy alterada y lo último que las escuche decir fue que Aro estaba saliendo rumbo a Forks en esos momentos-dijo y luego salió al pasillo para confirmar que Charlie no nos estuviera escuchando.

-Yo sabia que si tomaba un vuelo hasta aquí me tardaría demasiado así que comencé a correr para llegar aquí a tiempo. Y lo logré-dijo con una sonrisa que luego se le borro al ponerse seria otra vez.

-Llegue a pensar que no lograría llegar y cuando los vi en la distancia solo corrí y me posicione preparada para defenderlos, fue cuando los vi-Su rostro se contrajo por el dolor-Eran Alex y Alexei, ellos son dos de los mas poderosos brujos desde 1964. Después de los juicios de Salem ellos tomaron lo poco de magia negra que quedaba y huyeron a Europa -Mi boca se abrió y cayó hasta el piso pero me contuve de expresar mi pregunta en voz alta ¿brujos?

Ailín sonrió y siguió con su historia-Ahora se que no actué de la manera debida al querer defenderlos, Aro me reconoció, seguro en las mentes de los gemelos y ellos no desaprovecharon su oportunidad cuando vieron mi debilidad por ustedes y trataron de transportarnos a los cuatro a Volterra con un hechizo y asi encerrarnos y obligar a tu familia a ir a rescatarlos-Sus ojos color miel se nublaron-Yo intente contrarrestar su hechizo, pero estaba demasiado cansada y lo único que logre fue crear una burbuja mágica que nos sacara de allí, no quería dejar ningún agujero y dejar a alguno de ustedes, por eso los abrace y…-su voz le falló y Nessie se acerco a abrazarla, cuando se tranquilizó, se sentaron en la cama y Nessie puso su mano encima de la suya.

-No se exactamente como paso Bella, pero la magia de los gemelos y la mía se mezclo enviándonos al pasado y en direcciones opuestas-dijo y rápidamente agregó-discúlpame Bella, eso jamás me había pasado. Nunca pensé que esto pudiera suceder y afectarte tanto convirtiéndote en humana de nuevo.-dijo. ¿Magia? ¿Brujos? ¿Su magia?

-Creo que ahora puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras Bella- me dijo totalmente recuperada y con una sonrisa.

-¿tu también eres bruja?-solté de repente con los ojos muy abiertos- disculpa, no debí decirlo de esa manera- agregué sonrojándome.

Y de pronto soltó una carcajada, y Nessie me vio conteniendo una carcajada igual que Ailín.

-No te disculpes Bella, no me ofendes al decirme bruja y si, si lo soy- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. woow yo sabia que lo sobrenatural existía pero jamás me imagine que la magia también.

-¿Por qué comenzaste a reírte de mi pregunta?- Pregunte molesta. Y Nessie se rio bajito a lo que yo respondí con una mirada molesta. Nessie susurró un "lo siento".

-No te molestes Bella, es que se nos hizo gracioso porque esa fue la misma expresión y las mismas palabras que utilizó Renesmee cuando le conté todo esto- me dijo y yo comprendí la situación.

-Disculpa- le dije y proseguí con mis preguntas-¿quienes son los gemelos brujos vampiros? ¿Tu los conoces?-pregunté y su mirada se ensombreció.

-Son Alex y Alexei Burke-suspiró y camino hacia la ventana- Ellos son los poseedores de la mayor parte de la magia negra que existe en nuestro mundo- se volteo y nos vio directamente a los ojos-si, los conozco y alguna vez fueron dueños de mi admiración por su control sobre la magia. Alexei fue mi maestro, con el aprendí a controlar mi magia y canalizar mis energías-una lagrima cayó de uno de sus ojos-y Alex fue un gran amigo para mi, hasta me creí enamorada de él- eso no me lo esperaba, quiere decir que ellos ya se conocían.

-Se de primera mano que su avaricia va mas allá de los limites-sonrió y se seco las lagrimas- Se parecen a los Vulturi en ese aspecto, pero los Burke no buscan a miembros para su aquelarre. Ellos buscan magia pura que absorber. Me temo que Aro y ellos tienen un objetivo en común y por eso se le han unido-dijo.

-¿Qué o a quien buscan?- Pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-no tengo idea Bella. Sé que Aro busca a los tu familia y a ti. Pero no sé que es lo que buscan los Burke-me dijo y temí por mi familia. Pero después de todo que podrían querer los brujos esos de mi familia.

-Ailin ¿los brujos podrían hacerle daño a los Cullen?-le pregunte, temía que podrían destruir a mi familia a mi en el proceso.

-Si, pero Bella no te preocupes. La única manera en que podrían hacerles daño seria con la fuerza- me estremecí del miedo por solo pensar en que pudieran herir a Alice o Edward.

-¿Los hechizos no les hacen nada?- le pregunte y ella me sonrió.

-Si, pero no por mucho tiempo. Mañana que los veamos y estén juntos voy a hacerles un hechizo de protección, ni los Burke ni los Vulturi van a poder hacerles algo. Mi hechizo es algo así como tu escudo mental- suspire aliviada.

-Y ¿Carlisle y Esme?-pregunte preocupada.

-Les hice el hechizo la semana pasada cuando estaban cazando solos, ni se dieron cuenta de mi presciencia.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi escudo mental?- le pregunte.

-Porque yo también lo tengo, solo que yo lo puedo elegir retirarlo o no según desee-me dijo como si fuera algo natural.

-Ailín ¿Sabes algo de jake?- preguntó Nessie por primera vez.

-No Ness, no he podido saber nada de él- Me pregunte como estaría mi amigo y si nos recordaría.

-¿Jacob nos recuerda?- Pregunte enseguida.

-Debería recordarnos y seguí siendo lobo, se supone que la burbuja haría eso, pero tú te convertiste en humana Bella, así que no sé que habrá pasado con Jacob. He tratado de contactarme con el por medio de un hechizo, pero no he podido-dijo Ailín.

Nessie sollozó y subió a su cama que era la de arriba. Como era posible que Jake no apareciera y si lo íbamos a buscar a La Push.

-Ahora si podemos ir Bella, esperábamos que regresaras a Forks para poder ir juntas- dijo Ailín respondiendo a mis pensamientos y yo la mire perpleja-¿Cómo…?- dije y entonces ella rio.

-Tu cara reflejaba claramente tu pregunta Bella-Y volvió a reír.

-Bueno, ser a mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy…interesante-Dijo Renesmee.

Nessie apagó la luz y se acostó dormir, Ailín y yo le seguimos y nos acostamos en nuetras respectivas camas.

Yo no podía conciliar el sueño después de todo lo que Ailín nos dijo a Ness y a mi.

Magia, ni en mis sueños mas locos se me había ocurrido algo como eso. Y yo que pensaba que las brujas eran mujeres mayores con granos y la cara verde, pero Ailín es todo lo contrario, es bonita, tiene las facciones finas, ojos color miel y cabello color café obscuro .Definitivamente no tenia nada que envidiarle a otras chicas de nuestra edad.

Yo estaba acostada pero no podía conciliar el sueño, una duda me carcomia por dentro y no aguante.

-¿Ailín, estas despierta?-pregunte al vacío.

-si-dijo.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta mas-le dije y sentí como la sangre me subía al rostro, agradecí que estuviera obscuro.

-si, pregunta-dijo.

-¿Por qué te preocupaste por nosotros? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por nosotros?-le pregunte con muchísima curiosidad.

-Por qué tú y Charile son la única familia que me queda, Bella eres mi prima y todo lo que es importante para ti para mí también lo es-y se sentó en su cama.

-¿Entonces es verdad todo lo de mi tía? ¿Eres mi prima de verdad?-le pregunte muy emocionada de tener una prima verdadera.

-Si soy tu prima de verdad y si es cierto que mis padres murieron hace un mes en este tiempo, pero no murieron en un accidente de tráfico-y escuche que se le quebraba la voz. Así que me levante y camine entre la obscuridad desde mi cama hacia la suya y la abrace muy fuerte mientras sentía como lloraba seguramente al recordar la muerte de sus padres. Yo no tenía intención de preguntar y hacerla sufrir más pero ella habló.

-Alex y Alexei Burke me utilizaron para llegar a mis padres y absorber su magia. Mi mamá era la segunda bruja blanca más poderosa de estos tiempos-sollozó – y fue mi culpa que la mataran, a ella y a mi papá. El solo nos intento proteger ¡fui una tonta Bella!- Lloró y me abrazó.

Jamás podría dudar de ella y de sus intenciones cuando la veía tan frágil y vulnerable. Éramos familia y yo la apoyaría siempre.

-¿Bella, extrañas a Edward?- Me pregunto de repente. ¡Claro que lo extrañaba!

-Como no te imaginas, es como si mi corazón estuviera incompleto-le dije-¿y tu, extrañas a alguien?-le pregunte.

-No Bella, yo no tengo a nadie mas que a mi- me miro y sonrió-excepto tu, Charlie y Nessie- dijo pero en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba sumamente triste.

-Hay que dormir Bella, mañana es nuestro primer día en el instituto. Has de estar muy emocionada por ver a Edward otra vez-dijo y entonces regrese a mi cama, me tropecé con mis pies justo cuando estaba llegando y caí de cara al colchón.

Suerte que Ailín no se dio cuenta. Me acosté pero seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño y a este paso mañana tendría unas enormes ojeras.

-¿No puedes dormir verdad Bella?- me pregunto mi prima.

-no-respondí.

-yo puedo ayudarte – Y desde su cama una luz brillo entre sus manos mientras susurraba en un idioma desconocido. De pronto escuche una suave música, la cual reconocí al instante. Era mi nana, la que Edward había compuesto para mí. Me pregunte si Charlie no se despertaría con el sonido pero algo me dijo que nadie mas que nosotras escuchábamos la música.

Y así con miles de recuerdos de mi familia me quede completamente dormida.

* * *

**que les parecio? Magia uUuuUUuu hehehehe'**

**y aqui acaban los capitulos cortos porque ya aparece Edward y los Cullen..ahh y los Lobos hehehe**

**Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas o lo que ustedes qiieran hehehe.**

**besoos by: YessitaCB**


	4. Primer Reencuentro

**HOLA! a todas...disculpen el enorme retraso *sonrisa inocente* pero alfin termine el ca y aqui se los dejo.!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, escenas y demas que reconozcan son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene SPOILERS del libro Crepusculo.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de la lluvia que chocaba contra el techo de la casa. No quería abrir los ojos pues había soñado con Edward.

-¡BELLAAAA! ¡DESPIERTATE!-escuche un grito y cubrí mi cara con la sabana, como si eso alejara el sonido de el exterior y sentí a Ness saltar en mi cama. Mi hija pasó demasiado tiempo con su tía Alice.

-¡mamá! ¡Despierta, hoy vamos a ver a papá!- dijo Nessie un poco mas bajo para que Charlie no escuchara.

-Ya voy- dije y me levante de mi cama. Nessie ya estaba impecablemente vestida, como si la propia Alice hubiera elegido la ropa, llevaba puestos unos jeans azul obscuro, una blusa color palo rosa con encaje en las mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos y unos botines grises. Su cabello rizado caía naturalmente sobre su espalda.

Tome mi neceser y saque mi ropa de la maleta era la misma ropa que llevaba en mi primer día en el instituto de Forks.

En ese momento Ailin entró a la habitación ya bañada y cambiada. Ella llevaba puesto unos Jeans negros con una blusa blanca con flores turquesa y unas zapatillas azules. Ambas ya estaban listas para bajar a desayunar ¡y yo todavía estaba en pijama!

Camine hacia la puerta con intención de ir al baño a prepararme para mi primer día cuando mi querida hija y mi prima me cortaron el paso.

-¿A donde crees que vas mamá?-dijo Ness y yo abrí la boca para responder pero mi prima hablo.

-corrección ¿a donde crees que vas con esa ropa?-dijo Ailin señalando la ropa que llevaba bajo mi brazo.

-voy a bañarme y a cambiarme-dije.

-no pensaras ponerte esa ropa- dijo mi prima, algo me dice que esto será igual o mas de aterrador que mis sesiones de Muñeca Bella con mi cuñada/hermana.

-pues… ¿si?-dije dudando un poco.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza y Renesmee me entregó una bolsa.

-Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida, aunque tendremos que ir de compras a Seattle-dijo mi prima emocionada. Oh-oh ¡compras! Puse cara de horror.

Nessie y Ailin Explotaron en carcajadas.

-tu expresión vale oro mamá-dijo Renesmee entre risas.

-Tranquila Bells, tendremos piedad de ti-dijo mi prima y volvieron a carcajearse mientras yo caminaba con una expresión molesta hacia el baño.

Me tome un delicioso baño con agua caliente y mi shampoo favorito. Luego me cambie y por suerte me gustó la ropa que me regalaron las chicas. Era un Jean azul claro con una blusa color crema con flores en el hombro izquierdo y unas zapatillas color champagne. Almenos ellas se preocupaban por mi integridad física y me regalaban zapatos bajos.

Salí y mi querida hija me estaba esperando con lo que parecía un arma mortal en la mano, cuando me vio sonrió y me hizo señas para que me sentara frente a un tocador que no había visto en la habitación el día anterior.

Camine con pesar hacia la silla esperando a que mi hija utilizara esa arma contra mí.

-mamá es solo una secadora, no es una pistola o algo por el estilo-rió.

-hoy tienes que verte muy bonita, es el día en que papá y tu se conocen ¿no?-asentí con la cabeza-Ves, hoy tienes que deslumbrarlo-sonrió y encendió el secador de cabello para arreglar mi cabello.

Cuando termino estaba dispuesta a maquillarme pero me negué y a ella no le quedo de otra más que aceptar que no iba a maquillarme.

El desayuno transcurrió con naturalidad y Charlie se alegró que las tres ya fuéramos tan amigas, el sabia que yo casi socializaba con personas de mi edad y se quedo tranquilo al saber que no nos quedaríamos solas. Nos tendríamos unas a las otras y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Charlie se despidió de nosotras, nos deseó buena suerte en nuestro primer día y se marchó a la comisaría.

Terminamos de comer las tres y nos dirigimos afuera para ir a la escuela.

-Antes de irnos tengo que hacerles a ustedes dos un hechizo de protección-dijo Ailin cuando ya estábamos en la sala.

Nessie le sonrió con comprensión y yo con sorpresa.

-No tengan miedo, jamás les haría daño y además nos va a traer muchas ventajas. Siéntense- nos dijo, Ness y yo nos sentamos en el Sofá.

-Les explicare-dijo sentándose frente a nosotras.

-este hechizo es especial y muy fuerte, nos va protege de toda magia maligna o con mala intención. Además de que nos brinda un par de ventajas que nos vienen muy bien- Dijo mi prima.

-¿Cuáles ventajas?-preguntó Nessie.

-Bueno, va a evitar que Edward nos lea la mente y además nos podremos comunicar con el pensamiento-dijo y entonces me alarme.

-¿ustedes dos van a poder escuchar mis pensamientos?- pregunte.

-No Bells, será como hablar solo que sin abrir la boca. Nosotras escucharemos lo que tu nos quieras decir- me dijo.

-¿evitara que Jasper influya en nuestras emociones?-preguntó Nessie.

-No, pero la magia nos ayudara a controlar nuestras emociones-sonrió.

-¿y Alice va a poder tener visiones sobre nosotras?-pregunte.

-Sobre ti, si. Sobre Ness y yo, no. Pero es porque somos hibridas-Nos respondió pero eso ya lo sabíamos.

-vale, si no hay mas preguntas…-dejo inconcluso para que nosotras contestáramos.

-Bien, dinos que tenemos que hacer-dijo Nessie.

-bueno, tómense de las manos y tomen la mía-dijo mi prima extendiéndonos sus manos.

Nos tomamos de las manos y formamos un triangulo.

-Cierren los ojos, relajen su cuerpo y liberen su mente, no piensen en nada-dijo mi prima y así lo hicimos.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a hablar-HicCaesarestalbusmagiaetmagiain amoremcastum. Facimushodieexpediethanc unionem. Unenostram mentem et cor. Aufernobisomne malumIlluminanobisnoceat. Id estvoluntatem meam.Magiaistaprovoluntate nostrapervenascurrit. (1) –Sentí como el viento nos rodeaba y alborotaba mi cabello, cuando ella respiro

-Abran los ojos-nos dijo y se levanto para sacar de su bolsa tres collares iguales con una estrella como dije.

Cerro las manos en torno a los collares y dijo-Albus magicae, quod sumus. Fac periculum adferre possumus. Hoc est voluntatem meam(2)- y nos extendió las manos con un collar a cada una de nosotras.

'_Cada vez que lo vean brillar o lo sientan vibrar la maldad estará cerca de una de nosotras' _escuche la voz de mi prima en mi cabeza, era extraño escucharla y no mover sus labios.

'_woow, es increíble escucharte en mi cabeza ¿y papá no escuchara nuestras conversaciones?' _dijo, mas bien pensó Nessie.

'_nop, morirá de la curiosidad'_ pensó Ailín.

'_Buena suerte con eso, recuerden que Edward no puede morir' _pensé para ellas y me reí con humor.

'_pero si pudiera, seguro lo haría de la curiosidad' _ se rio mentalmente mi querida prima y nosotras la seguimos.

'_bien, será mejor que nos vallamos para no llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de clases y a tu segundo primer día mamá jajajaja' _dijo Nessie mentalmente.

Era increíble hablar mentalmente aunque tendríamos que aprender a controlar nuestra expresión mientras lo hacemos. Caminamos hacia la salida y pensé mi primer día y lo que me esperaba, recuerdo que balbucee, me sonroje y me tropecé pero ahora seria diferente, tenía a mi hija y a mi prima. No estaría sola y ya no me avergonzaría tan fácil eso es seguro, después de pasar casi dieciséis años con las bromas de Emmett seguro ya no seria tan fácil hacerme sonrojar.

-Te parece si nos vamos en tu auto Bella, el tuyo es el mas discreto de los tres-Me sobresalte cuando mi prima hablo y entonces me pare en seco.

-ahí vamos-susurró Nessie.

-¿Porque me compraron un auto ustedes dos?- las señale molesta.

-¡paga!-grito Nessie ignorándome y viendo a Ailin con burla.

-bien-dijo Ailín dándole a regañadientes a Ness un billete de veinte e ignorándome por completo.

-¡quieren dejar de ignorarme! Explica Ailin porque le estas pagando a Renesmee y quien tuvo la idea de ¡regalarme un auto!-grite a punto de histeria.

-Esta bien Bella, Nessie y yo apostamos por cual seria tu reacción al saber que te habíamos comprado un auto-dijo mi prima.

-yo aposte por que gritarías y te molestarías y ¡gane!-dijo Nessie.

-No debieron comprarme nada, Charlie me iba a regalar la camioneta de los Black-dije-no deberían gastar el dinero así, me compraron ropa y zapatos. Para mi es suficiente además, ¿de donde sacaron el dinero para comprar tres autos?-prácticamente las regañe.

-Bella, respira-dijo Ailin-Mis padres me dejaron una cuantiosa herencia y que mejor que gastarla en ustedes que son mi familia. Acéptalo Bella es un regalo de bienvenida, además las tres sabemos que la camioneta de los Black es demasiado lenta y defectuosa-dijo- No te molestes y acepta mi regalo-Ailin estaba haciendo un puchero tipo Made in Alice y Nessie estaba conteniendo una carcajada.

-esta bien, muchas gracias por el regalo prima, pero te repito que no era necesario-dije y la abracé.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo y de pronto me pregunte ¿Cuál seria mi auto? Solo espero que no sea...

-¿Cuál es mi auto?-pregunte y mi hija dejo caer las llaves en mi mano. Salimos afuera y seguían sin responderme.

Cuando estuvimos frente a los autos Ailin habló.

-Bella, El Mustang es mio-dijo mi prima.

-y el mercedes es mio, no te parece un lindo color-dijo Nessie.

-Wow gracias, el auto es hermoso- les dije al apreciar con atención mi nuevo Audi color azul. No iba a admitir que me había encantado muchísimo mas que mi vieja Chevy, seguramente seria mas rápido que mi vieja camioneta y así Edward no insistiría en regalarme un auto anti balas. Tiene sus ventajas, si no tengo un auto caro y exclusivo para traficantes o jefes de la mafia, ningún turista o algo parecido se acercaría a pedirme permiso para unas fotos con mi auto.

-Entonces vámonos-dijo mi prima sacándome de mis pensamientos, me acerque a mi auto y les abrí las puertas. Nessie se sentó en el lado del copiloto y Ailin atrás.

Encendí el auto y me sorprendí al no escuchar el gran estruendo de mi ex camioneta, claro que ya me había acostumbrado pues ningún auto Cullen hacia mas ruido de lo normal.

Me fue extremadamente fácil reconocer el instituto de Forks, estaba justo como lo recuerdo. Cubierto de tantos arboles que a simple vista no se podía reconocer en su totalidad.

Aparcamos en el primer edifico que tenia un cartel que rezaba "oficina Principal".

Nos bajamos y caminamos juntas en silencio hasta el interior, cada una ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

El interior de el edificio estaba mas cálido y había mas luz, ahí estaban las mismas plantas y las mismas masetas ¡Ha! Como si no hubiera suficiente vegetación afuera.

Nos detuvimos frente al mostrador que dividía la habitación y en el cual se encontraba la Sra. Coupe con el mismo color rojizo en el cabello y sus gafas.

La Sra. Coupe levantó la cabeza y nos dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?-preguntó

-Buenos días, yo soy Isabella Swan-le dije y en sus ojos chispeo el reconocimiento.

-y ellas son mis primas Ailin y…-recordé que Charlie me la presento como Vanessa- Vanessa….-me quede callada pues Swan era su segundo apellido ¿Cuál seria el primero? Nessie y yo miramos a Ailin con la misma duda en el rostro.

-McCarty, Ailin y Vanessa McCarty Swan-dijo mi prima a la secretaria quien sonrió cálidamente.

-claro-dijo las Sra. Coupe, ya sabia que es lo que estaba pensando. Eran las sobrinas huérfanas del jefe Swan y su hija, la hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe que al fin regresa a casa, yo sabía que nosotras éramos el principal motivo de cotilleos en este pequeño pueblo.

-Aquí tengo sus horarios y tres mapas de la escuela- La secretaria se dedicó a explicarnos como llegar a nuestras clases, claro que yo no me podría perder aquí. Me sabia el camino a cada clase y hasta me sabia el horario pero mis "primas "escuchaban a la Sra. Coupe con atención '_si me pierdo Bella, te buscare para que me ayudes' _escuche la voz mental de mi prima. No me acostumbraba a escuchar voces que no fueran la mía pero así podríamos evitar dejar cavos sueltos en su historia '_claro prima' _le respondí era extraño comunicarme así con ellas pero habían cosas que no podíamos hablar frente a otras personas en voz alta.

Después de repasar todas nuestras clases nos entregó los comprobantes de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviéramos al finalizar las clases, nos dedicó una sonrisa y salimos de la oficina camino a mi Audi.

-¿tu primer apellido es McCarty?-le pregunte a mi prima recordando que el apellido humano de Emmett es McCarty también. ¿Sera posible que sean familiares? No, hay muchos McCarty en el mundo.

-si, es el apellido de mi padre- dijo con algo de nostalgia, seguramente lo estaba recordando.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresamos al auto. Los seguimos y nos unimos a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela.

-Bien, nos reuniremos en el almuerzo y luego iremos atrás de la cafetería para poder hacerle el hechizo de protección a los Cullen-dijo Ailín.

-Vale-Dije y Nessie asintió con la cabeza.

Me estacione en la última plaza que quedaba y observe con atención el estacionamiento. Era todo igual, los mismos autos, las mismas personas y vi en su lugar de siempre el volvo plateado de Edward. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente de solo pensar en el.

A mi prima le tocaba Biología como primera clase ya que ella iba un año más adelante que nosotras, es decir que estaba en el mismo grado que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Le iba a repetir la explicación de como llegar a las clases cuando la escuche _'recuerda Bells, memoria vampírica' _

Y se rio al igual que Nessie

Ness y yo teníamos literatura juntas como primera clase así que nos separamos de Ailín deseándole buena suerte y nos dirigimos al edificio tres.

Entregamos los comprobantes al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio y lo que yo recordaba lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándonos embobado al ver mi nombre y el de Ness, pero no nos dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate mientras que Nessie afrontaba muy bien la situación.

Al resto de nuestros compañeros les resultaba difícil mirarnos al estar sentadas en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor al igual que Nessie. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner.

Los había leído a todos con Renesmee cuando los libros para niños la aburrieron, lo cual Seria fácil... y aburrido.

Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase que había realizado hace mucho en Phoenix pero llegue a la conclusión de que mi madre simplemente no recordaría en donde están.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, Eric se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?-

Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

—Bella —le corregí.

-y tu eres Vanessa McCarty ¿no?-

- Nessie- le corrigió-

— ¿Dónde tienen la siguiente clase? —preguntó.

—Eh... yo Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

-y yo Química en el edificio cinco-dijo Nessie

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarles el camino — demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —me recordó.

Sonreí con timidez. Y Nessie rodo los ojos cunado Eric volteo a saludar a otro chico.

—Gracias-Dijo Ness por las dos.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza.

—Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.

—Mucho.

—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

—Tres o cuatro veces al año.

—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.

—No se te ve muy bronceada.

—Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo pero tenia la esperanza de que Emmett me ayudara con eso.

-Y tu Nessie ¿de donde eres?-

-yo…-_'¡Ailin! ¿De donde se supone que somos?' _pregunto mentalmente mi hija '_ehh...de…. ¡Canadá!' respondió _mi prima-soy de Canadá- Le dijo Nessie a Eric.

Acompañamos a Nessie al edificio cinco y luego Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

—En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.

Cuando me toco trigonometría con el Sr. Varner me presento ante la clase y me sonroje pero esta vez no me tropecé ni balbucee de lo cual estoy muy orgullosa.

Jessica se sentó a mi lado en trigonometría, en español y me invito a almorzar, no pude negarme pero debía escaparme de ella antes de que termine el almuerzo para ir con mi prima y Ness. No pude evitar desviar la vista hacia la mesa en donde siempre se sentaba mi querida familia y allí estaban, tan hermosos, tan perfectos y tan reales. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto mi vista se fijo en mi amado casi esposo, estaba tan guapo que de costumbre. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justica, su cabello despeinado como siempre, su piel tan pálida y hermosa. Dirigí mi vista al piso para que Jessica no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba viendo y para evitar empezar a llorar en medio de la cafetería, la verdad es que lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presento, solo recordaba a Ángela Weber.

Me sorprendí al ver a Nessie platicando con ella y a Ailin con una expresión molesta acercándose a la mesa con un Mike Newton muy feliz tras de ella.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?-Pregunto Mike a todos.

-Claro, siéntense-dijo Jessica embobada viendo a Mike y lanzándole una mirada exasperada a mi prima.

Mike tomo dos sillas del fondo de la sala y coloco una para mi prima y una para el frente a la mesa.

-gracias-dijo mi prima ácidamente. _'ugh Newton si que desespera, desde la ultima clase no me quita la mirada de encima y cuando sonó el timbre se pegó a mi como una estampilla postal. ¡Ya no lo soporto! _ Pensó mi prima para nosotras y yo contuve mi risa. Yo sabía que mi amigo podía llegar a ser muy irritante en plan romántico.

— ¿Quiénes son _ésos?_—pregunto mi prima a Jessica '_es para llamar su atención, recuerdas que llamaste su atención cuando no pudo leer tu mente. Ahora veremos su reacción al ver que no lee ninguna de nuestras mentes' _ pensó mi prima.

Y de repente, mientras Jessica alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes se refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de su voz, Edward la miró.

Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos y luego se movieron hacia los de mi prima y después en los ojos de Nessie. Seguramente llevaban días sin cazar por el color de sus ojos.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente y frunció el seño, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si Jessica hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta. Seguramente mi compañera había pensado su nombre.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

—Son Alice, Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de soslayo al mi familia que ahora contemplaban su bandejas mientras desmigajaban su comida con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movían la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, yo sabia que estaban hablando.

—Son... guapos- dijo Nessie.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta

—. Pero están _juntos. _Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y

Alice, y _viven _juntos-

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, Nessie frunció el seño en señal de reprobación hacia mi compañera.

— ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...-

—Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida-Dijo mi prima dándole alas a Jessica para que siguiera hablando.

—Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes- Dijo Nessie.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a los chicos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad de Carlisle y Esme, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

-Si me disculpan debo ir por unos papeles que olvide en el auto-dijo mi prima levantándose lentamente de la mesa.

-¡te acompaño!-Saltó Mike de su silla.

-gracias Mike, pero preferiría que me acompañara mi hermana y mi prima-Dijo Ailin _'¡ENTIENDE NEWTON .GUSTAS!, ES MAS ME DESESPERAS ¡COMO QUISIERA DESAPARECERTE DEL MAPA! ¡Y NO QUIERO BESARTE! ¡IIUUUUGG ME ENFERMA LA IDEA!' _pensó mi prima con furia pero con una sonrisa en la cara, ella tendría que enseñarme como hacer eso.

Nessie y yo nos levantamos y estábamos a punto de irnos cuando escuchamos una hermosa y melodiosa risa. Era la risa de Edward, si el pudiera llorar, seguramente lo estaría haciendo ahora pues se reía como nunca lo había hecho. Seguramente Emmett le había contado algún chiste o algo por el estilo aunque nada de eso cuadraba con su reacción, él siempre era muy calmado y controlado. Todos en la cafetería incluyendo a sus hermanos lo veían como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

'_no puede ser' _ pensó mi prima y abrió los ojos como platos, nos tomo de las manos y salimos de la cafetería rumbo al Auto.

Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento mi prima respiro y nos dijo:- Creo que Edward escucho mis pensamientos-suspiró.

-¿QUE?-gritamos Nessie y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Pero solo tus pensamientos o los míos también- pregunto Nessie preocupada.

-Yo creo que fue porque los pensamientos de Newton me exasperaron y me enoje- dijo-pero creo que tus pensamientos están seguros, solo estaré segura hasta después de hacer el hechizo de protección sobre ellos-dijo mi prima.

-¿pensamientos?- pregunto Nessie alzando una ceja-¿escuchabas los pensamientos de Newton?- dijo Nessie.

Mi prima se sonrojo y dijo- Estaba aburrida en clase e hice un hechizo temporal para leer mentes pero por alguna razón solo funcionó con el irritante de Mike-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto-escuche que pensó que yo quería besarlo iugh… ¡que asco!-dijo mi prima defendiéndose.

Nessie y yo nos largamos a reír igual que Edward, ahora entendía su reacción.

-Bueno, vamos a la parte de atrás de la cafetería a hacer el hechizo-dijo caminando para llegar a el lugar.

Nessie y yo la seguimos aguantándonos la risa por la mueca molesta que tenia pintada en la cara mi prima.

Llegamos y Ailin se sentó en el piso y cerró los ojos, Ness y yo nos sentamos en el piso a unos metros de ella para no interferir.

Después de unos minutos ella respiro profundo y dijo:

-et evanescunt magicorum per maceriam videam tueri cupientium-dijo y delante de nosotras, la pared que dividía la cafetería con el exterior desapareció y nos dejo observar a todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban adentro.

-Woow-dijo Nessie sorprendida.

- Albusmagicam etpotenshunc tegitfamiliasimul tantumper amorem.Valeantmalitia eorumet omnes quivoluntnocereFacpericuli vestrimea est etsiceos ut adiuves,occursurus,potentiamagicae nigraequod sub undis. Hoc estvoluntatem meam.(3)- Dijo y vimos como una nube blanca rodeo a los Cullen, ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero la nube formo sobre ellos una burbuja y luego desapareció.

- Ostende mihisicogitationes meaeexaudita suntetoperatus est ut (4) -dijo y luego la pared desapareció pero mi prima seguía con los ojos cerrados. Después de unos segundos una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y abrió los ojos.

Se levanto del piso y dijo:

-Yo tenia razón, fue por la fuerza de mis pensamientos, estaba tan enojada que prácticamente le grite al tonto ese en mi mente y Edward lo escucho- sonrió-ahora sabemos porque se reía tanto en la cafetería, ahora no puede dejar de recordar mis pensamientos y reírse mentalmente-rió.

-Bien, es hora de que vallamos a clase- nos dijo justo cuando se escucho el sonido de el timbre.

Nessie y yo nos fuimos rumbo a Bilogía, pues compartíamos esa clase. Ailin nos acompañó hasta la puerta de biología y nos despedimos cuando le dijo a Nessie

-Lo siento hermanita, en verdad-puso la mano en el hombro de Nessie y esta frunció en seño-tienes que ser fuerte y contenerte amiga seque tu puedes-serio fuertemente y se alejó dejándonos con la duda.

Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. Cuando recorrí el salón con la vista note que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo dos. Vi mi antigua mesa y Edward, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, y la mesa de adelante en donde se sentaba Mike Newton. '_santa madre, por favor que no me vaya a tocar con Newton por favor' _pensé para Nessie.

'_mamá, me estas arrojando a los tiburones. Yo también espero que no me vaya a tocar con Mike' _pensó Nessie.

Los miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo para presentarnos al profesor y que éste firmara los comprobantes de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, Edward se puso rígido en la silla _'¡mierda! Como pude olvidar que yo soy su cantante' _ pensé y Nessie abrió los ojos como platos.

Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez.

Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa.

Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón, eso no era bueno.

El señor Banner nos firmó el comprobante y nos entregó un libro a cada una, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación.

-Señorita Swan siéntese por favor en la cuarta mesa junto a su compañero-dijo y me compadecí de mi hija.

-y usted señorita McCarty en la tercera mesa- Dijo y Nessie tragó en seco.

Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla.

Yo sabia que necesitaba estar lo mas alejado posible de mi e intente no sentirme mal por su alejamiento yo sabia que era solo por mi sangre, solo por mi sangre, me repetí eso para no soltarme a llorar.

Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.

Nessie estaba hablando con el profesor sobre el libro de ciencias pues lo señalaban, supongo que era para ganar tiempo pero el profesor pero este la mando a sentar, ella le agradeció cordialmente y camino con dignidad hacia su mesa.

Mike se levanto cono un resorte de la silla y le ayudo a mi hija a sentarse como todo un caballero. Nessie rodó los ojos exasperada y murmuro algo que no pude escuchar.

Tal vez fue mi imaginación pero juro que escuche una risita proveniente de Edward, al menos estaba distraído de sus pensamientos homicidas sobre mí. Sonreí mentalmente.

'_tranquila prima, nada va a pasar. Sabemos que Edward no te hará daño pero yo estaré cerca por si acaso' _pensó Ailin.

Por otro lado, Mike intentaba hacerle conversación a mi hija y a ella se le notaba en la cara que estaba desesperada por salir de aquí. Intente fijar mi atención en el profesor pero por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a través del pelo al chico que tenía a mi lado. Edward no relajó aquella postura envarada, sentado al borde de la silla, lo más

Lejos posible de mí, durante toda la clase.

La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Aparte la vista de inmediato y la puse en la pareja que estaba frente a mi. Mike intentaba hablar lo más que podía pero Nessie lo ignoraba o le pedía que por favor no la distrajera que intentaba poner atención a la clase. ¡Ha!

Cuando el profesor se disculpó y salió de la clase Mike se volteo hacia Nessie y ella no tubo mas remedio que voltearse hacia él, no lograba escuchar que decían pero vi cuando Mike acerco su mano temblorosa para colocar un mechón cabello de Nessie detrás de su oreja.

'_¡AILIN!, JURO QUE SI DE VERDAD TU PUDIERAS MORIR YO TE MATARIA EN ESTE MOMENTO, SABIAS QUE ME TENDRIA QUE SENTAR CON ESTE INSOPORTABLE Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA EVITARLO ME ESTA TOCANDO IUUUG. JURO QUE SI LO VUELVE A HACER LE MUERDO LA MANO PARA QUE APRENDA A MANTENERSE LEJOS DE MI' _ pensó y casi gritó Nessie.

Edward soltó una risita sofocada y Nessie lo miró mal '_lo que me faltaba, mi padre riéndose de mi'_ pensó Nessie.

'_jajajaajajajajajajajaja, lo siento hermanita, pero alguien mas tenia que saber que es sufrir, no solo yo iba a aguantarlo' _pensó mi prima ella si que era malvada.

Casi me caigo de la silla cuando escuche a Mike preguntarle a mi hija - ¿y tienes novio, linda?-mi hija se quedo estática en su lugar.

-ehhh….-_'si...pero no lo sabe…o no lo recuerda ¿que le digo?-_ehhh_…-'dile que no y que el puesto esta libre jajajajaja' _ pensó mi prima.

-ehhh si, si tengo novio-dijo Nessie.

'_Ness, cuidado, Mike esta pensando en besarte a la primera oportunidad que tenga' _pensó Ailin.

'¿_QUEEEEEE? NEWTON NO VA A BESARME, PRIMERO LE ROMPO LA CARA ANTES DE PERMITIRLO ¡PUAJ!'-_ pensó mi hija alejándose disimuladamente de Mike.

Edward soltó una risita, creo que Ness pensó todo eso demasiado fuerte y él lo alcanzo a escuchar.

Ness y Mike siguieron conversando pero ella se veía incomoda.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Nessie salto de su silla, recogió sus cosas y salió pitando del salón al igual que su padre que salió en cuanto el timbre sonó. Pobre, no me puedo imaginar como lo estará pasando.

'_nos vemos mamá. Buena suerte' _ pensó mi hija ¿Por qué buena suerte? Es que acaso…

—Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, era mi antiguo amigo Mike Newton.

—Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Mike.

—Hola, Mike.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

—Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

—Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.

Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Aunque era muy incomodo la forma en que me miraba.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo-

Parece que no estaba tan concentrado en Nessie como para darse cuenta de Edward. Decidí hacerme la tonta.

— ¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología?-pregunté sin malicia.

—Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido-

—No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él. —Es un tipo raro —

Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo- ¡No, por favor!

Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Nessie aunque debo reconocer que fue muy gracioso.

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a

Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años.

Me senté en las gradas en donde me encontré a Nessie sentada contemplando los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.

-Nessie, no recordaba que compartiéramos esta clase ¿Por qué no me esperaste en biología?-pregunte enfadada.

-lo siento Bella, pero tenia que darle su oportunidad a Mike de hablar contigo- me dijo y rió.

Seguimos conversando de cosas triviales y contemplando los partidos de Voleybol.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Nos dirigimos lentamente a la oficina para entregar los comprobantes con las firmas.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando recordé que Edward estaría en la oficina pero entré con Nessie a mi lado. Él se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo y Nessie se sentó en una de las sillas, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atendernos.

Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable.

Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward se envaró y se giró para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico y sentí tristeza al ver esos ojos que antes me miraban con amor infinito, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda-

Entregamos los papeles a la Sra. Coupe en silencio y ella se limitó a informarnos que Ailin ya había venido a dejar su asistencia.

Camine con la mirada perdida hacia mi auto en donde mi prima me recibió con un abrazo y no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas al sentir el rechazo del amor de mi vida.

Ailin me tendió la mano y yo le entregue las llaves del coche, no podría manejar así.

Nessie se subió al asiento de atrás conmigo y me abrazó.

-No llores mami, estamos contigo-dijo mi hija y las lagrimas volvieron a caer en todo mi rostro.

-Ya veras como papá reacciona mamá- sonrio-además tienes que estar feliz y aliviada-me dijo Ness y yo la mire entre las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte.

-Porque Mike Newton no pensó en besarte- y reímos las tres juntas.

Sabía que Edward tarde o temprano sentiría amor por mí, lo sabia y tenia que creer en ello.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo las traducciones en español. El idioma original es el intento de latín que su autora aqui presente utilizó. hehehe'**

(1) hechizo de Proteccion utilizada con Bella, Ailin y Nessie.-hago un llamado a la magia blanca existente en este lugar, magia pura y formada con amor. Cuida esta union que hoy realizamos. Une nuestra mente y corazon. Aleja toda maldad que nos pueda dañar y haz brillar la luz dentro de nosotras. Esa es mi voluntad. Esta es nuestra voluntad en nombre de la magia que por nuestras venas corre-

(2) hechizo para los collares-Magia blanca, que en nosotras estas. Haced un aviso cuando estemos en peligro. Esta es mi voluntad-

(3) hechizo de proteccion para los Cullen- Magia blanca y poderosa, cubre a esta familia unida solamente por el amor. Aleja la maldad de ellos y todo cuanto quiera hacerles daño Haz que su peligro sea el mio y asi poder ayudarlos al enfrentar el poder de la magia negra que los acecha. Esta es mi voluntad.-

(4) Hechizo para saber que escucho Edward en sus pensamientos- Muestrame si mis pensamientos han sido escuchados y como ha funcionado-

**Gracias por leer mi historia y espero sus comentarios, consejos, tomatazos, etc. jejeje.**

**El proximo cap es un Edward POV. sabremos que es lo que sabe Eddie de Nuestras Viajeras del tiempo.**

**Besitoos by: YesiitaCB**


	5. Primer Encuentro Pov E

HOLA A TODOOS! ME DISCULPO POR LA ESPERA PERO TUVE..EM...PROBLEMAS PERSONALES...ADEMAS...¡YA VI LA PELI DE AMANECER 2! HEHEHE'

en fin...Aqui les dejo el "Pov Edward"

Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Advertencia: Este cap contiene fragmentos del primer capitulo de Sol de media Noche (que es propiedad de S.M) yo solamente le agregue y cambie algunas partes, para incluir a Nessie y Ailin.

* * *

Hoy estaba conduciendo mi Volvo rumbo hacia la escuela, mis hermanas y mis hermanos iban conmigo en el auto para no llamar la atención. Ellos están tan acostumbrados a la ausencia de intimidad en mi presencia que rara vez se dan cuenta. A pesar de ello, les concedo toda la privacidad posible. Procuro no escucharlos si puedo evitarlo.

Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, claro, pero aun así... me entero de cosas.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases. Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir.

El instituto.

Si existía algún modo de purgar mis pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera. El tedio era a lo que menos me había conseguido acostumbrar y, aunque parezca imposible, cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior. Supongo que ésta era mi manera de dormir, si el sueño se define como un estado inerte entre periodos activos.

Recordé que hoy debía guardar especial atención a las sobrinas del Jefe Swan. Recordé que las habíamos visto con mis hermanos hace una semana y en la tienda de artículos deportivos de los Newton. Pensé recordando como las había visto por primera vez.

Ellas estaban comprando botas y una tienda de acampar.

_Espero que esto no tarde mucho, la verdad ya me hace falta cazar y por el humor de mi "hermana" creo que a ella igual… _pensaba la muchacha que tendría unos diecisiete años, su cabello era ondulado y un color extraño. Era color castaño dorado muy parecido al mio, eso era extraño pues nunca me había encontrado con alguien que tuviera el mismo color de cabello que yo en mis noventa años de…existencia pues lo que yo tenia no podría considerarlo vida.

Salí de mi ensoñación y seguí prestando atención a sus extraños pensamientos ¿cazar? ¿Ellas cazaban? Debían ser algunas fanáticas de la caza deportiva. Seguro salían con su padre o sus tíos o tal vez con sus novios. Definitivamente no tendría el mismo significado que para mí. Pensé amargamente.

¿Qué verían cuando se fijaran en los extraños jóvenes con la piel del color de la tiza?

En cierta manera era cuestión de responsabilidad por mi parte conocer su reacción. Yo actuaba de vigía, a falta de un nombre mejor, para proteger a la familia. Si alguien empezara a concebir sospechas, yo los avisaría con tiempo suficiente para poder quitarnos de en medio con facilidad. Había ocurrido de vez en cuando que algún humano con una imaginación despierta nos había identificado con los personajes de un libro o una película. La mayoría de las veces se convencía de su error, pero era mejor trasladarse a otro lugar que arriesgarse a un examen. Rara vez, muy rara vez, alguien adivinaba la verdad y no le concedíamos la oportunidad de comprobar su hipótesis.

Simplemente desaparecíamos, para convertirnos como mucho en un recuerdo aterrador…

Jasper, Emmett y yo bajamos del auto con dirección a la pequeña tienda de artículos deportivos.

-Sabes Ness, no nos caería mal comprar comida enlatada. Ya sabes, por Charlie y por nosotras también-dijo una segunda muchacha desde el interior de la tienda.

_-_si, sería bueno. Aun no se como Charlie ha podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo antes de que llegáramos pero olvida que yo voy a comer eso-dijo la muchacha haciendo una mueca de asco. Las dos muchachas eran Ailin y Vanessa McCarty según la mente de la señora Newton, dueña de la pequeña tienda de artículos deportivos de Forks. El Jefe Swan las había presentado como sus sobrinas.

_Ah, lo que sea, ya me quiero ir. Como extraño los días en que salía a cazar con papá sin tanto teatro…y mamá...pfff ella ya ni siquiera puede cazar _ y se empezaba a formar la imagen de alguien en su mente, pero cuando nos vio solo pensó:

_¡Mierda! Solo espero que no haya visto… _ y comenzó a cantar el himno Nacional Ruso en ingles ¡que curioso! Eso es lo que Alice hacia cuando me quería bloquear.

-¡Ailin!- le dijo a la otra muchacha que se volteo a ver a Vanessa y luego dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros. Susurró lo mismo que su hermana – ¡mierda!- preste atención a su mente pero no escuche nada. Que extraño, nunca me había pasado eso.

-Vete al auto y espérame ahí- le dijo la tal Ailin a su compañera que si no había escuchado mal, era su hermana. ¿Acaso Escapaban de nosotros? Seria normal, ya que su instinto les dice que no deben acercarse a nosotros.

La chica llamada Ailin pago la comida y otros artículos rápidamente y se fue. En el tiempo que ella estuvo en mi "radio" no escuche nada en su mente. Cada vez que intentaba leerla era como si me dieran un toque eléctrico.

-Que extrañas chicas, en cuanto nos vieron salieron a toda prisa-dijo Emmett pero dejándolo pasar rápidamente.

-Es muy extraño, las dos emanaban sorpresa y nostalgia una de ellas. –dijo Jasper ¿_Percibiste su olor Edward? Es extraño porque ninguna de ellas despertó mi la sed y tu sabes que a mi todos los humanos me dan sed. _ Pensó Jasper apenado_._

Compramos lo necesario para ir a "acampar" y regresamos a casa. Le contamos todo a Carlisle y prometió conseguir información.

El timbre de la escuela sonó avisando a todos que debíamos entrar a clase y sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Fui a la primera clase que me correspondía tomar, todo era tan monótono y repetitivo. Ya todo lo que el maestro decía yo ya lo sabia.

El tiempo se me hacia eterno cuando estaba en el instituto pero ponía mi mejor cara de concentración en torno al profesor.

Como nada ya estaba en la ultima clase antes de la hora del almuerzo, el Sr. Masón estaba a punto de empezar la clase cuando una de las sobrinas del jefe Swan entró disculpándose por el retraso.

Todos los alumnos de la clase la veían como si vieran la luz por primera vez, era el típico ejemplo de un objeto brillante que es mostrado por primera vez a un niño. Rodee los ojos. Pero Jasper tenía razón, aquella humana no despertaba en mí la misma sed que los demás alumnos que ocupaban la clase.

_Es hermosa, me pregunto que música le gustara…tal vez debería mencionar ese nuevo CD…._pensaba Mike Newton que estaba sentado frente a mi.

_Es muy bonita, de no ser porque es nueva igual que su hermana. Cualquiera diría que es familiar de los Cullen…_ Pensó otra persona frente a mí. Que interesante pensamiento, que podrían tener ellas que las relacionaran con nosotros. Además de que su apellido era el mismo que el de Emmett cuando era humano, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

Los pensamientos de Mike Newton comenzaban a molestarme y por lo fuertes que resonaban era casi imposible ignorarlos _¿me pregunto si tiene novio?... ah ese no seria problema para mi…todas quieren ser mi novia ¿ella también? _ Y Mike no era muy disimulado pues la volteaba a ver cada vez que el profesor se descuidaba.

Me pregunte que pensaría la chica nueva de las miradas de Newton, no es que a mi me guste entrometerme en los pensamientos de las demás personas pero esta clase era demasiado aburrida así que intente escuchar los pensamientos de la chica McCarty.

_Newton idiota, no deja de mirarme. Ya me puso nerviosa. _ Pero eso fue lo único que logre escuchar en su mente, no había más que eso. En cambio Mike y sus pensamientos subían de tono cada vez más. Se imagino a la chica con el, tomados de las manos caminando por un parque, almorzando juntos, dándose un tierno beso…_ ¡QUE ASCO!, ni en tus sueños te besaría Newton. ¡Puaj! _ Pensó Ailin McCarty dos escritorios atrás de mí.

¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera que Mike pensaba en besarla? A caso… ¿leía mentes? ¿O es que Mike era demasiado obvio?

_Yo voto por tu primera opción Cullen _Pensó Ailin. _Mucho gusto, soy Ailin McCarty…pero eso tu ya lo sabes…_ Pensó con burla la chica. Intente de nuevo leer o escuchar algún pensamiento rezagado, pero solo escuchaba los pensamientos que ella me dirigía.

_No trates de meterte en mi cabeza Cullen. _ Escuche su voz mental de nuevo.

Que extraño era todo esto, en mis casi noventa años de existencia jamás me había topado con alguien que tuviera la misma habilidad que yo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Presentarme?

_Seria bueno…_ pensó Ailin de nuevo.

_Amm… ¿hola? Soy Edward Cullen…_ Pensé algo inseguro cuando escuche una risita sofocada. Estaba seguro de su origen.

_¡Hola Edward! _Pensó ella._ Lo se, es extraño hablar mentalmente contigo. _Dijo su voz mental.

…_me pregunto cual será la mejor oportunidad para presentarme con mi futura novia... tal vez cuando acabe la clase pueda invitarla a almorzar en la cafetería… _seguía pensando Mike Newton con demasiado entusiasmo cuando se escucho el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo.

Tome todas mis cosas y las guarde, luego me voltee hacia mi nueva compañera y me presente formalmente.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen – Le dije con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad por su habilidad tan parecida a la mía.

-Hola, Ailin McCarty- me respondió igualmente con una sonrisa irónica.

-Un gusto- le dije justo cuando Mike se decidió por invitarla a almorzar con el hoy. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto- Espero te diviertas hoy- le dije y Salí de la clase con rumbo hacia la cafetería, pero escuche como Mike se presentaba.

_Estúpido Edward, pudiste haberme ayudado. _Pensó molesta. _Lo siento _ Pensé para ella y sonreí mentalmente.

No debía interferir en su vida privada además de que era bastante gracioso observar los intentos de Newton por gustarle a la chica nueva. Me intrigaba su habilidad pero debía mantener mi distancia y no darle más razones para pensar que había algo más extraño en mí que mi habilidad. No debía dejar que mi curiosidad la llevara a sospechar sobre mi naturaleza.

Me reuní con mis hermanos en nuestra mesa de siempre, pensé en informarles mi reciente descubrimiento con respecto a la chica nueva pero decidí contarles todo cuando estuviéramos todos juntos, incluyendo a Esme y a Carlisle.

_Edward._ Alice me llamó por mi nombre, pero sólo sonó en mi cabeza y le dediqué de inmediato toda la atención.

Era lo mismo que si la hubiera oído hablarme en voz alta. Me alegraba que en los últimos tiempos hubiese pasado de moda el nombre que me habían puesto.

Menos mal, ya que hubiera resultado un fastidio volver la cabeza automáticamente cada vez que alguien pensara en algún Edward…

En ese momento no me volví. A Alice y a mí se nos daban muy bien esas conversaciones privadas, y era raro que nos pillaran durante las mismas.

Mantuve la mirada fija en las líneas que se formaban en el enlucido.

_¿Cómo lo lleva?_, me preguntó.

Torcí el gesto, pero sólo pareció que había cambiado ligeramente la posición de la boca, nada que pudiera alertar a los otros. Era fácil que pensaran que lo hacía por aburrimiento.

El tono de la mente de Alice ahora parecía alarmado y leí que vigilaba a Jasper con su visión periférica.

_¿Hay algún peligro?_ Ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda muy despacio, como si contemplara los ladrillos de la pared, suspiré, y luego me volví hacia la derecha, de nuevo hacia las grietas del techo. Sólo Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza.

Ella se relajó.

_Avísame si la cosa se pone fea._

Moví sólo los ojos, primero arriba, hacia el techo, y luego abajo.

_Gracias por ayudarme con esto._

Me alegré de no tener que contestarle en voz alta. No sabría que responderle.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestra última expedición de caza. No era un periodo de tiempo excesivamente insoportable para el resto de nosotros.

Algo incómodo a veces, si un humano caminaba muy cerca de nosotros o si el viento soplaba del lado equivocado.

Pero los humanos rara vez se aproximan a nosotros. El instinto les dice lo que sus mentes conscientes difícilmente comprenderían: que somos peligrosos.

Y en ese preciso momento Jasper lo era en grado sumo.

Concentre mi atención hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban las chicas nuevas, eran Isabella Swan y Vanessa McCarty. La hija y sobrina del Jefe de policía, respectivamente.

Me pregunté si podría leerles el pensamiento así como a su prima y hermana. Y me concentre olvidando por un momento que debía monitorear a Jasper.

De pronto, empezaron a gritar en mi cabeza todas las voces de alrededor que había contenido hasta ese momento.

_Esta chica es hermosa y se ve que le gusto, dentro de muy poco ella será mi novia, estoy seguro… _pensaba Mike Newton acercándose a la mesa en donde se encontraban acompañado por una muy fastidiada Ailin.

Escuchaba todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de los estudiantes en esta sala pero de ellas no lograba escuchar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un susurro. Era muy extraño, pues en la tienda de los Newton pude escuchar los pensamientos de Vanessa, pero esta vez no escuchaba nada. Fruncí el seño y me pregunte si tal vez ellas se habían retirado y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Miré hacia allí para comprobarlo, sintiéndome confuso. Comprobar con la vista lo que mi sentido extrasensorial me decía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.

Me sentí incómodo durante unos momentos. Nunca me había encontrado con nada similar. ¿Me pasaba algo malo?

Me notaba exactamente igual que siempre.

_Edward Cullen._ Acto reflejo. Me volví al oír mi nombre, aunque no es que nadie lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta, sólo lo había pensado. Mi mirada se encontró durante una breve fracción de segundo con la de un par de enormes ojos marrones, de color chocolate, unos ojos humanos en medio de un rostro pálido, con forma de corazón. Luego observe a la persona que había pensado mi nombre, Jessica Stanley. Me estremecí al recordar todas las veces que me incordió intentando por todos los medios que yo me fijara en ella de una manera especial. Dirigí mi vista hacia Ailin que tenia una mirada desesperada, seguramente por Newton y por ultimo observe un par de ojos marrones iguales a los que ya había visto, solamente que en una cara diferente. Conocía esos rostros a pesar de no haberlos visto nunca con mis propios ojos, excepto por Ailin. Eran el tema más destacado del día en todas las mentes: las nuevas alumnas,

Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad, y sus primas Ailin y Vanessa McCarty, que habían venido a vivir aquí por algún cambio en su situación familiar. Bella y Nessie. Hasta ahora habían corregido a todo el mundo que se dirigía a ellas por su nombre completo…

Guardaba la esperanza de que tal vez al observarlas con mis propios ojos lograría alguna especie de conexión y así poder leer sus pensamientos. Pero mis esperanzas fueron destruidas, pues seguía sin escuchar ni un solo susurro departe de esas tres mentes.

Aparte la mirada fingiendo desinterés, por el bien de mis hermanos y de las tres chicas.

—Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen —le murmuré a Emmett, para distraerme, que se rió entre dientes y pensó: _Espero que lo esté haciendo bien__._

—En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror.

Me siento un poco decepcionado.

_¿Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo?_

Como decirles a mis hermanos que no podía escuchar los pensamientos de estas chicas y que una de ellas podía leer el pensamiento al igual que yo. Tendría que investigar sobre ella, me preocupaba que pudiera leer en alguna de nuestras mentes algo extraño sobre nuestra naturaleza.

Dejé de pensar en el tema de los pensamientos ocultos, me irritaba no poder escucharlas y no quería desarrollar ningún interés por sus pensamientos simplemente porque no podía acceder a ellos. Sin duda, cuando pudiera descifrarlos, y seguramente encontraría la manera de hacerlo, serían tan superficiales e insignificantes como los de cualquier otro humano. No merecían siquiera el esfuerzo que me costaría llegar hasta ellos.

Aunque si debía investigar a Ailin, por el bien de mi familia.

— ¿Así que las chicas nuevas nos tiene miedo ya? —preguntó Emmett, esperando aún una respuesta.

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba preparado para hablar de las nuevas, en especial de Ailin.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de la cafetería. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper simulaban ser estudiantes de último curso, por lo que se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases. Yo interpretaba un papel más juvenil, de modo que me encaminé hacia la clase de Biología de primero, preparándome mentalmente para soportar el tedio. Era dudoso que el señor Banner, un hombre de intelecto medio, se las ingeniara para insertar en su explicación algo que pudiera sorprender a alguien que tenía dos licenciaturas en Medicina.

En la clase, me instalé en mi silla y dejé que los libros, puro atrezo, puesto que no contenían nada que no supiera ya, se desparramaran por la mesa. Era el único alumno que no compartía pupitre. Los humanos no eran lo bastante listos para saber por qué me temían, pero su instinto de supervivencia resultaba suficiente para mantenerlos alejados de mí.

El aula se fue llenando despacio conforme los chicos iban regresando del almuerzo en un lento goteo. Me repantigué en la silla y dejé transcurrir el tiempo. De nuevo, deseé ser capaz de dormir.

Sus nombres volvieron a llamarme la atención. Tal vez porque seguía preguntándome que es lo que hacia especiales a estas tres estudiantes.

_¡Bien!_, pensó Mike Newton mientras se revolvía en su asiento para ver entrar a dos de las chicas.

Pero seguía sin leer pensamiento alguno desde la posición ocupada por Bella

Swan y su compañera. El espacio vacío donde deberían estar sus pensamientos me irritaba y desconcertaba.

Bella y Vanessa se acercaron a la mesa del profesor avanzando por el pasillo lateral que había a mi lado. Pobres chicas, los únicos pupitres libres era el contiguo al mío y al de Mike Newton.

Automáticamente limpié su lado del pupitre, empujando mis libros hasta formar una pila. Dudaba que alguna de ellas se sintiera muy cómoda en los asientos que debían ocupar, lo único peor que compartir mesa con Mike Newton era compartirla conmigo.

Comenzaba lo que para ella prometía ser un semestre muy largo, al menos en esta clase. Sin embargo, quizás podría sacar a la superficie sus secretos al sentarme al lado de alguna de ellas; no es que hubiera necesitado antes de proximidad para conseguirlo… y tampoco es que hubiera nada que mereciera la pena escuchar…

Bella Swan caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba

En mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación.

Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete.

No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento.

En aquel instante, no hubo nada que me asemejara a la persona que fui antaño, no quedó ni un jirón de los harapos de humanidad con los que me las arreglaba para encubrir mi naturaleza.

Yo era un depredador; ella, mi presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera ésta.

Para mí ya no había una habitación llena de testigos, porque en mi fuero interno los acababa de convertir a todos ellos en daños colaterales. El misterio de sus pensamientos quedó olvidado. Los pensamientos de Bella no me importaban nada porque no iba a poder pensar por mucho más tiempo.

Yo era un vampiro y ella tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en ochenta años.

No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése. Habría empezado a buscarlo desde mucho tiempo antes si hubiera sabido que existía. Hubiera peinado el planeta para encontrarlo.

Podía imaginar el sabor…

La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar.

No había pasado ni un segundo. Ella todavía no había terminado de dar el paso que la había puesto en la dirección del aire que fluía hacia mí.

Conforme su pie tocó el suelo, sus ojos se posaron en mí en un movimiento que ella pretendía que fuera sigiloso. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus ojos.

La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas le salvó la vida en aquellos momentos tan difíciles.

Pero no me lo puso fácil. Cuando ella fue consciente de la expresión de mi rostro, la sangre inundó nuevamente sus mejillas, volviendo su piel del color más delicioso que había visto en mi vida. Su olor era como una bruma en mi cerebro a través de la cual apenas podía razonar. Mis pensamientos bramaron incoherentes, fuera de todo control.

Los nervios la hicieron comportarse de modo torpe, por lo que tropezó y se tambaleó hacia delante.

Parecía débil, vulnerable, incluso más de lo que es habitual en un humano.

Intenté concentrarme en el rostro que había visto en sus ojos, un rostro que reconocí con asco. Era la cara del monstruo que había en mí, el que había combatido y derrotado a lo largo de décadas de esfuerzo y de disciplina inflexible. ¡Con qué rapidez emergía ahora a la superficie!

El olor se arremolinó nuevamente a mí alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome fuera del asiento.

No. Mi mano se aferró a la parte central del borde de la mesa para intentar sujetarme a la silla. Pero la madera no estaba por la labor y mi mano atravesó el armazón y arrancó un puñado de astillas. La forma de mis dedos quedó grabada en la madera.

_Destruye la evidencia_, ésta era una regla fundamental. Rápidamente pulvericé los bordes que tenían la forma de mis dedos, dejando sólo un agujero desigual y una pila de virutas en el suelo, que dispersé con el pie.

_Destruye la evidencia. Daño colateral…_

Sabía lo que podría suceder ahora. La chica podría venir a sentarse a mi lado y yo tendría que matarla.

Los testigos inocentes de la clase, otros diecinueve jóvenes y un hombre, no podrían abandonar la habitación una vez que hubieran asistido a lo que iba a ocurrir en breve.

Me acobardé ante la idea de lo que se avecinaba.

El rostro del monstruo en mi mente se burló de mí.

Aun cuando una parte de mí intentaba apartarse de aquella idea horripilante, la otra parte planeaba la forma de perpetrarla.

En el caso de que matara a la chica primero, sólo dispondría de quince o veinte segundos antes de que reaccionaran los humanos del aula. Tal vez algo más si no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio. Ella no tendría tiempo de gritar o sentir dolor y yo no la mataría con crueldad.

Esto era todo lo que podía hacer por esta desconocida con esa sangre tan horriblemente deseable.

Pero habría de impedir que escaparan. No debía preocuparme por las ventanas, ya que estaban demasiado altas y eran muy pequeñas para servir a nadie en su huida. Sólo quedaba la puerta, que los dejaría atrapados en cuanto se bloqueara.

Intentar abatirlos a todos cuando estuvieran dominados por el pánico y chillando, en pleno caos, seguramente sería más lento y difícil. No imposible, pero habría mucho ruido y tiempo de sobra para un montón de gritos. Alguien podría oírlos… y me vería forzado a matar incluso a más inocentes en esta hora negra.

El olor me castigó hasta cerrarme la garganta reseca y dolorida.

Además, la sangre de Bella se enfriaría mientras mataba a los otros.

De modo que sería mejor encargarme primero de los testigos.

Me tracé un esquema mental. Yo estaba en mitad de la habitación, en la última fila de la parte de atrás. Empezaría por el lado derecho. Estimé que podría romper aproximadamente entre cuatro y cinco cuellos por segundo, y sería menos escandaloso. El lado derecho sería el de los afortunados porque no me verían llegar. Después daría la vuelta por la parte frontal e iría de delante hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo; matarlos a todos me llevaría a los sumo cinco segundos.

Sin embargo sería tiempo suficiente para que Bella viera con claridad lo que se le venía encima. Suficiente para que tuviera miedo. Suficiente para que gritara, si el susto no la dejaba paralizada en su sitio. Sólo un débil grito que no haría venir a nadie corriendo.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire y el olor se convirtió en un fuego que corrió por mis largas venas vacías y me abrasó el pecho hasta consumir cualquier impulso positivo que hubiera sido capaz de sentir.

En ese preciso momento, el profesor les indico sus lugares.

-Señorita Swan siéntese por favor en la cuarta mesa junto a su compañero-dijo y maldecí la mala suerte con la que contaba este día.

-y usted señorita McCarty en la tercera mesa- Dijo. Isabella Swan comenzó a caminar hacia mi lado mientras que la otra joven charlaba con el profesor.

Estaría sentada a pocos centímetros de mí dentro de escasos segundos.

El monstruo en mi mente sonrió ante la expectativa.

Alguien sentado cerca de mí, a la izquierda, cerró de golpe una carpeta. No miré para ver cuál de los malditos humanos había sido, pero el movimiento envió una bocanada de aire normal, inodoro, hacia mi rostro.

Durante un escaso segundo, pude pensar con claridad.

En ese precioso segundo, vi dos rostros en mi mente, uno al lado del otro.

Uno era el mío, o más bien lo había sido: el monstruo de ojos inyectados en sangre que había matado a tanta gente que había dejado de contarlos.

Asesinatos racionalizados y justificados.

Un asesino de asesinos; el asesino de otros monstruos menos poderosos. Era consciente de que se trataba de un complejo de dios, si pudiera llamarlo así, el de alguien que cree poder decidir quién merece una sentencia de muerte. Era un compromiso conmigo mismo: me alimentaba de sangre humana, pero en su definición más amplia, ya que mis víctimas eran, debido a sus varios y oscuros pasatiempos, escasamente más humanos que yo.

El otro rostro era el de Carlisle.

No había ninguna semejanza entre ambos rostros. Eran como la noche y el día.

No existía ningún motivo para buscar semejanzas. Carlisle no era mi padre en un sentido biológico estricto y no compartíamos características similares. El parecido en el color de la piel se debía a lo que éramos; todos los vampiros tienen la misma tez helada y pálida. El parecido en el color de nuestros ojos era otra cosa: el reflejo de nuestra mutua elección.

Y aun así, aunque no había base para establecer semejanzas, me imaginaba que mi rostro había comenzado a reflejar el suyo hasta cierto punto, en los malditos últimos setenta años durante los cuales yo había abrazado su camino y seguido sus pasos.

Mis rasgos no habían cambiado, pero a mí me parecía que algo de su sabiduría había marcado mi expresión y que algo de su compasión podía encontrarse en la forma de mi boca, así como trazas de su paciencia eran evidentes en mi ceño.

Todas estas pequeñas mejoras habían desaparecido de la cara del monstruo.

En pocos momentos, no quedaría en mí nada que reflejara los años que había pasado con mi creador, mi mentor, mi padre en todos los sentidos que importan. Mis ojos volverían a brillar rojos como los del diablo; toda la bondad habría desaparecido para siempre.

Yo veía el rostro de Carlisle en mi mente, y sus ojos amables no me juzgaban.

Sabía que él me perdonaría por el horrible acto que iba a cometer, porque me amaba, porque pensaba que era mejor de lo que realmente era. Y seguiría queriéndome, incluso aunque le demostrara que estaba equivocado.

Bella Swan se sentó en la silla que había a mi lado con movimientos rígidos y forzados, ¿por el miedo?, y el olor de su sangre se extendió como una nube inexorable a mi alrededor.

Le demostraría a mi padre que se había equivocado conmigo.

Y la tristeza de este hecho hería casi tanto como el fuego de mi garganta.

Me aparté de ella con asco, sintiendo repugnancia por el monstruo que deseaba tomarla.

¿Por qué tenía que haber venido aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que existir? ¿Por qué tenía ella que destruir la poca paz que me quedaba en esta existencia mía de redivivo? ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer esta irritante humana? Acabaría conmigo.

Volví la cara para no verla en cuanto me invadió una repentina furia, un odio irracional.

¿Quién era esta criatura? ¿Por qué yo, por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué debía perderlo todo ahora sólo porque a ella le había dado por escoger esta insólita ciudad para aparecer?

¡¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí?!

¡Yo no quería ser un monstruo! ¡No quería matar en esta habitación llena de niños inofensivos! ¡No quería perder todo lo que había ganado en una vida entera de sacrificio y privaciones!

No podía… Ella no podía hacerme eso.

El olor era el problema, el enorme atractivo de su olor. Si hubiera alguna manera de resistir… Bastaría que otro chorro de aire fresco me aclarara la cabeza.

Bella Swan sacudió su cabello largo, espeso, de color caoba, en mi dirección.

¿Estaba loca? ¡Era como si le diera alas al monstruo! Tanteándole.

Esta vez no había ninguna brisa amable que apartara el olor lejos de mí.

Pronto estaría todo perdido.

No, no hubo ninguna brisa. Pero yo no tenía por qué respirar.

Paré el flujo de aire a través de mis pulmones; el alivio fue instantáneo, pero incompleto. Todavía tenía el recuerdo del olor en mi cabeza y el sabor en el fondo de mi lengua. Ni siquiera podría resistir eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero quizás fuera capaz de soportarlo una hora. Una hora. Sólo el tiempo necesario para salir de esa habitación llena de víctimas, víctimas que quizás no tendrían que serlo. Si era capaz de contenerme sólo durante una hora.

No respirar era una sensación incómoda. Mi cuerpo no necesitaba oxígeno, pero iba contra mis instintos. Yo confiaba más en el olor que en cualquiera de los otros sentidos en momentos de tensión. Era el que me guiaba durante la caza y el primero que avisaba en caso de peligro. No solía encontrarme en situaciones difíciles siendo yo un peligro en mí mismo, pero el instinto de supervivencia era tan fuerte en mi naturaleza como en el de un ser humano normal.

Incómodo, pero manejable. Más soportable que olerla a ella y no poder hundir mis dientes en su fina piel, delicada y transparente hasta llegar al cálido, húmedo, pulsante…

¡Una hora! ¡Sólo una hora! Debía dejar de pensar en el olor, en el sabor.

En silencio, la chica mantuvo el pelo entre nosotros, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que dejó caer la melena sobre la carpeta. No podía verle la cara, ni podía intentar leer sus emociones en sus sinceros ojos profundos. ¿Había sido por eso por lo que ella había extendido su cabellera entre nosotros?

¿Quería esconder esos ojos de mi vista? ¿Sólo por miedo?

¿Por timidez? ¿Para mantener ocultos sus secretos?

Vanessa también se sentó en la mesa frente a nosotros al lado de Mike Newton.-ugh. Juro que si pudiera le clavaria los dientes justo en la yugular a este…desesperante- murmuró la chica. Solté una risita por lo irónico de la situación, ella deseaba hacer con Newton lo mismo que yo con su prima. La chica que estaba adelante no se imaginaba que tan literal podría llegar a ser su comentario.

Me distraje por un momento imaginando como se vería la escena en la que la joven de diecisiete años se le tiraba a Mike y no para besarlo como el llevaba imaginándose desde que Vanessa se sentó a su lado. ¿Que pensaría la chica Swan de eso?

Mi irritación anterior por no ser capaz de leerle los pensamientos era poca cosa en comparación con la necesidad —y el odio— que me embargaba en ese momento. Porque yo odiaba a esa frágil adolescente que se sentaba a mi lado, la odiaba con la misma fuerza con la que me sentía apegado a mi anterior identidad, al amor por mi familia, a mis sueños de ser algo mejor que lo que era… Odiarla, odiar el modo en que ella me hacía sentir, me ayudaba un poco.

Sí, y la irritación que había sentido antes no era importante, pero también me favorecía. Me ceñí a cualquier emoción que me distrajera de imaginar su delicioso sabor…

Odio e irritación. Impaciencia. ¿Es que la hora no iba a terminar nunca?

Y cuando la hora terminara… Entonces ella saldría de esta habitación, y ¿qué haría yo?

Podría presentarme. Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu próxima clase?

Me contestaría afirmativamente aunque, como yo sospechaba, me temiera, porque era la respuesta educada y apropiada. Bella seguiría la costumbre y caminaría a mi lado. Resultaría bastante fácil llevarla en la dirección equivocada. Un espolón del bosque sobresalía como un dedo hasta tocar la parte posterior del aparcamiento. Podría decirle que había olvidado un libro en mi coche…

¿Se daría cuenta alguien de que yo había sido la última persona con la cual la habían visto? Estaba lloviendo, como siempre.

Dos impermeables oscuros encaminándose en la dirección equivocada podrían despertar un interés excesivo y delatarme.

Además, no era el único que había reparado en ella aquel día, aunque ninguno de forma tan devastadora como yo. Mike Newton, en especial, estaba pendiente de cada cambio de su postura en la silla mientras ella se movía nerviosamente al igual que su prima; estaba tan incómoda por estar cerca de mí como cualquiera en su lugar, como yo habría esperado antes de que su olor hubiera destruido cualquier interés caritativo. Vanessa McCarty seguramente notaría si ella salía de clase conmigo.

Podría soportarlo una hora, ¿y dos?

Me estremecí a causa del dolor y la quemazón.

Ella volvería a una casa vacía acompañada de sus dos primas, ya que el jefe de policía Swan trabajaba a jornada completa. Conocía el edificio, del mismo modo que conocía cada casa en esta ciudad tan pequeña. La casa se encontraba aislada en lo alto de la ciudad, junto a un espeso bosque, sin vecinos cerca. Incluso aunque ellas tuvieran tiempo para gritar, que no lo tendrían, no habría nadie que la escuchara.

Ésta era la manera más responsable de llevar el asunto. Había pasado siete décadas sin probar la sangre humana. Si contenía la respiración, podría aguantar dos horas más. Y cuando ella estuviera sola, no habría ocasión para que nadie resultara herido excepto tal vez sus primas. Y no existe motivo alguno para precipitarse, el monstruo de mi cabeza me dio la razón.

Era un sofisma pensar que sería menos monstruo por salvar a los diecinueve humanos del aula con esfuerzo y paciencia y matar sólo a tres inocentes jóvenes.

Aunque la odiaba, sabía que mi odio era injusto. Me di cuenta de que a quien detestaba realmente era a mí mismo.

Y me odiaría más aún cuando ella hubiera muerto.

Soporté toda la hora así, imaginando las mejores formas de matarla. Evite visualizar el acto real, ya que esto habría sido demasiado para mí. Perdería la batalla y terminaría matándolos a todos. Así que me concentré en el aspecto estratégico del plan y nada más.

Ella me miró más allá de la muralla de sus cabellos en una sola ocasión, casi al final de la clase. Sentía arder en mi interior aquel odio injustificado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y lo vi reflejado en sus ojos asustados. El arrebol cubrió sus mejillas antes de que pudiera volver a esconderse en su pelo y yo casi perdí los estribos.

El profesor se disculpó para llamar a su esposa, según lo que inevitablemente escuche, su hijo pequeño esta enfermo y ellos están muy preocupados. Carlisle menciono el caso del niño una vez, dijo que era una enfermedad pasajera pero si no lo cuidaban podría tener un desenlace fatal.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de desviar mi atención de la deliciosa humana que se sentaba a mi lado, vi como Mike Newton se volteaba hacia Vanessa y reclamaba su atención, ella por cortesía se volteo para escuchar lo que él le decía entusiasmado

'_¡AILIN!, JURO QUE SI DE VERDAD TU PUDIERAS MORIR YO TE MATARIA EN ESTE MOMENTO, SABIAS QUE ME TENDRIA QUE SENTAR CON ESTE INSOPORTABLE Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA EVITARLO ME ESTA TOCANDO IUUUG. JURO QUE SI LO VUELVE A HACER LE MUERDO LA MANO PARA QUE APRENDA A MANTENERSE LEJOS DE MI' _pensó y casi gritó Nessie.

Me imagine que Vanessa sabía que su prima podría escucharla y le grito mentalmente con toda la furia que su pequeño cuerpo podría contener. Era increíble la reacción que tenían las McCarty al toparse con los intentos románticos de Newton, mas sin embargo, ver como Mike colocaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Vanessa me molesto, no se de donde vino ese malestar. Tuve ganas de romperle todos y cada uno de los dedos a Newton por estar tocándola.

Y mi molestia aumento cuando Newton le preguntó - ¿y tienes novio, linda?- Nessie se quedo estática en su lugar.

-ehhh….-se quedo callada, me imagino que preguntándose si seria bueno decirle que estaba soltera, si es que lo estaba_-_ehhh_…-_Deduje que estaría soltera por que se acababan de mudar al pueblo pero decirle eso a un Mike muy entusiasta no era buena idea.

-ehhh si, si tengo novio-dijo Nessie pero su voz se escuchaba nerviosa. Me imagine que estaba mintiendo.

_Creo que no se molestara _

'¿_QUEEEEEE? NEWTON NO VA A BESARME, PRIMERO LE ROMPO LA CARA ANTES DE PERMITIRLO ¡PUAJ!'-_ pensó mi hija alejándose disimuladamente de Mike.

Edward soltó una risita, creo que Ness pensó todo eso demasiado fuerte y él lo alcanzo a escuchar.

Ness y Mike siguieron conversando pero ella se veía incomoda

Menos mal que sonó el timbre.

Salvado por la campana, igual que en el dicho.

Ambos nos habíamos salvado: ella de la muerte, y yo, durante un breve tiempo, de convertirme en la criatura de pesadilla que temía y detestaba.

No pude moverme con la lentitud habitual mientras salía de la clase. Algún observador ocasional hubiera averiguado que había algo raro en mi forma de caminar, pero nadie me prestó atención. Todos los pensamientos humanos seguían girando en torno a la chica que estaba condenada a morir en poco menos de una hora.

Me escondí en el coche.

No quería pensar en mí mismo como en alguien que se debía ocultar. Se parecía demasiado a la cobardía, pero sin duda ése era el caso ahora.

En aquellos momentos, no tenía la disciplina necesaria para permanecer rodeado de humanos. Al concentrar todas mis energías en no matar a uno de ellos, me había quedado sin fuerzas para resistirme frente a los demás. En caso contrario, menuda pérdida. Ya que tenía que rendirme al monstruo, al menos haría que mereciera la pena la derrota.

Puse el CD con la música que por lo general me calmaba, pero me sirvió de poco. No, lo único que en ese momento podía ayudarme era el aire frío, húmedo y limpio que soplaba con la ligera lluvia a través de las ventanas abiertas. Aunque todavía podía recordar el olor de la sangre de Bella Swan con perfecta claridad, inhalar el aire era como limpiar el interior de mi cuerpo de una infección.

De pronto, me pregunté dónde estaría Alice. ¿No me había visto matar a la joven Swan de mil formas diferentes? ¿Por qué no había venido en mi busca o en mi ayuda, para detenerme o al menos limpiar las evidencias? ¿Estaba ella tan absorta vigilando a Jasper de que se metiera en problemas que no había sido consciente de otras posibilidades mucho peores?

¿Era yo más fuerte de lo que pensaba? ¿Y si realmente no iba a hacerle nada a la joven? No. Yo sabía que eso no era verdad. Alice debía de estar muy concentrada en Jasper.

Busqué en la dirección en que sabía que la iba a encontrar, dentro del pequeño edificio donde se impartían las clases de inglés. No me llevó mucho localizar su

«Voz» familiar. Y llevaba razón. Volcaba todos sus pensamientos en Jasper, vigilando las mínimas posibilidades minuto a minuto.

Deseaba pedirle consejo, pero, al mismo tiempo, me alegraba que ella ignorase de lo que yo era capaz y que, en la última hora, hubiera considerado seriamente la posibilidad de provocar una masacre.

Un nuevo fuego recorrió mi cuerpo, el de la vergüenza. No quería que ninguno de ellos lo supiera.

Si lograba evitar a Bella Swan, si me las arreglaba para no matarla —el monstruo se retorció y le rechinaron los dientes de frustración sólo de pensarlo—, en tal caso, nadie se enteraría.

Si pudiera alejarme de su aroma…

No había razón alguna para no intentarlo al menos. Elegir lo correcto. Tratar de ser lo que Carlisle pensaba que era.

La última hora de clase estaba a punto de terminar. Decidí llevar a la práctica mi nuevo plan de inmediato. Era mejor que quedarme sentado en el aparcamiento, donde ella podría pasar cerca de mí y acabar con mi empeño.

Volví a sentir un rencor injustificado por la muchacha. Odiaba que, sin saberlo, tuviera ese poder sobre mí, que ella me pudiera convertir en algo ultrajante.

Crucé el pequeño campus muy rápido —tal vez demasiado, pero no había testigos— en dirección a la oficina. No había razón para que mi camino y el de

Bella Swan se cruzaran. Debía evitarla como a la pequeña peste que era.

La oficina estaba vacía, a excepción de la secretaria, la única persona a la que quería ver.

No oyó mi sigilosa entrada. — ¿Señora Cope?

La pelirroja de bote alzó la vista y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Estos correctores de exámenes… siempre los sorprendía con la guardia baja, jamás se enteraban de nada, sin importar cuántas veces nos hubieran visto con anterioridad.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó entrecortadamente. Estaba un poco agitada._ Estúpida,_ pensó en su fuero interno, _es lo bastante joven para ser mi hijo, demasiado joven para pensar__en él de esa forma…_—. Hola, Edward. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

La mujer agitó las pestañas detrás de las gruesas gafas. Estaba incómoda, pero yo sabía ser encantador cuando me lo proponía.

De hecho, me resultaba muy fácil, conocía de inmediato qué tono adoptar o qué gesto realizar.

Me incliné hacia delante y sostuve su mirada como si observara intensamente esos corrientes ojillos castaños suyos. La mujer era ya un manojo de nervios.

Esto iba a resultar sencillo.

—Me preguntaba si me podría ayudar con mi horario de clases —dije con la voz suave que reservaba para cuando no deseaba atemorizar a los humanos.

Oí cómo aumentaba el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

—Por supuesto, Edward. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —_demasiado joven, demasiado joven_, se gritaba a sí misma. Se equivocaba, por supuesto. Yo teníamás años que su abuelo, aunque, según mi permiso de conducir, ella teníarazón.

— ¿Sería posible cambiar la clase de Biología por otra de mayor nivel científico? Tal vez Física…

— ¿Tienes algún problema con el señor Banner, Edward?

—En absoluto. Lo único que ocurre es que ya he estudiado ese temario…

—… en esa escuela de enseñanza acelerada a la que asististeis en Alaska, cierto —frunció los labios mientras lo consideraba.

_Todos deberían estar en la universidad. He oído las quejas de los profesores. Destacan en todo, no vacilan al contestar, jamás se equivocan en un examen… parece que hubieran encontrado la forma de engañarnos en cada asignatura. El profesor Varner estaría dispuesto a creer que nos están haciendo trampas antes que aceptar que un alumno es más inteligente que él… Apuesto a que su madre les da clases…_—. Enrealidad, no caben más alumnos en Física. Al profesor Banner le disgusta tenermás de veinticinco alumnos en una clase-

—Yo no sería ningún problema.

Por supuesto que no. _Un perfecto Cullen no lo sería nunca._

—Ya lo sé, Edward, sólo que no hay suficientes pupitres…

—En ese caso, ¿podría no asistir a clase? Emplearía ese tiempo en estudiar por mi cuenta.

— ¿No asistir a clase de Biología? —se quedó boquiabierta. _Es una locura. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aguantar una asignatura que ya te sabes? Tiene que haber algún problema con el profesor Banner. Me pregunto si debería hablar con Bob del tema_—. Notendrás suficientes créditos para graduarte.

—Ya recuperaré al año que viene.

—Tal vez deberías comentarlo antes con tus padres.

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, pero fuera quien fuera no me importunó con sus pensamientos, por lo que ignoré esa entrada y me concentré en la señora Cope. Me incliné un poco más cerca y le sostuve la mirada con los ojos abiertos. Hubiera funcionado mejor de haberlos tenido dorados en lugar de negros. La negrura atemoriza a la gente, como debe ser.

—Por favor, señora Cope —modulé la voz del modo más suave y persuasivo que pude, y puedo ser considerablemente persuasivo—. ¿No hay ninguna otra clase donde haya sitio para mí? Estoy convencido de que debe de haber un resquicio en algún sitio. Biología como sexta hora de clase no puede ser la única opción…

Le sonreí a la par que procuraba no mostrar mucho los dientes para no asustarla y suavizar la expresión del semblante.

Su corazón resonó con más fuerza.

_Demasiado joven_, se recordó frenéticamente.

—Bueno, tal vez podría hablar con Bob, quiero decir, con el señor Banner y ver si…

En un segundo cambió todo: la atmósfera de la habitación, mi misión en la misma, la razón por la que me inclinaba hacia la mujer pelirroja… Lo que antes tenía un propósito concreto, ahora se había convertido en otro muy distinto.

Un segundo fue todo lo que necesitó Samantha Wells para abrir la puerta y depositar con retraso la hoja de firmas en la cesta situada en la entrada. Un segundo fue lo que tardó el golpe de viento que se coló por la puerta en sacudirme. Un segundo fue todo lo que necesité para comprender por qué esa primera persona no me había interrumpido con sus pensamientos nada más entrar.

Aunque no necesitaba asegurarme, me volví. Lo hice despacio, pugnando por controlar los músculos que se negaban a obedecerme.

Bella Swan estaba ahí en frente, de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta, con un papel apretado entre las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más de lo habitual cuando asimiló mi mirada feroz, inhumana.

El olor de su sangre saturó cada partícula de aire en la habitación pequeña y calurosa. Mi garganta estalló en llamas.

El monstruo me observó de nuevo desde el espejo de sus ojos, una máscara de maldad.

Mi mano vaciló en el aire sobre el mostrador. No tendría siquiera que mirar hacia atrás para coger la cabeza de la señora Cope y aplastarla contra la mesa con fuerza suficiente para matarla. Dos vidas, mejor que veinte. Una ganga.

El monstruo esperaba ávido y hambriento a que lo hiciera.

Pero siempre debe haber una posibilidad de elegir, tenía que haberla.

Interrumpí el movimiento de mis pulmones y fijé el rostro de Carlisle delante de mí. Me volví para encarar a la señora Cope y escuché la sorpresa interna que le había causado el cambio en mi expresión.

Echando mano del autocontrol que había tenido tiempo de practicar en décadas de esfuerzo, conseguí que mi voz sonara aún más monótona y suave.

Quedaba suficiente aire en mis pulmones para hablar una vez más, apresurando las palabras.

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giré y me lancé fuera de la habitación al tiempo que intentaba no sentir la calidez de la sangre dentro del cuerpo de Bella cuando pasé a escasos centímetros de ella.

No paré hasta llegar a mi coche, moviéndome demasiado rápido todo el camino hasta allí. La mayoría de los humanos se habían marchado ya, por lo que no hubo muchos testigos.

Los demás estaban allí cuando me deslicé dentro del Volvo.

Intenté controlar la respiración, pero tragaba a grandes bocanadas el aire fresco, como si estuviera sofocado.

— ¿Edward? —me preguntó Alice con voz preocupada.

Sólo sacudí la cabeza en su dirección.

— ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —inquirió Emmett, distraído en ese instante por el hecho de que Jasper no estaba del mejor humor para su revancha.

En vez de contestar, lancé el coche marcha atrás. Debía salir de allí antes de que Bella Swan me siguiera incluso al aparcamiento.

Mi propio demonio personal, hechizándome... Hice girar el coche y aceleré.

Cogí los setenta antes de llegar a la carretera y una vez en ella, llegué a los ciento diez antes de doblar la esquina.

Sin mirar, supe que Emmett, Rosalie, y Jasper se habían vuelto todos para observar fijamente a Alice, que se encogió de hombros. No podía ver lo que había pasado, sino lo que estaba por pasar.

Y luego miró hacia adelante para ocuparse de mí. Ambos procesamos lo que ella veía en su cabeza y ambos nos sorprendimos por igual.

— ¿Te marchas? —susurró ella.

Los otros se volvieron para observarme a su vez.

— ¿Voy a hacerlo? —susurré entre dientes.

Entonces, vio que mi futuro tomaba un giro mucho más oscuro cuando flaqueaba mi resolución.

—Oh.

Bella Swan estaba muerta. La sangre fresca arrancaba brillos escarlata a mis ojos. Luego, había una investigación y transcurría un largo plazo de espera, por precaución, antes de que volviera a ser seguro que saliéramos, para empezar de nuevo…

—Oh —dijo otra vez.

La imagen de su visión se volvió más detallada. Contemplé el interior de la casa del Jefe Swan por primera vez, y vi a Bella en una cocina pequeña de armarios amarillos, dándome la espalda mientras yo la acechaba desde las sombras… hasta que el olor me llevara hasta ella…

— ¡Detente! —gruñí, incapaz de soportarlo más.

—Lo siento —susurró ella con ojos dilatados.

El monstruo se regocijó.

Y la visión de la mente de Alice volvió a cambiar. Una autopista vacía, por la noche, flanqueada por árboles cubiertos de nieve que desfilaban a más de trescientos por hora.

—Te echaré de menos.

Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada de aprehensión.

Estábamos a punto de llegar al lugar donde teníamos que girar para tomar el largo camino que nos llevaba a casa.

—Bajémonos aquí —les instruyó Alice—. Debes decírselo tú mismo a Carlisle.

Asentí y las ruedas del coche chillaron al frenar bruscamente.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper descendieron en silencio. Harían que Alice se lo explicara todo cuando yo me hubiera marchado.

Ella me tocó el hombro.

—Harás lo correcto —murmuró, pero esta vez no era una visión, sino una orden—. Charlie Swan no tiene más familia. Eso le mataría a él también.

—Sí —dije yo, aunque sólo podía estar de acuerdo con Alice en la última parte de la frase.

Ella se deslizó fuera para reunirse con los otros, con las cejas fruncidas, llena de ansiedad. Desaparecieron entre los árboles y estuvieron fuera de mi vista antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta al coche.

Aceleré de regreso a la ciudad, y supe que las visiones en la mente de Alice estarían tornando del negro al blanco como si fueran una luz estroboscópica.

Mientras conducía de vuelta a Forks a ciento cincuenta, no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba.

¿A despedirme de mi padre o a abrazar al monstruo que moraba en mi interior? La carretera desaparecía bajo las ruedas.

* * *

uhhh..los celos de padre despertaron en nuestro querido Edward hehehehe'

( Y Mike realmente es una molestia).

Aviso: Estos primeros capitulos contienen Spoilers de los libros, pues se supone Bells esta viviendo la misma historia denuevo, solo que con Ness y Ailin. Pero todo va cambiar cuando entren a escena los lobos *gritos* hehehe' asi que no sera exactamente igual a la historia original.

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**espero sus opiniones, consejos, tomatazos, ya saben..todo es bien recibido mientras sea bien enviado.**

**Besioos by: Yesiita CB**


	6. conversaciones y vampiros

**HOOOOLA! **

**lo siento, lo siento, lo siento de verdad por la tardanza. Aunque tambien es posible que ni me extrañen T.T**

**Pero bueno, aqui les dejo el capi, esta medio corto pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las escenas conocidas son de S.M lo demas es propiedad de la personita que vive en mi cabeza hehehe'**

* * *

Chapter 6: conversaciones y ...vampiros.

Estaba desolada, volvía a sentir ese agujero en mi pecho. Esa sensación de vacío que sentía no la podía controlar, a pesar de tener a mi hija y mi prima, nada podía sustituir a mi amado novio y esposo. Pase toda la semana como un zombi. Frente a Charlie fingía aunque nunca se me dio bien mentir pues mi padre me preguntaba si estaba bien, si estaba enferma.

El primer fin de semana que pase en Forks fui vagamente consiente de que era arrastrada por Nessie y por Ailin en todas las tiendas del centro comercial. Estaba tan triste que estaba me probé todas y cada una de las prendas sin rechistar, seguramente Alice estaría muy feliz si me viera probarme todas las prendas que me ponían enfrente. Ni siquiera me pasó por la mente reclamar que mi prima gastó su dinero, caminamos por el centro comercial comimos helado e intentaron subirme el ánimo, pero nada podría hacerlo.

Aun me lastimaba pensar en la mirada de Edward, su mirada hostil, airada y lo peor, reflejaba odio y tristeza. Estaba consciente de que era porque mi sangre le cantaba y no podía culparlo pero dolía, dolía como si un agujero se abriera en mi pecho y me quemara lentamente disfrutando como el dolor me consumía. Y me molestaba de sobremanera que estuviera en Denali.

Con Tanya.

-Bella, no puedes seguir así. Sé que te lastima la actitud de Edward, pero vamos, ya ha pasado una semana….y tú sabes que el actuaria así-Dijo mi prima, mientras conducía hacia el instituto. ¿Una semana? Entonces si mi memoria no me fallaba, Edward regresaría hoy. Una sonrisa boba se instaló en mi cara.

-así me gusta-me dijo Ailin _porque sospecho que tu repentina felicidad tiene que ver con Edward _pensó con burla.

-mamá, ¿qué te puso feliz tan de repente?-me preguntó Nessie _mmm…SIP, papá tiene algo que ver en esto _pensó ella también.

-Hoy regresa a la escuela, es más, hasta me va a hablar si no recuerdo mal-dije aun con una sonrisa.

Después de una larga semana, por fin vería su perfecto rostro otra vez y escucharía su hermosa voz. Era increíble lo mucho que extrañaba a mi amado vampiro.

El día paso más rápido de lo que pensé, fiel a su costumbre Mike me acompaño a todas las clases que compartíamos. Nessie rodaba los ojos y bufaba por sus insinuaciones hacia ambas.

_Solo le falta la cola y las orejas para ser un Golden cruzado con un chihuahua _Pensó mi hija cuando salimos de la primera clase. _Perro faldero. _Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el salón de ciencias.

Cuando Salí rumbo a la cafetería, vi todo blanco. Ufff Nieve.

Mi gozo en un pozo. Otra vez.

Camine rumbo a la cafetería con sumo cuidado de no caerme, aun no me acostumbraba a mi torpeza habitual. Sabía que hoy Edward estaría en la cafetería con sus hermanos, y cuando entre no pude evitar observarlos ahí, tan perfectos como lo recordaba y justo en ese momento sus hermosos ojos se encontraron con los míos y esta vez solamente observaba un punto de curiosidad e insatisfacción por no poder leer mi mente.

Camine hacia la cola para comprar mi comida y luego buscaría a Nessie y a Ailin.

Compre un trozo de pizza y una limonada, me gire para buscar a las chicas con la comida en mis manos cuando divise a Nessie caminando hacia la fila acompañada de Ángela, me alegra muchísimo que mi hija tenga amigas humanas, y quien mejor que Angela que siempre ha sido una buena chica.

—Hola Bella—me dijo Nessie llegando a donde yo estaba parada buscándolas.

—hola Ness, Angela—salude a ambas.

—Hola—me respondió Ángela.

Angela y Renesme compraron su comida y nos dirigimos a la mesa en donde nos hemos sentado la última semana, nos sentamos junto a Angela y Jessica.

Comimos y conversamos de cosas triviales y mi prima no aparecía.

Estaba debatiéndome mentalmente entre mirar de reojo a Edward o dejar mi vista en el suelo.

_¿Ailin? ¿En dónde estás? Estoy muy preocupada por ti. _Pensó mi hija y la verdad me empezaba a preocupar también.

_Estoy bien, es solo que el consejero quería hablar conmigo. Ya saben, mis padres muertos y mi hermanita a la cual tengo que cuidar…ya estoy aburrida de su sermón._

Al menos esta bien, ya estaba preocupándome pero me había dado cuenta de algo y no le dejaría pasar.

_¿Dónde está Mike? El tampoco vino a almorzar, no es que me importe pero… _Pensé para ellas. Y era cierto, no había visto a Mike desde la primera clase que compartimos. La verdad era un alivio estar sin sus constantes insinuaciones.

_Ni lo menciones Bella, ha estado todo el almuerzo sentado frente a la oficina esperando a que yo salga… es apoyo moral según él._

Tomo de todo mi esfuerzo y concentración el no reírme de la escena que Ailin plantaba en mi cabeza. Mike sentado frente a la oficina de orientación como todo un perrito guardián.

Tocaron la campana para ir a biología. Todos salieron de la cafetería y emitieron un gemido excepto yo, hasta Nessie estaba emocionada con la nieve. Pero los planes fueron frustrados por el aguacero que arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve.

Nessie y yo caminamos cuidadosamente con rumbo al salón, trataba de no darle vueltas al hecho de que Edward estaría a menos de un metro de mí después de una semana llena de ansiedad por mi parte. Pero debía guardar mi distancia con él.

Las chicas y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que los Cullen no debían saber que venimos del futuro, porque cualquier cambio alteraría el curso de las cosas y Nessie podría desaparecer. Así que debía seguirle la corriente a Edward, dejarme llevar. Como si fuera la primera vez.

Entramos al salón, mi mesa estaba vacía, pero yo sabía que no significaba nada. El entraría, se sentaría en su lugar, me diría su nombre y preguntaría sobre el clima. Era ridículo que me sintiera nerviosa.

El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas en cada mesa.

Me senté incomoda e inquieta, dibuje garabatos en la pasta de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y luego comenzó a latir descontroladamente cuando lo vi. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. _Respira mamá _pensó Nessie y soltó una risita. Le dedique una mirada molesta y volví mi vista al maravilloso hombre que tenía frente a mí.

Su deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan—

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Era tan surreal volver a escuchar su melodiosa voz.

Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —aunque yo ya lo sabía…pero anhelaba seguir escuchando su voz.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

—Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba—

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.

—No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.

Pareció confuso.

— ¿Prefieres Isabella?

—No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.

—Oh—No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.

El señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

—Empezad —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.

—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz. Yo sabía que me consideraba una humana normal pero yo contaba con la experiencia de treinta tres años en comparación con tos los demás jóvenes de mi edad.

—No —dije, sonrojada— yo lo hago— Me lucí un poquito.

Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

—Profase —afirmé con aplomo.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuándo empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, justo como lo recordaba. Esas manos que tantas veces me acariciaron y desee que por un momento me volviera a abrazar como antes pero retiré la mano con brusquedad. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

Bien sabía yo que el "señor todo lo sé porque todo lo leo" tenía toda la razón así que para que molestarme en ver la diapositiva si ya sabía que tenía razón.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

—Interface—

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike miraba asombrado a Nessie porque ella había identificado sola las diapositivas y otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. Sentí la enorme necesidad de que me hablara, de escuchar su aterciopelada voz.

— ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para que me hablara, sé que suena tonto pero no lo pude evitar.

Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.

—No—

—Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos—

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista, creo que ya se dio cuenta de que cometió un error al decirme que no utilizaba lentillas. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

Me pregunto si estaba en una clase avanzada en Phoenix y yo me sonroje al contestarle que sí. Me cuestiono sobre si había realizado el laboratorio antes y yo le conteste que si pero con la blástula de un pescado.

—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Nessie bufó desde su lugar y le envió una mirada molesta al profesor _como se atreve a dudar de la inteligencia de mi madre _pensó molesta y regreso a su trabajo.

Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo.

— ¿El clima? ¿Enserio le pregunta sobre el clima?—murmuro Nessie y Edward se le quedo viendo un largo rato.

—En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad y llamando su atención.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

—Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.

—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.

—Antes si, pero ahora no puedo imaginarme mi vida en otro lugar —le respondí.

—Muy drástico tu cambio de parecer ¿no?—afirmo de nuevo.

—Es…complicado —murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

—Antes odiaba Forks, me desagradaba tanto frio y tanta humedad. Quería salir corriendo de aquí —sonreí melancólicamente— de hecho por eso nunca regrese hasta ahora. Pero aquí encontré algo que yo ni siquiera había pensado en encontrar y ha cambiado mi forma de pensar sobre este lugar. Creo que si pudiera me quedaría a vivir el resto de mis días en este lugar–dije mirando al vacío, imaginando mi vida en este pueblo con el amor de mi vida y con mi hija por toda la eternidad.

—No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba sombrío— muchos encuentran cosas que no estaban buscando en el lugar y en la situación menos esperada. Y muchos tienen que vivir con ello aunque no les guste—Yo sabía que se refería a su estado como vampiro ¿Por qué nunca entendería que él es un maravilloso ser que lucha contra lo que es por no lastimar a los demás?

—Sí, pero a veces también hay que aprender a agradecer las pruebas que la vida nos impone. Nos hacen más fuertes y más maduros —Podía notar que Nessie estaba atenta a nuestra conversación.

—Supongo que si —Dijo Edward con tono duro. Todavía cavilando mis palabras.

— ¿Y qué has encontrado en Forks que te ha hecho cambiar tan radicalmente tu opinión sobre este lugar?—_Tu_. Quise decirle, pero me mordí la legua para no hablar más de lo que ya había dicho.

—A mis primas, a mi padre y… todo lo que habría podido anhelar y más —le dije omitiendo él era lo más valioso que había encontrado en este lugar.

—Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras después de un incómodo silencio—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

Ya me extrañaba que no hubiera descubierto ya el trasfondo de mis palabras. Pues siempre fue bueno leyendo mis expresiones, recuerdo que mi madre decía que yo era un libro abierto en cuanto a mis emociones.

— ¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarlo.

—Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Me extraño que mi tono sonara tan duro pero era sumamente irreal estar aquí sentada, tratando de llevar una conversación con el que sería en algún futuro mi esposo y padre de mi hija. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz baja, sabia que hablaba consigo mismo; típico de Edward.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra, estaba enfadada conmigo por haber logrado que su atención se fijara en otro lugar, otros pensamientos, otras personas que no eran yo.

— ¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.

Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.

— ¡No!—_ de hecho te amo, serás mi novio/esposo/padre de mi hija…como podrías molestarme. _Pensé con ironía y mi hija soltó una risita ante mis pensamientos que al parecer no había guardado para mí misma. Me sonroje al escuchar el tono tan ansioso que se escuchó en mi voz.

— Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto—Seguramente eso causaría estragos en sus pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño.

—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento—_ ¡ha! Llevo escuchando eso mucho tiempo. _Pensé.

—Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.

—Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír. Sabía que trataba de infundirme miedo, pero ya se daría cuenta el mismo que ese tipo de trucos suyos no causaban ningún efecto en mí.

El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle a Edward que ahora quería vivir en Forks toda la vida, seguro se burlaría luego de mis palabras. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.

Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente comprendiendo lo difícil que es para él no matarme y estar tan cerca de mi e incluso mantener una conversación conmigo.

Nessie me esperaba ya lista y Mike tras de ella. Lo imagine moviendo el rabo.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el gimnasio, era increíble como Mike podía sostener una conversación solamente con la ayuda de monosílabos de parte de Nessie y míos.

Nos despedimos de Mike antes de entrar a los vestidores de mujeres a cambiarnos para la clase de Educación Física.

—Edward estuvo más amable el día de hoy ¿no?—comento Nessie con un leve toque de burla.

—Le vinieron bien sus vacaciones—dije ácidamente. Me molestaba el hecho de que la semana pasada haya estado con Tanya y sus bellas hermanas como compañía.

— ¿Estas celosa?—susurró Nessie.

— ¡claro que no!—le mentí descaradamente, pero la verdad es que me molestaba de sobremanera pensar que pudieron haber estado juntos.

Después de todo yo solo soy la humana que está al borde de la muerte por tener un olor tan apetitoso para un vampiro. Y Edward bien podría elegirla a ella.

—Bueno si, me fastidia la idea de que Edward pasara toda una semana en compañía de Tanya—le susurre a Ness con cuidado de que nadie más escuchara nuestra conversación.

Tanya era hermosa, como todos los vampiros, era vegetariana igual que Edward y era todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear. Aun no entiendo porque él no la eligió como su pareja en el ¿futuro?

Como sea, esta vez ella tenía una segunda oportunidad y bien podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Edward. Me estremecí de dolor al pensar en la idea de que mi amado vampiro se diera cuenta de que no soy lo suficiente buena para él y eligiera a Tanya o a otra vampira hermosa que se cruzara en su camino.

—Tranquila Bells, si él hubiera hecho algo malo, pues yo no estaría aquí ¿no?—dijo Nessie arreglando su cabello en una coleta.

—Tienes razón—le dije muy poco convencida. Debía confiar en que todo terminaría bien.

No presté atención a la clase ni al partido de Voleyball que se jugaba a mí alrededor. Mike, quien por suerte estaba en mi equipo, cubría mi lugar para que el otro equipo no se aprovechara de mi debilidad en los deportes. Afortunadamente realice buenos saques cuando era mi turno, estaba feliz de que algo de la coordinación vampírica que poseía antes me haya servido en esta ocasión y tal vez si practicaba, mejoraría.

Cuando nos encaminamos hacia el aparcamiento solamente había una fina niebla que calaba hasta los huesos. Entramos al auto u encendimos la calefacción.

Poco a poco el estacionamiento se fue quedando vacío y mi hija estaba impaciente por que mi prima saliera del instituto para ir a casa. Solamente quedaban algunos autos estacionados y curiosamente el Volvo plateado y el Jeep de Emmett seguían en el estacionamiento.

_Están esperando a tío Emmett y a tía Rose _Pensó Nessie, yo la con curiosidad, como sabia eso ella.

_Oído vampírico ma, no lo olvides _Pensó de nuevo y yo lo comprendí. Me sorprendía que Ailin no nos respondiera a los pensamientos, normalmente cuando pensábamos algo para las tres, ella siempre tenía algo que decir. Seguramente estaba demasiado distraída con lo que sea que la tenía aun en el instituto.

Después de Veinte minutos, vimos salir a un grupo de alumnos de último año en el que estaban incluidos Emmett, rosalie y Ailin. Mi prima se apresuró al auto y se subió en el asiento de atrás mientras que yo estaba como piloto y Ness como copiloto.

—Lo siento chicas, pero la clase de Química se alargó y el profesor no nos dejó salir hasta ahora—Nos dijo para calmar la curiosidad.

_¿Compartes clase con Emmett y con Rosalie? _Le pregunte mentalmente y vi como los Cullen arrancaban sus autos y salían del aparcamiento a toda velocidad.

_Si, compartimos química. _Pensó ella también.

¡Curioso! Llevamos una semana de clases y no habíamos hablado de las clases y nuestros compañeros, supongo que es porque nuestras conversaciones siempre van entre sí de los Cullen deberían saber que somos del futuro; los lobos, Jake y la magia. Sobretodo esta última.

Arranque el auto y conduje con cuidado hacia la casa.

El viaje transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, hoy haríamos un picnic en el patio, para variar nuestra rutina según Nessie que es quien propuso la idea.

Llegamos a casa y preparamos todo para nuestro almuerzo en el jardín de atrás de la casa, las chicas ya estaban acostumbradas a comer comida humana así que no teníamos problema con eso. Hice hamburguesas y sándwiches de jamón para pasar el rato. Mi prima tuvo la idea de que hoy tuviéramos un pequeño debate sobre el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas ya que extrañamente las tres compartíamos el mismo amor por los libros y la lectura clásica.

Colocamos un pequeño mantel en la parte de atrás de la casa y llevamos todo. Estábamos comiendo y haciendo planes para su próxima caza, diríamos que sus tíos de parte de su padre las había invitado a pasar un fin de semana en su casa de playa en California pues ambas tenían la idea de hacer un viaje de caza más largo que los que habían realizado juntas anteriormente.

Nessie estaba emocionada por encontrar un puma y Ailin estaba planeando buscar un oso irritado para entretenerse un rato. Eso me recordó a Emmett y la pregunta que traía en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo pero no me había atrevido a expresarla en voz alta para no tocar el tema de sus padres.

—Ail, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—le dije mientras ella le daba un sorbo a su bebida de naranja.

—Claro Bells, dispara—Me dijo con una gran sonrisa que estaba segura se borraría en cuanto escuchara mi pregunta.

— ¿McCarty es tu verdadero apellido?— le pregunte y tal como predije su expresión se tornó seria.

—sí, ese es el apellido de mi padre—dijo y me preguntó — ¿Por qué?—

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que ese es el apellido de Emmett cuando era humano—Expliqué.

— ¡Es cierto!—dijo Nessie—lo había olvidado ¿tienes algún parentesco con él?—le preguntó a mi prima la cual frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, no sabía que ese era su apellido. Solo he encontrado a una persona con el mismo apellido que el mío—dijo perdiéndose en algún recuerdo —Es humano y vive en Tennessee. Tiene cuarenta años y tres hijos—Dijo volviendo al presente.

—Sería interesante investigar si Emmett es algo mio y el tal vez po…. —Estaba diciendo cuando el viento golpeo su rostro y se puso seria, se puso de pie a velocidad vampírica. Nessie y yo nos miramos confundidas con su actitud cuando Renesmee inspiró y realizo la misma acción de mi prima.

Ambas estaban serias y me miraban con temor. Eso solo podía significar algo: Problemas.

—Bella, entra a la casa—me dijo recogiendo a velocidad vampírica nuestro picnic improvisado y entregándoselo a Nessie.

—Renesmee suban al auto y manejen directo a La Push—dijo con un tono serio, era el mismo tono serio que adoptaba Edward cuando estábamos en peligro. Nessie asintió con seriedad y tomó mi mano para dirigirnos al auto.

Me pare en seco y les hice frente, me molestaba que me trataran como antaño y no me dijeran que es lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Me pueden explicar que pasa?—les dije con un tono molesto que no dejaba cabida a suplicas.

Ailin volteo a verme, ella tenía una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno. Se escucharon ruidos a lo lejos, como si los animales estuvieran huyendo de algo o alguien. Ambas chicas posaron su vista en el bosque y luego en mí.

—Son vampiros…. —dijo Nessie con una expresión que yo jamás había visto en su rostro pero si en el de Edward. Tenía miedo por mí.

—…y no son los Cullen—Dijo Ailin.

* * *

**uffff...por fin termine este capitulo. Lamento hacerlos esperar tanto pero...la inspiracion se me fue. **

**Pero he regresado y prometo actualizar mas seguido hehehehe'**

**gracias por sus Reviews, favoritos, alertas y mas. y espero mas..hehehe'**

**Bessitos by: YesiitaCB**


	7. Extraña Sensación

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, escenas, dialogos, lugares que reconozcan pertenecen a S.M.

Siento taaanto a tardanza chicas pero aqui esta por fin el capi...espero que les guste!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Extraña sensación.

POV Bella.

Estaba más que preocupada en ese momento por mi prima, habían vampiros extraños y posiblemente no vegetarianos y ella se había ido sola a buscarlos. Estábamos de camino a La Push, otra situación que me preocupaba: Los lobos.

Tal vez mi prima se encontrara con ellos y le hicieran algo, después de todo ellos no conocen a nadie como ella, la verían como humana pero se darían cuenta de que no es completamente humana.

Nessie estaba inusualmente callada mientras conducía el auto. Imagino que estaba igual de preocupada, ella y Ailin había creado una especie de conexión especial entre ellas. Tal vez se deba a que se encontraron primero. Las chicas me explicaron que ambas tomaron dirección hacia Forks y aquí se encontraron, hablaron y descubrieron que estaban en el pasado. Aparecieron con Charlie fingiendo ser hermanas y esperando que yo llegara, Nessie conocía la historia de su padre y yo así que confiaban en que yo aparecería de un momento a otro para vivir con mi padre.

_Chicas estoy tras de ustedes, Paren el auto. _Se escuchó la voz mental de mi prima y yo suspire aliviada porque estaba sana y salva. Y al parecer Ness estaba igual de aliviada que yo.

Nessie se detuvo a varios metros de la línea divisora entre el territorio Quileute y en silencio esperamos a que Ailin se acercara.

Me sobresalte cuando Ailin tocó la ventana del copiloto en donde yo estaba, me estire para quitarle el seguro a la puesta de atrás del auto de Ness y ella entró al auto.

Renesmee y yo estábamos esperando que ella hablara pero comenzó a retirar ramitas y hojas de su cabello con tanta paciencia que yo me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

— ¿Qué paso?—Le pregunte ansiosa.

— ¿Quiénes eran?—Preguntó Nessie igual de ansiosa que yo.

—Sinceramente chicas, no lo sé. Seguí sus rastros hasta el límite del territorio Quileute; yo pensaba seguir pero uno de los lobos apareció, por suerte creo que no me vio—Dijo pero la duda bailaba en sus ojos, lo podía notar. Se estaba debatiendo internamente en decirnos algo o no. Suspiró y dijo:

—Antes de que el lobo apareciera, logre verlos—dijo y se quedó callada.

— ¿Qué viste? ¿Quiénes eran?—Pregunto Nessie.

—Vi dos capas negras y una grisácea obscura— Sentí que por un momento mi corazón se detuvo solo para comenzar a latir descontroladamente. Las capas negras, eso solo podía significar una cosa: Los Vulturi.

Estaba en shock y tenía miedo; miedo por mi hija, por mi prima, por los Cullen y la manada ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Qué podrían buscar los Vulturi tan cerca de mi casa como para que el olor llegara hasta e jardín trasero de la casa? ¿Nos estaban vigilando?

Nessie estaba igual de horrorizada que yo. ¿Qué hacían los Vulturi aquí?

—Tranquilas chicas, sea lo que sea, estaremos preparadas —Dijo con la voz calmada, pero pude identificar el temor en su tono de voz. Ella también tenía miedo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—susurró Nessie con una mueca de miedo y como no tenerlo, si éramos tres mujeres indefensas ante los Vulturi y toda su guardia.

—Por lo pronto estar alertas y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, estoy segura que los lobos asustaron lo suficiente a los encapuchados como para regresar—Dijo Ailin fríamente, me recordaba a Carlisle en momentos serios, como las visitas o algo parecido.

Nessie encendió el auto y regresamos a casa en un silencio sepulcral.

El resto de la tarde se me pasó como un borrón, cenamos pizza con Charlie, hicimos nuestros deberes y subimos a la habitación. La ansiedad y la tensión se sentían a kilómetros, las tres estábamos ensimismadas en nuestros propios pensamientos. Nos preparamos para dormir en silencio y solo cruzando las palabras necesarias.

Yo seguía pensando en cómo íbamos a protegernos de los Vulturi, me preguntaba si la visita de estos extraños significaba que Aro estaba enterado de nuestro viaje en el tiempo. Eso sería peligroso para nosotras, pues prácticamente eran solo ellas dos para protegernos a las tres.

Y me preocupaba de sobremanera que Jacob no apareciera aun, debíamos de buscarlo pero si habían reconocido a Ailin en el bosque eso sería peligroso.

— ¿Creen que los Vulturi sepan que somos del futuro? Porque es obvio que eran ellos los vampiros del bosque—Susurró Nessie cuando estábamos las tres en nuestras respectivas camas.

—Es posible, recuerden que los Burke están de su lado—Dijo Ailin con un tono de preocupación—Eso me inquieta, porque eso nos colocaría en peligro real, ellos poseen magia negra y muy poderosa— Y es algo que yo no había considerado, los gemelos malvados que deseaban poseer toda la magia buena y convertirla en obscura y mala.

—Sera mejor dormir—Dije—Mañana podremos hablar de esto—Debíamos descansar y enfriar nuestras mentes para tomar la decisión correcta.

Y así termino nuestra pequeña charla, que solo consiguió preocuparnos más. Sentía miedo, miedo por mi familia, por las chicas y también tenía un extraño presentimiento de estar olvidando algo importante.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos, cada una a prepararse para el instituto, Nessie bajo a preparar el desayuno al notar que Charlie se había ido temprano a la comisaria.

Desayunamos rápido y en silencio, cuando salimos afuera no pude evitar que el gemido de frustración saliera de mi boca. Nessie y mi prima soltaron una risita al observar mi expresión.

Afuera hacia más frio de lo normal y todo estaba cubierto de una capa fina y blanca de nieve.

_¡Genial! Pensé_, seguramente hoy estaría cayéndome por todos lados. De nuevo.

Camine hacia el auto con demasiado cuidado para no resbalar y romperme algo. Y conociéndome eso no sería extraño.

Conduje con atención hacia el instituto, aún conservaba la sensación de estar olvidando algo, me molestaba y por más que trataba de buscar en mis recuerdos humanos antes del viaje en el tiempo no lograba recordar con claridad que pasaría el día de hoy.

—Ness, el consejero quiere vernos hoy en su oficina. Quiere hablar con las dos—Dijo Ailin cuando estábamos estacionándonos en el aparcamiento.

—Bien—Dijo Nessie con voz aburrida. Algo estaba escondiendo.

Sentí una necesidad enorme de salir del auto, de respirar el aire fresco. Nessie salió al mismo tiempo que yo y se sentó en el borde de la banqueta con su quijada apoyada en su rodilla, estaba triste, pero no sabía porque. Decidí que le peguntaría después. Un destello plateado me llamo la atención en el coche, las llantas estaban recubiertas por cadenas entrecruzadas. Camine con cuidado hacia la parte de atrás del auto para contemplar mejor el detalle de Charlie. Ahora comprendía porque no tuve problemas al conducir en la nieve esta mañana. Me conmovía enormemente que tratara de cuidar de mí una vez más, debía recordar agradecerle.

Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando escuche un chirrido aterrador y sentí un extraño _Deja Vu_ cuando el sonido se convirtió en un estruendo. Y cuatro voces diferentes gritaron ¡NO!

A mi mente llego recuerdo aterrador. No necesite voltearme para saber qué era lo que producía el sonido tan aterrador. Rápidamente fluyo en mí la adrenalina y pude ver con exactitud varias cosas a la vez, Edward y Alice estaban al otro lado del aparcamiento con una cara de espanto, Nessie gritó e intento correr pero se quedó ¿congelada?

Ailin tenía los ojos abiertos y note como movía discretamente los dedos en mi dirección y murmuraba en voz baja pero ahora mi atención la tenía la camioneta color azul de Tyler Crowley que derrapó en el hielo y comenzó a dar vuelas en mi dirección. La camioneta chocaría contra la parte de atrás del Audi y yo estaba en medio de los autos en un estado de shock, congelada y horrorizada ante mi inminente muerte. Note como un resplandor color morado se colocaba frente a mí creando una especie de pantalla y sentí que algo me jalaba hacia atrás pero al mismo tiempo algo me golpeó fuertemente, pero no de la dirección de la que esperaba. Suprimí el deseo de suspirar aliviada al ver a Edward sosteniéndome contra su frio cuerpo. Pero desafortunadamente realizó un movimiento brusco que causó que me golpeara la cabeza contra el asfalto. Edward maldijo mi suerte y me abrazo contra su cuerpo sosteniendo todo mi peso con un solo brazo.

Escuche un golpe sordo cuando la furgoneta choco contra el resplandor casi transparente y contra la mano nívea del vampiro al mismo tiempo.

Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado porque la camioneta golpeo el auto que se estaba entrando por la calzada y se escuchó un fuerte impacto, no pude prestar atención a otra cosa que a la camioneta que salió revirada por el golpe con el otro auto y se dirigía para matarme. De nuevo.

Extendió sus manos a unos centímetros de la pantalla purpura para protegerme pero la camioneta choco contra la pantalla impenetrable. El sonido que se produjo fue como si hubiera chocado contra una pared y finalmente la camioneta se detuvo. Respire aliviada porque la tragedia había terminado ya.

En aquel momento reinó un silencio absoluto en el estacionamiento antes de que todo el mundo chillara y gritaran, entre el mar de voces pude identificar la de Edward tan clara y nítida que creí que era una alucinación.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?—Su voz estaba teñida de preocupación.

—Estoy bien.

Mi voz me resultaba extrañamente tranquila para el momento tan terrible que había pasado. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero como siempre que intentaba protegerme.

—Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza—Intente incorporarme pero me tambalee y el me sostuvo de la cintura.

Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.

— ¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.

—Tal y como pensaba...

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa. Y conociéndolo así era. Me debatí en si debía preguntarle qué había pasado o quedarme callada, pero después de pensarlo decidí que tenía que hacer todo como si fuera la primera vez, aunque esto causara que se alejara de mí.

— ¿Cómo…cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?—Le pregunte dudando.

Su rostro se volvió serio e inescrutable, señal de que me mentiría.

—Estaba aquí a tu lado Bella—Dijo; su tono de voz se tornó serio al igual que su voz. Me estaba mintiendo, ¡claro! hagamos que Bella piense que está loca.

—Si claro—murmure con sarcasmo. Intente incorporarme y esta vez me dejo, quitó sus manos de mi cintura y se alejó lo más que pudo en el espacio reducido.

Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. Pero esta vez el deslumbrarme no funcionaria, al menos mientras estuviera bajo los efectos de la adrenalina.

Se escuchaban los gritos de todos pero la voz de alguien más entro en mi cabeza.

_¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? Ailin libérame en este momento ¡deja que me mueva! ¡Descongélame! _ Dijo la voz mental de Nessie. Vi como Ailin camino hacia Ness y le toco el hombro y esta se movió, apartó la mano de mi prima y venia hacia mi cuando vio a su padre junto a mí, sonrió enigmáticamente y se quedó parada observándonos. Así que mi prima la congeló, seguramente con uno de sus hechizos.

_Lo siento Ness, pero ibas a correr a velocidad vampírica, eso nos hubiera descubierto ante los humanos y ante los Cullen. _Pensó Ailin tranquilamente.

Intenté ponerme en pie e ir a tranquilizar a mi hija, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.

_Estoy bien _Pensé únicamente.

—Quédate ahí por ahora—dijo Edward.

—Pero hace frío —me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico.

—Estabas allí, lejos —dije y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

Su rostro se endureció.

—No, no es cierto.

—Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.

—Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.

Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.

—No —dije con firmeza.

El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.

—Por favor, Bella.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirí.

—Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.

— ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

—Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.

—Muy bien —repetí encolerizada sabiendo que no me diría absolutamente nada. Me cruce de brazos y Nessie hizo su entrada pasando por todos los carros y saltando el lugar donde la camioneta de Tyler y mi Audi estaba unidos y corrió a mis brazos. Ailin hizo lo mismo.

— ¡oh! Me asusté mucho ma…Bella. Creí que iba a perderte—Dijo mi hija con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándome más fuerte.

—Estoy bien—dije pero me dolía la cabeza en la parte donde me había golpeado.

— ¡Bella! Pensé que no lo lograría. Me asusto la idea de que no pudiera y que te pasara algo—Dijo AIlin abrazándome fuertemente. _¿El resplandor purpura? _Pregunte mentalmente y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Descuiden chicas, recuerden que he estado en situaciones peores…—Les dije a las chicas, olvidando por un momento que teníamos compañía.

—Gracias…Edward por ayudar a Bella—le dijo Renesmee a Edward, pude ver que estaba emocionada y melancólica, pues era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra a este Edward del pasado. El asintió con la cabeza.

El equipo de médicos de emergencia y varios profesores ayudaron a empujar la camioneta de Tyler para tener acceso al lugar en donde estábamos ya que las chicas habían saltado esa parte para llegar a nosotros. Y habría sido muy evidente que ellas también pudieran apartar la camioneta con una sola mano.

Uno de los médicos nos preguntó a los tres si estábamos bien, las chicas se lavaron las manos y dijeron que ellas no estaban involucradas en el accidente. Yo asegure que estaba bien, pero el tramposo de Edward les dijo que me había golpeado la cabeza. Me subieron a una camilla y me colocaron un collarín.

_Estúpido vampiro tramposo y chismoso. _Pensé para mí, olvidando por un momento que pensamientos así serian escuchados por las chicas. _Pensé que estarías acostumbrada_ Pensó Nessie con burla, desee soltarle una buen reprimenda por burlarse de mi pero Charlie apareció en ese momento.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?—Me pregunto preocupado.

—Si papá, estoy bien–Le conteste pero para variar él no me hizo caso y se volteo en busca de un paramédico que le aclarara sus dudas. Vi a lo lejos las expresiones molestas de los Cullen y a mi padre hablar con mis primas.

Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y esta arrancó con dirección al hospital. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que tenía pendiente con Edward, yo quería que el confiara en mí, que me dijera la verdad y sobre todo que no se alejara de mí, pero comprendía que era necesario su alejamiento para que las cosas cayeran en su lugar, justo como debía ser.

No sabía que le diría a Edward, trate de no pensar en eso y me concentre en rememorar las investigaciones que habíamos realizado sobre viajes en el tiempo. Ailin, Nessie y yo nos propusimos investigar lo más que pudiéramos sobre la magia, aunque nada hasta ahora había ayudado. En internet solo encontrábamos falsos mitos sobre brujas que volaban en escobas, que utilizaban calderos, varitas y se comían a los niños. Solamente tonterías.

Esta búsqueda me recordó a los tiempos de antaño, cuando yo buscaba coincidencias entre las leyendas de vampiros y Edward. Suspiré mientras me llevaban en silla de ruedas a la sala de urgencias.

Me sentí ridícula nuevamente por estar pasando esto, me paseaban por todo el hospital como una invalida y Edward, tan campante y majestuosamente había entrado por su propio pie al hospital ¡al menos hubiera fingido! Pero recordé que intentarían tomarle la presión y la temperatura ¿Qué dirían los médicos si se dieran cuenta que no tiene presión ni temperatura? Se asustarían. Creo que es mejor que haya convencido a todos de que él estaba bien. ¡Pero porque tenía que delatarme con lo del golpe en la cabeza!

Deje mis reproches mentales y fijé mi atención en Tyler que entro con múltiples vendajes. Contuve la respiración como cada vez que intuía que había sangre, parecería estúpido, porque la sangre no me llama la atención de la misma manera que antes pero aún me causaba náuseas y no quería vomitar en medio de la sala y darles motivos a los médicos para ingresarme en el hospital formalmente.

— ¡Bella! Cuanto lo siento. La camioneta se descontrolo ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento!—Decía Tyler tratándose de disculpar. Contuve el impulso de rodar los ojos al recordar que gracias a este accidente ganaría un pretendiente más ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!

—No hay culpa sin sangre Tyler. Estoy bien pero tú no pareces estarlo—Utilice la misma frase que Edward la última vez que estuve en esta situación, era extraño y surreal pero ya estaba acostumbrándome.

Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.

Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.

— ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! ¿Cómo te apartaste de ahí? En un segundo estabas ahí y luego desapareciste…—Dijo Tyler ignorando mis palabras.

—Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.

Parecía confuso.

— ¿Quién?

—Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.

Esperaba que mi habilidad para mentir hubiera mejorado y creo que así era.

— ¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

—Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.

Sabía que tenía sus razones pero no podía evitar enfurruñarme por la vergüenza que sentía.

La sala volvió a tomar vida cuando ingresaron a Lee Stevens, el conductor del otro auto involucrado en el accidente. Lo atendieron rápidamente pues estaba bastante lastimado.

Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.

— ¿Estará dormida?— escuche una voz musical muy conocida.

Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia.

Le fulminé con la mirada. Aunque no pude evitar admirar su perfección.

—Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler.

El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —Utilizó la misma frase que yo, aunque él creía que tenía un significado oculto que yo no sabía.

Tyler lo miró con detenimiento, seguramente recordando que yo le había dicho las mismas palabras. Edward frunció el ceño y luego me miro, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?—Pegunte para disimular un poco.

—Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

Entonces entró un doctor. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. Carlisle Cullen, un ejemplo de existencia para todos los vampiros "buenos". Evite a toda costa el sentimiento que me embargaba al volver a ver a la persona a quien yo había llegado a considerar mi padre. No quería llorar.

—Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora

— ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte—Vampiro chismoso.

—Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward.

Carlisle me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.

—No mucho.

Había tenido jaquecas peores.

Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

—De acuerdo, su padre y sus primas se encuentran en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con ellos, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

— ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento y recordé que todos mis compañeros habían utilizado el accidente como excusa para faltar a clase.

—En realidad — corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera—Dio dándole voz a mis pensamientos.

— ¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. Aun odiaba ser el centro de atención.

El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

— ¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y Carlisle me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.

—Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

—No me duele mucho —insistí.

—Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe.

—Sí, ha sido una suerte que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.

—Ah, sí, bueno —musitó súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Sabía que mi padre adoptivo estaba al tanto de todo.

—Lamento decirle que _usted _se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Tome la decisión de llevar la conversación pendiente lo más tranquila posible y lo más apegada a la realidad. Esperaba que mis mentiras hayan mejorado, porque presentí que mentiría mucho. Me acerqué a Edward.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Tu familia —dijo entre dientes.

Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa—_Paciencia con este vampiro porfavoooor _Rogué y fui respondida por carcajadas mentales de parte de las chicas que al parecer estaban en el hospital

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Rodee los ojos y camine lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.

Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad se veía de lejos, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.

—Quiero que me digas que paso en el aparcamiento del instituto —fui directo al grano, si iba a sufrir su ira, mejor que fuera de una vez.

—Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas—Me molestaba muchísimo que pusiera en duda mi cordura.

Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.

—No me pasaba nada en la cabeza—Respondí molesta.

Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?

—Quiero saber la verdad —Yo lo sabía todo, pero deseaba fervientemente que el confiara en mí y me dijera la verdad

— ¿Qué _crees _que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente. Su ira y hostilidad me enfadaron de sobremanera y no medí mis palabras.

—Te vi, no estabas cerca de mí, estabas con tu hermana en el volvo y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza porque no soy ciega y lo he visto todo con claridad y no estoy loca como para inventar todo. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo.

Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en mi coche azul, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la detuviste cuando iba a aplastarnos de nuevo...—Lo último lo tuve que inventar porque la verdad la furgoneta se había topado con la pantalla purpura de magia.

Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas.

Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?—su voz cuestionaba mi cordura de nuevo y explote con furia y frustración.

Me pare de puntitas y golpe su pecho con mi dedo índice, lo vi a los ojos con todo el enojo que pude.

—No te atrevas a cuestionar mi cordura Edward Cullen porque yo puedo ser todo lo que quieras pero no loca—Me cruce de brazos mientras seguía permitiendo que mi enojo saliera impregnado en voz.

—te vi, vi todo lo que hiciste, la velocidad, la fuerza, y lo sé todo. Así que no vuelvas a cuestionar mi cordura, porque de los dos, yo soy más cuerda y consiente de todo lo que me rodea. —Termine molesta y dispuesta para irme y dejarlo ahí. Estaba furiosa y no necesitaba seguir con mi discurso pues ya había dicho suficiente ¡Por Dios! ¡Le dije que lo sabía todo! Seguramente tendré problemas por eso.

Edward tenía los ojos como platos y el rostro descompuesto.

—Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes— Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén. Se le daba bien controlar su expresión.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie— Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado para que comprendiera que yo en verdad no diría nada, me delataría a mí misma y a las chicas si hablaba. Era absurdo pensar que yo le contara a alguien sobre esto. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro. Pero claro, eso él no lo sabía.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa?—Dijo y mi enfado creció de nuevo.

—Me importa a mí —insistí.

— ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

— ¡Gracias!—Le dije con enojo. Es que él no podía entender que . !

Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.

—No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

—No.

—En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.

—Bien, no necesito que tú me lo digas —Dije tranquila, si ya había dicho que lo sabía todo, que más daba que se lo confirmara, tal vez no cambiaría mucho el futuro si evitaba el mes tan frustrante en el que él no me hablaría. En sus ojos corría la incredulidad, él pensaba que yo no sabía en verdad de lo que estaba hablando.

—En tal caso, si lo sabes ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?—Pregunto, él quería saber que era lo que yo estaba pensando realmente.

— ¿Por qué te lo diría? ¿Por qué confiaría en ti si tu claramente no haces lo mismo?—Le dije enfadada, pero controlándome para no decir más de la cuenta. Su rostro se descompuso y sus ojos se obscurecieron por la ira. Pero no habló, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Rompí el silencio de nuevo.

¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.

Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

—No lo sé —susurró.

Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.

Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.

La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa.

—Estoy bien papá, solo necesito ir a casa y descansar—Le dije antes de que pudiera pasar algo más. Nessie y Ailin se acercaron y me abrazaron de nuevo, aunque ellas sabían que yo estaba bien.

Salimos del hospital a toda prisa, yo me subí al coche patrulla en el lado del copiloto y las chicas en la parte de atrás.

—A que nunca habías tenido arrestadas a dos personas de tu familia papá—bromee y señale a las chicas en la parte de atrás.

—La verdad no—rió Charlie—Y esperó nunca tener que hacerlo—Dijo estacionando el auto frente a la casa.

—Pero apuesto a que nunca habías detenido a dos niñas tan guapas eh Tío Charlie—Dijo Nessie, pero noté en su voz un deje de tristeza, ella se estaba esforzando por bromear y eso no era algo natural en ella.

—eso es seguro—Rio papá antes de bajarse del auto.

—Llevare tu auto al taller para ver que pueden hacer—Dijo Charlie cuando todos estábamos en la sala pero Ailin negó.

—Conozco a un amigo de mis padres en Seattle que tiene un local de enderezado y pintura de autos, tal vez lo debemos llevar ahí, es muy bueno y seguro nos hará un descuento—Dijo mi prima, no sabía que tan cierto era eso, pero sería una buena excusa para escaparnos a la biblioteca de la ciudad y así ampliar nuestra recién comenzada investigación sobre el tiempo y espacio.

—Hagan lo que crean pertinente chicas, confío en ustedes—Dijo—Pero no sé si sea una buena idea que vallan las tres solas a Seattle ¿quieren que las acompañe? ¿Cuándo planean ir?—preguntó Charlie.

—Yo pensaba en que podríamos ir el próximo sábado y tal vez podríamos aprovechar e ir de compras al centro comercial—Los ojos de Nessie brillaron por unos segundos y luego se volvieron a apagar— ¿seguro que quieres ir tío Charlie?—Le pregunto Ailin en un claro intento de hacer desistir a mi padre.

Charlie entendió la indirecta y dijo: —Esta bien, pero sigo pensando que no deberían ir solas. Tal vez podría hablarle al hijo de Billy para que las acompañe—Dijo papá sin tener idea del impacto de sus palabras— ¿recuerdas a Jacob Bella?, el hijo de Billy Back—asentí distraídamente y vi como una lagrima se escapaba de los ojos de mi hija.

Nessie se disculpó con todos y subió con la excusa de los deberes que tenía que hacer. Ailin y yo compartimos una mirada pero evitamos hablar mentalmente para no molestar a Nessie.

—Yo también quiero ir a acostarme papá, estoy muy cansada—Y me puse de pie con dirección a las escaleras.

—Descansa y si te sientes mal avísame—Dijo Charlie mientras yo subía las escaleras. Escuche como Ailin le decía a papá que ella prepararía una pequeña merienda y la cena.

—Bella, deberías llamar a tu madre—Dijo cuando yo estaba a punto de salir de su vista, voltea a verlo y bajo su cabeza avergonzado. Tendría que lidiar con mamá más tarde, por lo pronto mi prioridad era mi hija.

Entre a la habitación y vi como Nessie estaba recostada boca abajo en mi cama y sollozaba contra la almohada.

Me acerque lentamente y acaricie su cabello para que se relajara, al poco rato levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos. Pude contemplar una profunda tristeza y soledad, el tipo de soledad que yo había sentido hace ya muchos años, el agujero en el pecho que no te deja respirar. Yo lo comprendía perfectamente, mi hija sufría por la ausencia de Jake.

Mi hija se abrazó a mí y lloró de nuevo.

—Lo extraño mamá—susurro y un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

—Lo se mi amor, pero debes ser fuerte. No estás sola, me tienes a mí—Le dije con todo mi amor de madre impregnado en mis palabras.

—Hoy es…hoy celebraríamos nuestro especie de pre-aniversario o así lo llamaría tía Alice—Me explicó más calmada, recostó su cabeza en mi pierna y cerró los ojos—Ya sabes, el día que me dijo que yo era su imprimación y que el seria lo que yo necesitara de él, un amigo, un hermano…un protector—su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un triste susurro— Fue el día que me dijo que me amaba y que no era la imprimación que me quería por quien era, por cómo era—Y se echó a llorar otra vez.

No soportaba ver a mi hija sufrir así, era injusto que los Vulturi hubieran separado a Ness de Jacob, porque finalmente era culpa de ellos y su maldita ambición por poseer dones y poder. Se me partía el corazón en mil pedazos al ver a mi bebe tan destruida, era una imagen insoportable para mí como madre.

—Y…Y el sábado, es nuestro aniversario. Por la mañana el me pidió que fuera su novia y por la tarde le pidió permiso formalmente a papá ¿lo recuerdas?—Me preguntó y sonreí por el recuerdo. Edward se había puesto furioso y había perseguido a Jake hasta Canadá gritándole una sarta de groserías por haberse atrevido a poner sus ojos en su inocente hija. Y es que el muy tonto le dio un pequeño beso a Renesmee cuando declaro ante todos que la amaba más que a su propia vida, eso desquicio a Edward y resultaron ambos corriendo por el bosque.

Mi bebe se quedó dormida en mis piernas, la recosté en la cama y llame a mi madre.

Tuve que asegurarle como treinta veces que estaba bien, que había sido solamente un susto. Me hizo prometer que iba a llamarla más seguido y que le escribiría más seguido, sabía que había sido una mala hija últimamente pero la preocupación me ganaba y además no quería involucrar a mi madre en lo sobrenatural. Ella era demasiado intuitiva.

Nessie despertó justo a tiempo para cenar, tenía sus ojitos hinchados y rojos. Charlie lo noto y cuando iba a comentar algo sobre eso le interrumpí comentando cosas triviales, esperaba que papá entendiera y al parecer así fue.

Charlie se retiró a la sala de estar para ver televisión y nosotras lavamos los platos en silencio.

Cuando subimos a la habitación me prepare mentalmente para contarles a las chicas la plática con Edward.

—Bien Bells, suelta toda la sopa—Dijo Ailin tratando de sonar animada, Nessie sonrió tristemente y le trato de seguir la corriente.

—Sí, dinos que hablaron ¿porque hablaron verdad?—Dijo mi hija, pero su voz todavía se escuchaba algo apagada. No tenía ganas de darle vueltas al asunto así que fui directo al grano.

—Bueno…Me preguntó cómo estaba; luego Carlisle me reviso y le dije que debíamos hablar en privado—Nessie enarcó una ceja—Él quiso negarse pero luego salimos de la sala y me pregunto qué quería y además se atrevió a cuestionar mi cordura—Ailin sonrió, sabía que me molestaba que pensaran que estoy loca—Y Al final me enoje y le dije que no necesitaba que me dijera nada, que yo sabía todo pero quería comprobar si tenía confianza en mí—Dije bajando la cabeza avergonzada porque mi debilidad con Edward había sido la causa de haber hablado de más.

Reino un silencio sepulcral en la habitación que hasta podría jurar que se escuchaba los latidos de nuestros corazones.

—Bueno, en algún momento tendrían que enterarse ¿no?—Dijo Nessie tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Ailin estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, espere un regaño sobre la discreción o algo parecido pero sonrió y me miro con burla.

—Recuérdame no hacerte enojar Bells, seguramente lo dejaste con los ojos como platos ¿no?—Dijo y se echaron a reír con Renesmee. No era un secreto que yo tenía mi genio y no me molestaba que me lo recordaran.

— ¿No están molestas porque casi las delate?—Pregunte cuando ambas se estaban calmando.

—Que va Bells. Tú ya tienes suficiente con lidiar con tu vampirito masoquista y terco—Dijo Ailin y Nessie se río.

—Pero me gustaría que mantengamos la magia entre nosotros, al menos por ahora ¿vale?—Dijo Mi prima seriamente.

—Sin problema—Contesté.

—De todas maneras, si le digo a alguien que mi "hermana" es bruja no me creerían—Dijo Ness con burla.

—mamá… y ¿papá está muy enojado?—Preguntó Nessie.

—Algo, si no recuerdo mal él no va a hablarme por el próximo mes. Espero que dure menos que eso—Comente distraídamente.

— ¿Creen que los Cullen sepan de que los Vulturi están por aquí?—Preguntó mi prima.

—Es probable, tía Alice debió haberlos visto—Contestó Nessie y tenía razón Alice debió haberlos visto venir.

—En todo caso hay que estar pendientes—Comente—y no debemos dejar que Los Cullen lo noten— Porque si era así, descubrirían que tenemos algo que ver y comenzarían a sospechar.

—Bien, yo haré un par de rondas semanales. Solo para verificar que se hayan ido—Dijo Ailin, vi en sus ojos una lucha mental.

—Y…creo que debemos hablar con el consejo de La Push—Agregó Ailin, a Nessie le brillaron los ojos de esperanza—Por lo que mis padres me contaron una vez, n la península de Olimpic existe una pequeña tribu de indios que guardaban alguna clase de relación mágica con nosotros—Nessie estaba relajada y muy intrigada por la nueva información.

—Bueno, las leyendas Quileutes dicen que las transformaciones y todo eso tiene que ver con que la magia está en sus venas—Comentó Renesmee que había asistido a muchas reuniones del consejo.

—Billy dijo exactamente "No hemos llegado a desaparecer a pesar de lo escaso de nuestro número porque siempre ha corrido magia por nuestras venas. No siempre fue la magia de la transformación, eso acaeció después"—Dijo mi hija citando las palabras exactas de Billy Black.

—Bueno, tendremos que hablar con el sobre esto.

—Por lo pronto vamos a dormir y ya el planearemos la visita con tiempo—Dije —Tal vez Jacob aparezca para entonces y nos ayude con su padre—agregó mi prima.

Y yo en verdad esperaba que así fuera.

Jacob era como mi hermano y sinceramente yo también lo extrañaba mucho, no tanto como mi hija, pero me hacía falta.

Ver su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos negros brillar con amor cada vez que Nessie lo abrazaba. Decidí que le pediría a Charlie ayuda para que llamara a La Push y le preguntara a Billy por Jake. Tenía que encontrar a mi mejor amigo.

Nos preparamos para dormir, cada una pensando en el día tan agitado que habíamos vivido.

Me tome una pastilla para el dolor y me quede profundamente dormida arrullada por el bisbiseo de la lluvia que caía afuera.

* * *

Gracias! gracias por sus revews y estoy verdaderamente feliz por que mi historia les haya gustado.

Majo: Prometo intentar actualizar mas seguido...gracias por leerme.

Sofi: no habia podido agradecerte tus palabras, eres la primera que me dice que soy buena escritora...me siento en las nubes hehe'

¿Les gustaria que Jake haga su gran entrada? Les digo un secreto pero shhhhh...Jake aparece en el prox capi hehehe' Nessie estara feliz despues de su pasar su pre-aniversario solita :D

**Besiitos By: YessiitaCB**


	8. Apariciones

**Hola Hola! **

**Pues primero que nada quiero desearles un Feliz Año nuevo! Algo tarde vdd pero bueno, lo que cuenta es la intención.**

**No voy a ponerme a darles excusas por mi retraso al subir este capi...solo les dire que las fiestas navideñas si que absorven muuuucho tiempo.**

**En fin, no les quito mas su tiempo y las dejo con los chicos de twilight.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. yo solo los uso para crear nuevas historias hehehehe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Apariciones.

POV Bella.

"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado…o en mi caso, los recuerdos del futuro"

Hace tres días que sucedió el accidente con la camioneta de Tyler Crowley, todos mis compañeros se habías acercado a preguntar cómo me encontraba, como me había a apartado del camino de la furgoneta. Repetí muchas veces que Edward me había apartado del camino y que estaba a mi lado, todos decían que no habían visto a Edward cerca de mí.

El por otra parte se mostraba frio y distante, yo aún estaba molesta por la discusión así que ni intente hablarle. Me enfoque en ignorarlo olímpicamente y el al parecer hacia lo mismo.

Nessie estaba muy triste, mi hija estaba deprimida porque en dos días cumplía cinco años de noviazgo con Jacob. Mi niña lo extrañaba, la escuchaba llorar en las noches y llamarlo en sueños. Ailin se despertaba temprano y saltaba por la ventana hacia el bosque, una vez le pregunte que adónde iba y solo me respondió —Necesito encontrar a Jacob, no puedo seguir viendo a Nessie así—deduje que hacia algún hechizo o algo para buscar a mi amigo.

En el instituto Nessie estaba más que distraída, Mike había perdido la esperanza de que mi hija le prestara atención así que se concentró en llamar la mía, Mike había llegado a sentarse al borde de mi mesa a conversar conmigo hasta que sonara el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la clase. Mi amigo era muy agradable, pero me incomodaban sus intentos románticos conmigo.

Las chicas se iban hoy de caza, planearon ir al Monte Rainer pues no querían salir del estado. Las chicas me prometieron estar de regreso a tiempo para ir a clases el lunes.

—Llevaremos el Audi al taller el próximo sábado, e iremos a la biblioteca y al centro comercial—Prometió Ailin en un intento de sonar animada pero la verdad el ánimo de Ness empezaba a afectarnos a las tres.

Luego de que las chicas se despidieran de Charlie con las maletas en el auto verde y se fueran. Ailin me dejo su Mustang negro para que me pudiera movilizar "Cuídalo Bells, es mi bebe" dijo mi prima, yo solo rodé los ojos antes de coger las llaves y meterlas a el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Charlie se fue a pescar con Harry Clearwater después de que las chicas se fueran, así que me dedique a hacer la colada. Separe toda la ropa de todos por colores y la metí a la lavadora, limpie concienzudamente toda la casa.

Cuando termine me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo fácil para merendar pero cuando abrí el refrigerador me encontré con un cartón de leche y uno de jugo de naranja. Abrí la alacena y solamente encontré una caja de harina, recordé que no habíamos surtido la despensa desde hace una semana así que tome las llaves del auto negro y me dirigí al Triftway del pequeño Forks.

Hice las compras y las coloque en la alacena al regresar a casa. Prepare una lasaña para mi padre y para mí, después de cenar me disculpe con Charlie que había regresado para cenar y subí a mi habitación.

La mañana del domingo me pareció borrosa y aburrida hasta que Charlie me aviso que debía ir a la comisaria porque habían problemas.

Cuando Charlie se fue, tome el auto negro sin pensarlo dos veces y conduje rápidamente, sabía que era estúpido ir a ese lugar. Estúpido y necesario pero necesitaba información y solo ahí me la podían dar.

Cuando divise las primeras casas de la reserva respire más tranquila, la verdad me atemorizaba que los Vulturi estuvieran por aquí y me atraparan. No temía por mí, sino por lo que harían las chicas para salvarme.

Cuando llegue a la casita roja que me acobijo cuando yo más lo necesite me llene de nostalgia ¿Qué sería de Jake? ¿Me encontraría con el Jake desgarbado y de pelo largo al tocar esa puerta?

Miles de preguntas acudían a mi mente y solo había una manera de saberlo. Salí del coche y camine hacia la puesta de la casita pero nada me podría haber preparado para ver a quien me abría la puerta.

Billy Back, justo como lo recordaba me miraba con gesto interrogante mientras yo tenía las palabras atoradas en mi garganta. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, el padre de mi mejor amigo, el mejor amigo de mi padre que no me conocía aun.

—Di-disculpe, estoy buscando a Jacob Black—Balbuce y el frunció el ceño. Atisbe en su mirada dolor cuando me contesto.

—Él está de viaje ¿Quién es usted?—Me preguntó.

—Bella Swan—Le dije tendiéndole la mano.

— ¿La hija de Charlie?—asentí con la cabeza.

—Mucho gusta Bella ¿quieres pasar?—Me dijo moviendo su silla para atrás.

—gracias, pero debo regresar rápido a casa para la cena—Le explique.

—Bien ¿Para qué buscabas a Jake?—Preguntó. Y la verdad esperaba encontrar a Jake aquí y no tenía una buena excusa para darle a Billy.

—Es que…—Vamos Bella, inventa una buena excusa—Me comentaron que es un buen mecánico y…— ¡Piensa Bella! No podía decir que era mi auto porque estaba en casa abollado—El auto de mi prima hace ruidos raros así que me pidió que le consiguiera un buen mecánico—Rogué a todos los santos del cielo para que Billy me creyera y al parecer así fue.

—Lo siento Bella, no creo que Jake esté disponible como mecánico. Pero le diré que has venido y tal vez vallamos a verlos pronto—Finalizo Billy. Al parecer no obtendría información sobre Jacob por aquí, mis esperanzas de encontrar a mi amigo se habían reducido súbitamente.

Conduje hacia la paya y baje a caminar, recordé todas las veces que camine con Jake a mi lado hablando de cualquier cosa y cuando Sam se casó con Emily la boda fue aquí el esta playa. Todos vivíamos en paz y Nessie paseaba con Jake por todos lados saltando y tirando de él.

Como extrañaba ver las sonrisas tan radiantes de mi amigo y de mi hija cada vez que se veían a los ojos, ellos eran la típica pareja que derrama miel por todas partes. Había dulzura y amor por donde se les viera. Edward siempre reclamaba que Jake le había quitado a su princesa, pero en el fondo yo sabía que estaba feliz porque Ness reconociera a su compañero y que este fuera Jacob.

Mi Edward, como lo extrañaba, mi amado esposo, él era todo mi mundo, me dolía enormemente que no estuviera aquí para abrazarme y consolarme como cuando mi madre murió o cuando Charlie enfermó. Cuando tuvimos que abandonar Forks y cuando Alice se fue para buscar a Nahuel. Todas las veces que lo necesite él estaba ahí para mí y ahora no estaba.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la última vez que estuvimos separados, ese agujero en mi pecho, ese que estaba abriéndose en este momento y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera evitarme este dolor tan grande. Todos los recuerdos que luchaban por salir de ese lugar en donde los había encerrado para no sufrir estaban inundando y me deje llevar.

Perder a esa persona que ilumina tus días y tus noches, todos los hermosos detalles con los que me mimaba. Todas las veces que tocaba mi nana en su piano, todas las interminables noches de pasión en donde las palabras sobraban. Como olvidar el hermoso futuro que me esperaba y que había perdido.

Como asimilar el hecho de que Edward no estaba conmigo y verlo todos los días en el instituto tan distante y tan frio conmigo.

Y no es solo el, extraño a Alice y sus incontables salidas de compras, a Rose y nuestras clases de cocina para hacerle de comer a Nessie aunque a mi hija no le gustara.

Emmett con sus bromas sobre mi vida sexual, a pesar de que le gane el pulso y la apuesta cuando era neófita. A Esme y su infinita paciencia y amor maternal, Jasper con su bendito don que bien salvo a Emmett más de una vez. Carlisle y su mirada compasiva y paciente.

Los extrañaba a todos. Me hacían falta sus miradas de comprensión, diversión y amor. Mi vista estaba nublada por tantos recuerdos y tantas lágrimas, me alegraba de estar sola, para que nadie me viera derrumbarme ante el dolor.

Era tan surreal ver todo lo que había pasado y saber lo que pasara y no poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitar los tragos amargos que la vida traería a todas y cada una de las personas pero debía recordarme que cualquier cambio podría alterar el curso del tiempo y alterar el futuro. Eso no debía pasar.

Todos esos pensamientos me distrajeron del dolor y lo agradecía. Ahora con la mente clara y los sentimientos desahogados podía pensar claramente pero Edward y su recuerdo cruzaban mi mente sin poder ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Que estaría haciendo mi Edward en el futuro? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia en el futuro?

En verdad solo espero que no cometa una locura y nos quiera ir a buscar con los Vulturi y a como es mi vampiro favorito es muy capaz de hacerlo. Eso es algo en lo que yo no había pensado ¿Qué estará pasando en el futuro?

Porque nosotras estamos aquí en el pasado pero toda nuestra vida está en algún lugar del futuro. Nuestra ausencia debe haberse hecho notar ¿no?

Con todos mis pensamientos revueltos tome el auto negro y conduje de regreso a casa, desde la ventanilla podía ver como el día estaba llegando a su fin, serian como las cuatro o cinco de la tarde pero aquí no podía estar segura.

Llegue a casa y noté que el coche patrulla de Charlie no estaba, me estacione y entre a la casa.

Subí a mi habitación y encendí la computadora que Ailin insistió en comprar para las tres.

Ingrese mi correo y mi contraseña mientras veía el reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Así que mi viaje a La Push había durado dos horas… ¡y yo que lo sentí eterno!

Escribí unos cuantos correos a mi madre contándole sobre "mis primas", la escuela, la salida de compras, el auto y le repetí que estaba bien. Me sentía culpable por olvidarme tanto tiempo de mi madre pero era inevitable, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a su ausencia. Era una mala hija, lo sé. Me prometí a mí misma que le escribiría más seguido.

Cuando termine, apague la computadora y me dispuse a leer Cumbres Borrascosas. De nuevo.

Jamás me cansaría de este libro, estaba muy concentrada en la parte en donde Heathcliff escucha a Catherine decirle a Nelly que está enamorado del pero su unión la rebajaría.

Me sobresalte ante el sonido estridente del teléfono.

— ¿Bella?—Escuche una voz muy conocida.

— ¿Papá?—Conteste.

—si Bells, hoy llegare tarde a casa. Hay problemas en las afueras del pueblo y tengo que ir a investigar—Dijo Charlie por el teléfono. Se escuchaba muy apresurado.

—Está bien papá. Ten cuidado—Respondí.

—Está bien, tus primas llegaran en la noche. Diles que no me esperen despiertas y tú tampoco—Se escuchó al fondo como lo llamaban.

—Tengo que irme, cuídate cariño—Me dijo y colgó.

—Adiós papá—Le dije a la línea cortada. Colgué el teléfono, tome mi libro y salí al patio de atrás a seguir mi lectura.

Me concentre de nuevo en leer mi libro pero no conseguí enfocar mi mente, me sentía intranquila. Tenía el presentimiento de no estar sola, me estremecí cuando paso por mi mente la imagen de unos ojos color carmesí que me observaban con atención. Cerré mi libro de golpe ante este pensamiento, debía ser que la oscuridad que empezaba a rodearme estaba causando estragos en mi mente.

Me levante dispuesta a entrar en la casa cuando vi una sombra que se acercaba hacia mí a paso humano desde lo más profundo del bosque. Se detuvo al borde del jardín de la casa, ahogue un grito cuando la figura cubierta con una capa negra se descubrió el rostro.

Unos ojos color carmesí de lo más perturbadores me observaban al compás de una sonrisa espeluznante. Sus ojos me traspasaban y su sonrisa se iba borrando poco a poco.

—Querida Bella, veo que no has cambiado nada—Dijo la figura con su voz de niña—sigues siendo inmune a mi don—Escuche un tono de reproche en su voz. Ella era hermosa, sus facciones eran las de una niña, su cabello rubio estaba sujeto en un moño y me sonreía dulcemente. Aun recordaba cuando hizo actuar su don sobre Edward aquella vez que visite Volterra por primera vez.

Ella no había cambiado nada, seguía infundiendo en mí el mismo miedo y el mismo resentimiento que antes.

Jane Vulturi se paseaba lentamente bajo mi mirada con gesto ausente, camino por varios minutos hasta que se detuvo y me miro fríamente.

—Pero esta vez no te salvaras de mí. Sabrás lo que es el dolor— Dicho esto comenzó a avanzar a paso humano hacia mí. Estaba dispuesta a hacerme sufrir.

Y esta vez ella lo conseguiría.

**POV Ailin.**

El oso que tenía frente a mí me veía con furia, estaba muy enojado porque lo desperté de su siesta. Gruñía y alzaba la pata intentando asustarme ¡Ha!

¡Como si un osito pudiera contra mí!

Yo era más fuerte y más lista que él. No es que yo fuera vanidosa ni nada de eso, pero hay que ser realistas.

El oso me pilló desprevenida y jaloneo mi blusa.

— ¡Hey! ¡Es mi blusa nueva!—Dije quejándome y Ness soltó una risita.

Me moví a velocidad vampírica y me posicione tras el oso y le gruñí, este se voleo rápidamente al escucharme y se abalanzó de nuevo contra mí. Rodé los ojos y me colgué de una rama mientras el oso me buscaba.

Parecía ya haberse rendido cuando baje y le gruñí, saltó hacia mí y yo salte sobre el pero con su pata logro rasgar mi pantalón negro favorito.

— ¡Esto ya es personal! ¡Era mi pantalón favorito!—Me queje otra vez y Nessie soltó una carcajada.

—Me recuerdas a mi tío Emma ¿sabes? Los dos son tan infantiles—Dijo riéndose de nuevo.

Ese osito destructor de ropa me las iba a pagar, deje de jugar con él y me abalancé para terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Nessie miraba la escena divertida desde la copa de un árbol, me alegraba que mi amiga sonriera aunque sea un poco. Últimamente Renesmee ha estado triste, según lo que me dijo era por Jacob y su aniversario.

Yo no podía hacer más que abrazarla porque no tenía palabras para consolarla ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Lo siento?

—Ness, no me gusta verte así de deprimida—Le dije, sentándome en una rama frente a ella. — ¿Qué puedo hacer?—Era triste ver a mi amiga así. Es verdad que nos conocemos desde hace poco más de un mes pero yo la considero una amiga, hemos compartido muchas cosas hasta ahora como para que la siga viendo como una conocida.

—Nada Ail, nada—Dijo y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, sumergiéndose de nuevo en la depresión. Era doloroso verla llorar tan amargamente. Yo evadía el tema de los sentimientos y todo eso, simplemente no era lo mío.

Llorar por amor. A muchas mujeres les ha pasado.

Antes de conocer a Nessie y a Bella yo me burlaba de las humanas tontas que lloraban por un amor perdido. Bufé.

Yo en verdad pensaba que era ridículo, digo, hay muchos hombres en este mundo como para llorar a uno solo.

Uno que posiblemente ni valía la pena.

Se podían conseguir a otro igual o incluso mejor que el que perdieron ¿no?

Pero estas chicas a quienes ya consideraba como mi familia me enseñaron que si existen hombres por los que vale la pena llorar, sonreír, sufrir, amar y ser amadas.

Lloraban por no poder estar con ellos… y era mi culpa.

—Lo siento mucho Ness, todo esto es mi culpa—Le dije llena de culpa.

— ¿culpa? ¿Por qué?—Pregunto enjuagándose las lágrimas.

—Por separar a ti y a Bella de sus chicos. De no ser por mí y mi estúpida magia ustedes estarían en el futuro con ellos y…y…—Estaba dispuesta a terminar mi discurso de culpabilidad pero ella me interrumpió.

—No digas eso, de no ser por ti en estos momentos quien sabe que podría estarnos pasando—Dijo Ness y yo fruncí el ceño preguntándome a que se refería.

—Te imaginas si no hubieras llegado a tiempo para salvarnos. Los vulturi nos hubieran capturado y… y Cayo matado a Jake—Dijo lo último en un susurro.

—Mi familia hubiera intentado rescatarnos y seguramente también les hubieran hecho daño—En su semblante vi el dolor que sentía ante la idea.

—Así que no digas que es tu culpa. Nos salvaste y gracias a ti estamos más o menos seguras aquí—Dijo Ness dándole fin a mi pequeño momento de culpabilidad.

—Por ahora—Dije negativamente.

Nessie negó divertida ante mi terquedad pero ¡la terquedad esta en mi sangre!

Después de un rato ambas regresamos al pequeño campamento que habíamos armado entre las dos, lo recogimos y regresamos al auto tranquilamente. Peleamos para ver quien de las dos conduciría, Ness aplicó el "Es mi auto, yo manejo"

Así que ella manejó.

Salimos del parque a las dos de la tarde, Nessie condujo despacio y tranquilamente. Estaba mucho más animada y sonriente, me alegraba mucho que se sintiera mejor. Mañana sería un día…difícil, por lo de Jacob y su aniversario. Como dije antes, los sentimientos no son lo mío.

Estábamos a quince minutos de entrar al pueblo cuando Nessie se revolvió en su asiento, yo tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando se estaciono en la orilla de la carretera sentí un calor extraño en la base de mi cuello en donde colgaba mi collar. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y mi collar estaba brillando, fije mi vista en mi acompañante y el collar de Nessie también brillaba.

—Me siento extraña—Dijo con la cabeza recostada en el volante. El collar de Renesmee brillaba más y más, eso era señal de que estábamos en serios problemas.

El hechizo que utilice en el escudo y los collares es muy fuerte, casi toda mi energía se fue en ello. Y eso ya es decir demasiado, yo que he aprendido a manejar tanta magia y canalizar energías al mismo tiempo.

—Hay problemas—Dije y Nessie abrió los ojos seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo: Bella.

Mi pecho dolió en ese momento y Nessie llevó su mano al mismo lugar que yo. La estrella de mi collar había levitado y cayó sobre mí tan fuertemente que dolía.

— ¡Vamos!—Gritó y salimos corriendo del auto.

Corrimos lo más rápido posible hacia la casa por el bosque, estábamos a metros de la casa de Charlie y sentí un efluvio de vampiro. Yo no lo conocía pero era extrañamente parecido al olor que percibí cuando estábamos de picnic en el jardín con Bella y Nessie.

Apuramos el paso lo más que pudimos y cuando llegamos al jardín trasero de la casa, no había nada.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, ya estaba obscureciendo. Nessie camino hacia la puerta y gritó estremecedoramente.

— ¡NO!—Y cayó de rodillas en medio de todo.

— ¡Se la han llevado! Su olor está mezclado con un vampiro aquí—Dijo cubriendo su cara con las manos. Trate de razonar rápidamente y corrí hacia donde estaba Nessie, el aroma era reciente ¡A penas unos minutos!

—Ness, se han ido hace un par de minutos ¡Podemos alcanzarlos!—Le dije tomándola de la mano, su collar aun brillaba y su mirada cambió.

En sus ojos podía ver una determinación inquebrantable y en silencio dio un par de vueltas por el jardín hasta que capturo algo y me grito:

— ¡Por aquí!—Corrí tras de ella, yo también percibía los efluvios combinados de Bella y otro vampiro.

El rastro nos sacaba del jardín y cruzaba la carretera internándose en el bosque de nuevo, corríamos a velocidad de la luz, rodeamos el pueblo y entonces el dije de estrella me mostró una imagen.

Era Bella en manos de una joven rubia con capa negra, era una vampira joven, tendría unos quince años a lo mucho y sus ojos eran de un color rojo perturbador. Contemplaban una casa blanca de tres pisos y luego estaban en un claro del bosque, no muy pequeño y parecía ser utilizado para juegos o algo así. Mientras esta imagen se presentaba en mi mente mi cuerpo seguía corriendo tras Ness hasta que sentí algo impactarse contra mí de frente.

Caí sobre el pobre árbol que había cedido ante mi fuerza cuando choque contra él, Nessie se volteo a verme sorprendida ante mi distracción.

—he visto a Bella en un claro de bosque de tamaño mediano y con rocas a uno de los costados—Nessie se sorprendió y luego me dijo, casi gritó:

— ¡El campo de baseball! ¡Levántate y vamos!—Dijo y corrió.

Me levante rápidamente y la seguí, no era momento de pensar en el incidente.

Llegamos a un enorme claro en donde efectivamente habían rocas en uno de los costados, era el mismo lugar que había visto en mi mente, solo faltaba la figura de capa negra y Bella.

— ¡No están!—dijo Renesmee con frustración.

– ¿Qué viste? Ya luego te preguntare como es que lo viste—Demandó.

—Primero las vi deteniéndose a contemplar una casa blanca de tres pisos y luego aparecer aquí—Le dije todo lo que había aparecido en mi mente.

—Es la casa de mi familia—Dijo y el viento sopló trayendo hacia nosotras el efluvio que estábamos esperando. _Ya sabes Ness, nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Bella. _Le dije mentalmente y esperamos a que aparecieran las figuras.

Me prepare mentalmente para armar una jaula invisible una vez que llegaran al claro las personas esperadas.

Escuche el sonido de un vampiro correr y detenerse abruptamente alertado por nuestra presencia. Frente a mi estaba parada una vampira de estatura baja, su cabello rubio estaba pulcramente atado a un moño, llevaba una capa negra y sostenía a mi primas Bella a un costado suyo, Bella tenia os ojos abiertos y nos miraba con preocupación mezclado con pánico.

_Yo la he visto, es Jane Vulturi. _Pensó Nessie. ¿Jane? ¿Cómo no la había reconocido? Era la misma vampira de la que yo había escuchado los planes de Aro con respecto a los Cullen en el futuro.

_Si, escuchen ella no está sola. Alec y Dimitri están con ella, me han traído aquí para atraerlas y así llevarnos a las tres. Aro nos quiere a las en Volterra. _Escuche los pensamientos de Bella totalmente asustada.

_Quiere decir que nos conocen, saben que, quienes y de dónde venimos_ Afirme. Y Bella afirmo mentalmente.

Nessie tenía una expresión inescrutable, sus ojos estaban puestos en su madre y Jane pasaba su vista entre Nessie y yo...

Mentalmente construí la jaula alrededor del claro, si ella intentaba escapar simplemente no lo lograría y los demás tampoco podrían entrar.

—Jane—Dijo Nessie con toda la calma posible—Me sentiré ofendida si no pones a mi madre en el suelo y la dejas libre—Dijo Renesmee.

—Querida Renesmee, me temo que eso no será posible—Dijo Jane con voz firme—Siento tener que ofenderte—Sonrió dulcemente.

—Si tú no la dejas libre tendré que obligarte—Dijo Nessie con tono de advertencia. Vi sus intenciones, haría enfadar a la vampira hasta que la atacara y dejara a Bella en segundo plano _En cuanto puedas debes correr haca Ailin Mamá_ Pensó Renesmee confirmando mis sospechas sobre su plan.

Jane rio.

— ¿Tu y cuantos más? Solo son un par de aberraciones que no deberían existir—Dijo y luego frunció el ceño—No comprendo para que quieren los maestros a dos fenómenos y una insignificante humana—Dijo enojada.

Así que ellos no sabían en realidad de donde veníamos y de lo que yo era capaz de hacer.

Nessie sonrió socarronamente.

—No deberías de subestimarnos. Por algo nos quiere tu maestro, seriamos una excelente adquisición para su guardia—Pinchó Ness y los ojos de Jane flamearon de ira.

Moví mis dedos imperceptiblemente para colocar frente a nosotros una pantalla invisible, parecida a la que hice cuando Bella iba a ser arrollada por la furgoneta de Tyler. Pero esta vez era invisible.

— ¿Me pregunto cómo me vería con una capa negra?—Dijo y sonrió cuando dijo— ¿y tú con una gris?—Dijo y entonces Jane se enfureció y se lanzó contra nosotras dejando a Bella caer a su lado.

Bella se arrastró hacia el costado del claro mientras yo corría hacia ella y la tomaba en brazos, mi prima estaba muy débil y se quitó el pañuelo de la boca.

Escuche como Jane chocaba estruendosamente contra la pantalla y Nessie abría los ojos como platos ante lo que sucedió ante sus ojos. Jane había chocado contra la nada.

Corrí con Bella en mis brazos de regreso hacia donde estaba Nessie, lance con la mano una descarga de magia pura y Jane salió volando hacia el extremo del claro y choco de nuevo contra la jaula.

— ¿Qué demonios?—Preguntó recuperándose del golpe e incorporándose de nuevo.

—Al parecer tus maestros no te advirtieron de lo que somos capaces—Le dije con suficiencia.

Otras dos figuras parecieron al Este del campo y chocaron estrepitosamente contra mi jaula invisible, sus expresiones eran de lo más graciosas y las chicas se rieron.

Los tres encapuchados tenían expresiones totalmente desconcertadas, después de todo ellos no sabían que yo era una bruja, y era capaz de hacer esto y mucho más.

En momentos como estos agradecía los entrenamientos que Alexei me dio sobre la energía y como utilizarla. Eso me permitía hacer varios hechizos a la vez si debilitar ninguno, la mente era mi aliada y debía aprovecharla al máximo. Eso era lo que el mal nacido de Alexei Burke me había enseñado.

Pero ahora no había tiempo de repudiar al par de engendros esos.

Utilice mi don para examinar con detenimiento a los tres vampiros encapuchados, era un don extraño pero muy útil.

A mis padres les sorprendió que lo tuviera. Bruja, hibrida y encima dotada vampíricamente. No había muchas como yo en este mundo.

Aun no controlaba bien mi don, pero al menos debía servir para saber que terreno estaba pisando.

Fije mi vista en uno de los vampiros que estaban al borde del claro, su nombre era Alec.

Tenía un don muy interesante, podía bloquear todos los sentidos, se manifestaba por una niebla de color negro. Era hermano biológico de Jane y han estado con los vulturi desde que se convirtieron.

El segundo vampiro se llamaba Dimitri, su don era también muy útil y para nosotras peligroso. Podía encontrar a cualquier persona en el planeta con solo tener a esencia de su mente.

Por ultimo fije mi vista en Jane, quien me la devolvió. Era la misma historia que Alec, ninguno de los dos había encontrado a su compañero y tenía un don muy peligroso y sádico. Plantaba la sensación de dolor en la mente, una ilusión tan intensa que parecía real.

No tuve tiempo de seguir pensando porque la mirada de Jane se intensificó y de su boca salió una palabra: Dolor.

Sentí como si miles de cuchillos calientes atravesaran todo mi cuerpo, caí al suelo retorciéndome y resistiendo el deseo de gritar. Era solo una ilusión, solo una ilusión me repetía.

Era una sensación insoportable, comencé a gritar sin poder contenerme. Bella y Nessie me miraban aterradas, quise decirles que no se preocuparan por mí pero no encontraba mi voz para hablarles.

En mi mente todo se volvía lento y acuoso, no podía pensar con claridad, sentí como mi magia se caía a pedazos a mí alrededor dejándonos a merced de los Vulturi.

Bella y Nessie se inclinaron hacia mí pero nada lograba mitigar el dolor. Mis oídos estaban pegados a la tierra húmeda y comenzaban a palpitar extrañamente, como si un caballo se acercara corriendo a una velocidad casi imposible. Escuche risas masculinas y gritos, las voces de las chicas se escuchaban llenas de miedo cuando me llamaban.

De pronto el dolor desapareció dejándome congelada en la tierra, escuche como Jane se acercaba hacia mí, trate de incorporarme y Nessie me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

—Y tú tampoco sabias de lo que yo soy capaz—Dijo con suficiencia plantándose frente a mí y unos metros atrás los dos vampiros sonrieron orgullosos de el don de la chica.

Alec y Dimitri caminaron hacia las chicas y Alec tomo a Nessie por el brazo, esta le dio una patada pero el solo se rio y murmuro un "niña mala".

Dimitri tomo a Bella por la blusa y a levanto del suelo para colocársela en el hombro.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de lanzarles una descarga para hacerlos retroceder y dejar a Bella y a Ness pero mi magia no salía, el dolor había agotado toda mi energía.

Me sentía débil todavía, Jane me tomo de cabello y me tiro hacia el suelo mojado de nuevo. Seguía escuchando el sonido de caballos correr en mis oídos pero era un sonido más cercano.

Jane me levanto del cabello de nuevo, yo no tenía fuerzas para resistirme.

Me pregunte si después de todo había valido la pena interferir en la vida de las chicas y venir al pasado accidentalmente, no teníamos oportunidad contra los tres vampiros experimentados y sumamente poderosos. Éramos dos hibridas, una sin entrenamiento para pelear, otra totalmente débil y una humana que sabía demasiado. No habría ni siquiera una oportunidad

Todo era mi culpa, si yo no hubiera interferido, los Cullen hubieran encontrado la forma de rescatar a las chicas. No habríamos regresado al pasado, no se habrían separado de sus compañeros.

Tenía que hacer algo, ellos no iban a vencerme, no iba a dejar que los Vulturi y los Burke se salieran con la suya. Yo no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Bella y a Renesmee por mi culpa, tenía que hacer algo.

Alec y Dimitri tenían a las chicas sujetas por las muñecas frente a mí, Nessie se removía para que la soltaran pero no lo conseguía. Jane me empujo y me tomo de las muñecas también, discutían la manera de llegar a Volterra con nosotras como rehenes.

Las chicas y yo nos mirábamos una a la otras sin saber qué hacer, estábamos separadas doscientos metros una de la otra. No había nada que hacer.

La mirada de Nessie se fijó en Bella, mi prima no podía hacer nada, si hacia al más mínimo movimiento Dimitri la lastimaría. Nessie entrecerró los ojos y pensó _Ojala y el idiota ese la soltara, así podrías correr mamá e ir por ayuda. El tío Emmett estaría encantado_ Pensó con tristeza y sorna a la vez. Las tres sabíamos que no teníamos como salir de esto.

De repente Dimitri blanqueo los ojos y cayó al piso totalmente inconsciente liberando a Bella que rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Nessie. Tal vez en su desesperación de madre creyó que podría ayudar a su hija, quien sabe.

Nessie aprovechó el momento de distracción de Alec cuando Dimitri cayó para morder la mano de Alec y este la soltó como reflejo. Nessie corrió hacia Bella, a tomo en brazos y corrieron en mi dirección. No tenía idea cuál era su plan ¿Por qué no se iban? Alec siguió a Nessie y estaba por alcanzarlas cuando el también blanqueo los ojos y se desplomo hacia el suelo lo cual era muy extraño e inusual ¡Los vampiros no pueden desmayarse!

Tenían la oportunidad de irse ¿Por qué demonios no corrían? Al menos saben que dirección tomar para llegar a casa de los Cullen, ahí las ayudarían, al menos Carlisle lo haría.

Yo hice un intento por hacer un hechizo, hice fluir calor en mis muñecas en donde Jane tenía las manos. Cuando sentí mi piel hervir Jane me soltó y se miró las manos en busca de señales de quemaduras, le di un golpe en el estómago que la hizo retroceder cientos de metros.

Nessie llego junto a mí en ese momento y me abrazo al igual que Bella que estaba de pie otra vez. Pero todo sería en vano porque Alec y Dimitri se reincorporaron y nos acechaban, Jane corría a velocidad vampírica hacia nosotros. Estaban a cien metros de nosotras y caminaban lentamente y agazapados, como un animal que va a tacar a su presa.

Intente medir mis energías, pero aún eran pocas, no lograría hacer un escudo lo suficientemente grande para cubrirnos a las tres. Una idea cruzo por mi mente y no dude en ponerla en práctica, después de todo no perdería nada intentándolo.

— ¡Tírense al piso!—Les dije a las chicas y de inmediato nos tiramos al piso, puse mis manos en la tierra mojada y rogué por que funcionara.

—Etdaboopusfacvimmagicamexivi—Recite en Latín, la manera más fácil de obtener energía de la tierra, necesitaba la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible. Sentí fluir rápidamente la energía por mi mano derecha y bajar por mi izquierda la magia que pronto recuperaría.

Alce mi mano sobre nosotras tres y solo pensé: Protección.

Una pequeña burbuja color purpura nos cubrió y los ojos de los Vulturi se abrieron como platos al ver cómo nos cubría la magia. Las chicas solo soltaron un pequeño "Woow".

Esperaba que la energía que había obtenido fuera suficiente para cubrirnos por un rato, mientras pensábamos como escapar y yo recuperaba energía.

Alec intento atravesar la burbuja pero su mano choco contra ella, como si de un cristal se tratara.

Dimitri trató de romperla, pero no pudo, su fuerza no era suficiente contra mi hechizo.

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas y todo estaba en silencio, poco a poco la energía regresaba a mí. Los vulturi trataban de romper la burbuja que poco a poco crecía hasta cubrir un buen pedazo de tierra, cada vez que mi burbuja crecía ellos eran empujados hacia atrás sin explicación ni razón alguna. Creo que ni cuenta se daban que cada vez estaban más lejos de nosotras. Hablaban entre ellos, tratando de buscar una explicación lógica.

Entonces los ojos de Jane se iluminaron y volvió a pronunciar esa palabra: Dolor.

Y clavo su mirada en mí.

Sentí el dolor de nuevo, como si estuviera recostada en una parrilla recién utilizada para azar carne, me quemaba. Sentí como todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo se estremecían y gritaban de dolor. Mi burbuja se reducía poco a poco, mi vista se nublaba también, tenía que ser fuerte, la burbuja a penas nos cubría, intente sostenerla en donde estaba pero estaba perdiendo mis energías de nuevo. El dolor me nublaba los sentidos y el sonido de caballos corriendo palpitaba en mis oídos.

Nessie gritó, un sonido lleno de miedo y alivio, vi como dos figuras peludas saltaban sobre nosotras interponiéndose entre nosotras y los Vulturi.

Y deje de sentir dolor en ese mismo instante.

Dos lobos estaban frente a nosotras, gruñendo en dirección a los Vulturi. Defendiéndonos.

—Jake—Susurró Nessie.

Yo seguía en el piso, Nessie coloco su mano en mi brazo, como gesto tranquilizador. Pero cuando me toco sentí fluir una energía desconocida… desconocida y muy poderosa.

Entonces Bella puso su mano en mi frente, varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Mi cuerpo se llenó de una sensación desconocida, sentía la energía y a magia fluir más poderosa y fuerte que nunca.

Y los Vulturi atacaron.

Los lobos eran enormes, más de lo que había imaginado. Uno era de color marrón rojizo y era el más grande de los dos, el otro era un poco más pequeño, de un color arena.

Ambos se arrojaron contra los tres vampiros, ambos peleaban muy bien y se cubrían uno al otro, cuando Alec intento golpear al lobo color arena el otro tomo el brazo de Alec entre sus dientes y lo arrojo hacia nosotras. Las chicas gritaron porque mi burbuja se había vuelto invisible, pero yo sabía que estaba ahí. La empuje contra Alec y este reboto y cayo metros atrás.

En ese momento Jane miro fijamente al lobo color marrón y dijo esa palabra infernal: Dolor.

El lobo se retorció en el piso y Nessie sollozo.

¡Ah No! ¡Esa maldita no iba a hacerle lo mismo que a mí!

_Quédense aquí, por nada del mundo se muevan…El escudo está aquí, es invisible pero esta no tengan miedo_ Les dije mentalmente y corrí hacia Jane.

Corrí con tanta fuerza y la tome por la cintura para estrellarla contra un árbol. La deje ahí y corrí de regreso con el lobo, se veía desorientado.

—Mira, no se quien seas pero ayúdame quieres ¡levántate!—Le dije y sus ojos brillaron, volteo a ver a las chicas y sus ojos relampaguearon.

Se levantó y corrió tras Dimitri que estaba por lastimar al lobo color arena. Alec estaba intentando atravesar mi escudo y las chicas gritaban con miedo, corrí y lo jale para tirarlo lejos.

Justo cuando Alec cayó lejos de las chicas algo me golpeo por la espalda causando que volara por el aire y aterrizara sobre un tronco caído al borde del claro, me levante ignorando el dolor y vi a Jane sonriendo con suficiencia. Me abalance contra ella y le di una patada tan fuerte en la base del cuello que voló por los aires hasta caer en el otro extremo del claro.

Los lobos estaban luchando con un vampiro cada uno, Dimitri peleaba contra el lobo marrón pero cuando vio la oportunidad le dio una patada al otro lobo color arena y este cayó de hocico al suelo, Alec se quiso aprovechar de ello e intento romperle las costillas pero me arroje contra el cayendo los dos hacia el piso.

Jane me jalonea del cabello para liberar a su hermano y me arrojo metros atrás de nuevo. El lobo color arena profirió un aullido tan fuerte impregnado de un dolor indescriptible, algo de mi explotó cuando le escuche.

Tal vez estaba buscando solo una excusa para explotar, tal vez era que imaginaba el dolor del pobre lobo o tal vez estaba loca pero vi todo completamente rojo.

La rabia me inundo y me importo un comino la energía y la magia. Imagine como de mis manos salía una especie de lazo color ¿dorado?

No había tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, moví mis dedos hacia Alec y Jane e inmediatamente fueron atrapados ente los retazos de magia. Extendí mis brazos y los junte con tal fuerza que Alec y Jane chocaron.

Dirigí mis brazos hacia donde estaba el lobo color marrón y lo evadí haciendo chocar a Alec y a Jane contra Dimitri. Rápidamente integre a Dimitri entre mis extraños lazos o látigos o lo que fueran y los sostuve a trecientos metros sobre sus pies.

Sus expresiones iban desde la sorpresa hasta el miedo, pasando por el pánico y la incredulidad.

Traté de que mi voz sonara monótona para no asustar a las chicas y que creyeran que algo me había poseído. Reí internamente ante esa idea.

—Creo que no nos han presentado—Dije y sonreí socarronamente.

—Me llamo Ailin McCarty. Es un gusto— me respondieron tres seños fruncidos. Reí ante esto.

—Está bien ¡no todos al mismo tiempo!—Sonreí y ladee mi cabeza—Aunque no me conozcan, yo si se quiénes son y no les tengo miedo como ya se habrán dado cuenta—Dije y Jane levanto la barbilla orgullosa.

—Pues deberías—Dijo pero la voz le fallo. Ella me temía. Levante una ceja.

— ¿Ah no?—Le pregunte retóricamente y fije mi vista en el suelo en donde caerían si les soltaba.

Imagine una gran llamarada de fuego que ardía incesablemente.

Los ojos de los tres vampiros se abrieron como platos y Alec susurró —No lo harías—ladee la cabeza y baje mis brazos un poco. Vi el miedo en sus ojos cuando esto ocurrió y Jane soltó un pequeño grito.

—No los dejo caer porque necesito información. ¿Por qué están aquí?—Pregunte. Ninguno parecía querer hablar así que baje mis brazos un poco más. Se asustaron ante esto y Alec dijo:

—Los maestros nos enviaron por ustedes tres, dijeron que era muy importante. Nos mandó vigilarlas y llevar a las tres a Volterra a como dé lugar—Dijo aun reacio.

— ¿Es todo lo que saben?—Los tres asintieron.

—Bueno, eso no me sirve así que ¿por qué conservarlos con vida?—Dije bajando mis hombros.

— ¡NO!—Gritó Jane y yo enarque una ceja.

—Días antes de que nos enviaran aquí, yo escuche a los nuevos hablar entre sí, dijeron que Aro era un tonto, que había caído en la trampa y gracias a ello tendrían lo que querían sin mover un dedo—Cantó como pajarillo el vampiro grandote llamado Dimitri.

— ¿Nuevos? ¿Quiénes?—Pregunte y se miraron entre sí, Alec asintió con la cabeza a Dimitri.

—Alex y Alexei Burke, Llegaron a Volterra hace tres semanas—Dijo Dimitri.

Así que los Burke estaban de tras de todo esto, era increíble hasta donde había llegado su maldito deseo de poder. No les basto con asesinar a mis padres, sino que fueron a Italia a engañar al idiota de Aro.

— ¿Que querían ellos?—Pregunte y Jane me respondió con desprecio impregnado en su voz.

—Hablaron sobre magia, querían Magia de una chiquilla estúpida que se les había escapado—Dijo y me miro de pies a cabeza—Dijeron que la encontraríamos con sus primas—Giro su cabeza hacia su hermano y luego la bajo hacia el fuego.

Me querían a mí. Todo esto era por mí, querían mi magia ¿Por qué ahora?

Seguramente habían descubierto nuestro secreto, aquel que mis padres y yo guardábamos con tanto recelo.

—Eso y el maestro Aro hablo de venganza—Fijó sus ojos en las chicas, ambas tenían los ojos puestos en mí. Seguramente habría interrogatorio después de esto.

—Bien, quiero que le den mis saludos a su maestro–Sonreí.

—Y a los Burke, comenten con ellos que he dicho: "Son unos cobardes ¿Por qué no vienen por mi ellos mismos?"—Dimitri entrecerró los ojos.

—Díganles que los voy a estar esperando—Y los deje caer. Jane soltó un grito cuando pensó que iba a quemarse, los tres tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Sus expresiones casi me hicieron reír.

Me cruce de brazos al ver a los tres vampiros totalmente congelados en donde habían caído.

— ¿Comprendieron? ¿O quieren que los escolte hacia el aeropuerto?—Pregunte sarcásticamente.

Jane me taladro con la mirada sin llegar a hacerme sentir dolor, negó con la cabeza y les indicó a sus compañeros que se marchaban.

—Un…gusto conocerte y hare llegar tus mensajes—Dijo, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

El claro se sumergió en un silencio cargado de ansiedad, los lobos me miraban calculadoramente. Sentí como la magia se contraía y me golpeaba con fuerza.

Las chicas estaban quietas y calladas…tal vez demasiado.

Camine a paso humano hacia ellas, toca la burbuja y esta cedió al instante. Me coloque a su altura, estaba avergonzada, no había explicación para mi despliegue de furia, al menos los Vulturi la sufrieron y no ellas o los lobos.

Estaba preocupada por Bella y por Ness, no sería extraño que entraran en shock ante todo lo que sus ojos habían contemplado. Tal vez estarían molestas o me tendrían miedo.

—No tengan miedo, yo no es haría daño nunca ¿vale?—Les susurre, escuche a los lobos moverse tras de mi pero ahora eso no me importaba. Solo mis amigas, mi familia, solo ellas importaban.

— ¿Por qué te tendríamos miedo? Estoy decepcionada de que no hayas pateado bien el trasero a la sádica esa—Dijo Bella con una sonrisita. Me alegraba que ella hubiera reaccionado bien, al menos ahora ellas habían apreciado los alcances de mi magia. Pero Ness estaba congelada y tenía la mirada perdida metros atrás de nosotras.

— ¿Ness?—la sacudí por los hombros—Renesmee si no me respondes voy a golpearte—Sentencie, ella parpadeo, me miro y luego volvió a mirar sobre mi hombro.

Escuche un gruñido bajo y sentí como algo me empujaba por detrás.

Caí de boca en la tierra cuando Nessie por reflejo jalo a Bella y se apartaron de mí, el lobo estaba sobre mí y gruñía muy cerca de mi cabeza. Escuche gritos de parte de las chicas, no podía hacerlo retroceder con magia, podría lastimarlo y eso haría sufrir a Nessie quien era a más cercana a los lobos. También Bella sufriría si les hacía daño.

— ¡JACOB BLACK SUELTALA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE O NO RESPONDO!—Se escuchó la voz de Renesmee en todo el claro.

El lobo se mostraba reticente a soltarme, pero la voz de Nessie no dejaba lugar a replicas. Aunque el animal no podía hablar para replicar.

—Jacob…—Susurro Bella como advertencia. El lobo retrocedió pero no quitaba su vista de mí. Sentí a Nessie llegar junto a mí y tomo mi brazo para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Me sacudí las hojitas y la tierra de mi blusa nueva que definitivamente no sobreviviría este día.

— ¿Estás bien?—_Claro, el novio de mi supuesta hermana me atacó… ¿Qué puede haber de nuevo en eso? Ahhhh y además es un lobo _Pensé con bura. Bella se carcajeo desde donde estaba y Nessie también rió. Se escuchó de nuevo gruñido bajo de nuevo.

Nessie se volteo hacia el lobo color marrón y le dijo con dulzura:

—Cariño, se bueno y transfórmate para que te pueda presentar a mi hermana—Dijo sonriéndome y yo no pude evitar sonreírle de regreso. Ella de verdad me consideraba su hermana.

El lobo levanto el hocico y gruño en mi dirección enseñándome los dientes, Nessie frunció el ceño.

—Jake se bueno quieres, Ailin pensara que fuiste criado por los lobos—Dijo con humor pinchando a su lobo. Parecía una dueña cariñosa regañando a su perrito que había mordido sus pantuflas. Rei internamente.

—Técnicamente así es—Dijo con humor una voz masculina desde el otro extremo del claro, cuando recorrí el campo con la vista me di cuenta de que faltaba un lobo así que supuse que era el quien había hablado.

El lobo marrón se volteo y nos dio la espalda y de interno en el bosque.

— ¿Seth?—Preguntó Bella entre la obscuridad ¡no lo había notado! Debían ser como las ocho de la noche, menos mal que Charlie regresaría tarde hoy. Mi prima estaba a poco más de unos metros de nosotras pero camino directo hacia un árbol.

—Cuidado Bell…—No me dejo terminar de advertirle porque ya se había chocado contra el árbol.

—Auch—Dijo y se pasó la mano por su frente. Nessie le tomo la mano y la guio hasta donde estábamos. Todos soltamos una risita y ella murmuro un "claro, ríanse de la humana" lo que nos hizo reír más fuerte.

Una figura salió de entre las sombras y entonces, todos desaparecimos del claro. Para Nessie solo estaba Jacob, porque estaba segura de que era él.

Y para Jacob igual, Nessie corrió hacia su compañero y este la recibió gustoso con los brazos abiertos. Bella y el otro joven contemplaban la imagen con una sonrisa satisfecha. Al menos Bella intentaba ver algo en la obscuridad.

Me di cuenta que para nosotros era fácil ver en la penumbra pero para mi pobre prima no, así que sostuve sobre nosotros una esfera de luz y todo el campo se ilumino en ese momento. Deje mi brazo alzado para que la esfera no se moviera y así fingir que tenía algo que hacer.

Estaba feliz de que mi amiga al fin estuviera con su amado, pero me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar. Era un momento tan íntimo, tan lleno de amor y felicidad que era incomodo estar ahí y más para mí que jamás había experimentado esa clase de sentimientos.

Atisbé que se daban un gran y apasionado beso y aparte la vista, comencé a jugar con la luz haciendo que se moviera de un lado a otro.

En ese momento volvieron a pasar tres cosas a la vez…ya estaba cansándome de las sorpresas y problemas y cosas que pasan al mismo tiempo.

Cuando todo esto termine voy a irme de vacaciones a alguna isa desierta y solita con mi soledad. Otra vez.

En fin, Jacob se separó de Nessie y El otro joven que acompañaba a Bella se volteo hacia el lado contrario del claro, el viento trajo consigo, de nuevo, el olor a vampiros.

Pero este era conocido, muy conocido.

— ¡Mierda!—Susurró Bella y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo.

La familia Cullen estaba completa el día de hoy, y nos estaban viendo con expresión calculadora y con los ojos como platos al ver la esfera de luz que se movía en círculos por el claro, empuñe mi mano y dejo de moverse y la vista de los Cullen se clavó en mi acción. Seguramente relacionarían el movimiento con mi gesto ¡Menudo lío!

Creo que podía despedirme de la idea de no decirles nada de la magia.

Era hora de la verdad, para todos.

¿Por qué no podían pasarme cosas normales, como que tu padre te vea besandote con tu novio o algo así?

Ahh si, Por que yo no soy normal. Suspiré, este día no terminaría nunca.

* * *

** ¿ Y bien?**

**¿Que les pareció el Pov Ailin? Si se dan cuenta sus pensamientos son como medio simples y es que no hay nada mas en su vida que la magia...asi que ella lo toma como algo natural.**

**Me gustaria saber sus opiniones sobre el Pov de la brujita...para hacer uno mas adelante..tambien me gustaria que me dijeran si les quedo clara la idea de la pelea y todo o les gustaria que hiciera un Pov Bella para ver todo desde una perspectiva de observador.**

**Espero sus coments, quejas, dudas, etc. Ya saben..pregunten lo que quieran :DD**

**Besitos by: YesiitaCB**


	9. La Noche de Nunca Acabar

**Hola hola! **

**Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año...**

**aqui les vengo a dejar un nuevo capi de mi historia!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama y todo lo desconocido es miiiiooo hehehe**

* * *

Chapter 9: La Noche De Nunca Acabar

Estaba feliz de ver a Nessie y a Jake juntos de nuevo, su alegría y amor era contagios. Estaba emocionada y al parecer Seth también pues ambos contemplábamos la escena con satisfacción, seguramente él había soportado los días de tristeza de Jake.

Ailin estaba distraída iluminando con su magia el claro de Baseball que había sido testigo de muchas emociones esta tarde, me pregunte el porqué de su expresión tan…nostálgica y herida. Se veía tan vulnerable, era una Ailin totalmente diferente a la que se enfrentó contra los Vulturi esta misma tarde.

En un momento el ambiente de felicidad cambio por completo.

A la tenue luz que Ailin sostenía sobre nosotros pude contemplar siete sombras, los habría reconocido en cualquier lugar: Los Cullen.

Jacob se puso frente a Nessie protectoramente y Seth también se tensó y se colocó frente a mí, cubriéndome. Ailin también se tensó, bajo el brazo que extendía hacia la luz, pero la pequeña esfera no desapareció.

Pude apreciar las expresiones de mi familia, iban desde la sorpresa hasta la incredulidad, pasando por la sospecha y la fascinación. Algunas miradas como la de Jasper y Rosalie estaban sobre nosotros y la de Carlisle y todos los demás veían la esfera de luz con curiosidad.

Carlisle estaba en el centro flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper, mi suegro caminó unos pasos hacia delante y habló:

—Soy Carlisle Cullen—hizo una pausa—Y esta es mi familia: Emmett, Jasper y Edward Y Alice, Esme y Rosalie—Dijo mi suegro y padre rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde que entraron en el claro.

"y ahora que se supone que debemos decir" Pensó Nessie.

"no lo sé, pero hay que decir algo ya" Pensé yo.

"Por lo pronto hay que presentarnos también ¿no? Bella, habla" Pensó Ailin y yo fruncí el ceño.

"Y yo porque, mejor habla tú, tienes más control y eres vampira igual que ellos ¡yo soy humana!" Le respondí.

"Hazlo tu Ailin" Fue el único pensamiento de mi hija. Mi prima solo asintió en signo de aceptación y camino hasta posicionarse unos metros delante de nosotros y en medio.

—Un gusto Señor Cullen, Soy Ailin McCarty—Dijo con voz segura y algo monótono, si, definitivamente fue una buena elección que ella hablara.

"¿Y ahora que digo?" Preguntó. "Preséntanos a nosotros" Pensó Nessie.

—Y esta es mi familia: Bella y Jacob Y Vanessa y…—Oh-oh Ailin no sabe e nombre de Seth… estábamos a punto de presentarlos cuando mi familia apareció "¡SETH!" Pensé al mismo tiempo que Nessie—Seth—Dijo Ailin. ¿Y ahora que se supone que diríamos? ¿Que estábamos reencontrándonos con un amigo del futuro?

— ¿Nos preguntábamos que hace un grupo de jóvenes en el bosque a estas horas?—Dijo calmadamente Carlisle.

— ¿Y que es esa cosa brillante que flota?—Dijo Emmett ¡Como extrañé sus inoportunas interrupciones!

Rosalie y Edward le miraron mal y el solo se encogió de hombros murmurando algo como —Ustedes también querían preguntar —Y Edward le dijo algo a velocidad vampírica.

—Bueno nosotros estamos aquí porque…—Comenzó a hablar mi prima, pero Jacob tan oportuno, nótese el sarcasmo, la interrumpió.

— ¡Estamos cazando vampiros!—Suspiré. Mi amigo no había cambiado en nada, todos lo miramos mal y los Cullen abrieron los ojos como platos, pero luego controlaron su expresión.

—Si…estamos cazando vampiros…—Dijo Ailin dudando "No sé si patear al lobo o reír como poseída" Pensó mi prima con humor.

— ¡Qué tontería!—Dijo Rosalie.

— ¡Es cierto!—La contradijo Jake, pateare a ese lobo por idiota. Bromear en una situación tan seria ¡solo él y Emmett lo harían!

—A Bella la atacó uno…— ¡¿Qué?! Y ahora me metía a mí, en verdad Jacob es un tarado.

—Sí, claro. Y estoy viva porque le clave una estaca de madera en el corazón—Murmure sarcásticamente y Jacob sonrió pensando que estaba siguiéndole el juego.

—Y estamos aquí para buscar a su novia y… ¡evitar que le haga daño a Bella!—Dijo Seth siguiendo el juego, que tan tontos creían a los Cullen ¡no nos creerían ni una sola palabra!

Mi familia nos veía como si tuviéramos un ojo extra en medio de la frente y entonces, Emmett se soltó en carcajadas. Todos lo miramos como si se le hubiera caído un tornillo, pero poco a poco Edward y Jasper le siguieron en las risas.

—JAJAJAJA ¡vampiros! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Dijo Emmett entre risas. Rodee los ojos.

— ¡Compórtense!—les dijo Esme en voz baja—Disculpen a mis hijos por favor—Nos habló dulcemente, con ese tono que solo ella podía usar.

—En ese caso disculpen a mi primo y sus locas ideas—Dijo Ailin mirando mal a Jacob, este se tensó al ver que Ailin había dicho que eran familiares. Al parecer Jake no confiaba en Ailin, pero eso pronto cambiaria.

—Y entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?—Pregunto Alice.

Ahí no, espero que mi prima o Nessie hayan pensado algo bueno porque a mí no se me ha ocurrido nada.

—Es que…nosotros…—Comenzó a decir otra vez Ailin.

— ¡Nos Perdimos!—Interrumpió Nessie, esa es una excelente idea.

—Lo que en realidad paso es que Jacob—Todos miramos mal a Jake—Nos iba a guiar hacia un…—Estaba diciendo Nessie pero creo que se quedó sin ideas.

— ¡claro! Jacob nos iba a llevar a los cinco a un claro lleno de flores silvestres, según dijo él. Pero nos perdimos y cuando comenzó a anochecer nos dimos cuenta de que estuvimos caminando en círculos—Dije recordando nuestro prado ¡Bien pensado Bella! Me felicite a mí misma.

En los ojos de los Cullen brillaba la sospecha, pero no dijeron nada ante nuestra improvisada y patética excusa.

— ¿Y que es esa cosa que brilla?—Preguntó Emmett con curiosidad, su postura era relajada por lo que imagine que para él, dejamos de parecer una amenaza. Aunque Jasper estaba tenso y alerta, pero eso era natural en él.

—Es…una lámpara flotante—Dijo Ailin, imagine que ella podría hacer algo con respecto a eso, hacer que esa cosa tome forma de lámpara o algo mágico que nos salvara de esto.

— ¡OH! ¿Crees que pueda verla de cerca?—Preguntó Emmett.

— ¡Emmett!—Le riño Rosalie.

—Está bien, no hay problema—Dijo Ailin y estiró la mano hacia arriba y luego jaló una cuerda invisible. Entonces algo increíble sucedió, la cosa esa de luz comenzó a bajar como si en verdad estuviera siendo jalada y pude vislumbrar un hilo delgado que mi prima sostenía.

Cuando la luz estuvo a su altura, ella entrecerró los ojos e introdujo la mano en la esfera de luz, parecía como si estuviera girando una perilla y entonces la luz fue disminuyendo hasta parecer tenue dentro de una pantalla ovalada.

¡Eso si parecía una lámpara! Sin duda mi prima es una excelente bruja.

Emmett abrió los ojos como platos al igual que todos los presentes, mi hermanote camino para tomar la lámpara entre sus manos, estaba maravillado por el artefacto y debo decir que yo también lo estaba.

El ambiente poco a poco se iba relajando cuando un sonido interrumpió el silencio.

Era un timbre de celular, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

—Disculpen—murmuró Ailin y contesto si teléfono, puse atención pues estaba casi segura de que era Charlie quien estaba al teléfono.

— ¿Diga?—Dijo Ailin— ¡Tío Charlie!—Dijo con fingida sorpresa— Ya estamos en camino—Dijo y frunció el ceño—Legaremos en unos diez minutos, es que Nessie tenía hambre y paramos a comer en Port Ángeles para el almuerzo—Mintió y Nessie se rió.

"si claro. Yo tengo la culpa" Pensó Nessie.

—Emmm…le preguntare—Dijo y camino hacia Nessie—Nessie, el tío Charlie quiere saber si te apetecería comer pizza—Nessie dijo un si para que Charlie escuchara—Dice que si tío, gracias—Dijo Ailin al teléfono, entonces abrió los ojos como platos— ¿Estas en la pizzería? ¿Tan temprano?—Dijo y luego se golpeó la frente—Bella me llamo y me dijo que regresarías tarde—Algo que mi padre le dijo pareció alertarle pues su expresión estaba totalmente descompuesta—Esta bien tío, nos vemos ahí—Dicho esto ella colgó el teléfono pero seguía congelada en su lugar.

—Tenemos problemas, Charlie está en la pizzería y no ha de tardar más de quince minutos en llegar a casa ¡tenemos que irnos!—Nos dijo, me quede en shock al igual que Nessie.

—Fue un gusto señores Cullen, pero debemos retirarnos—Dijo Ailin formalmente y le extendió la mano a Carlisle y este la tomo y la estrecho Hizo lo mismo con Esme y se despidió de los demás sacudiendo la mano, Emmett le devolvió la curiosa lámpara y Ailin la encendió más.

—Igualmente—Dijo Carlisle— ¿Quieren que los llevemos a su casa? —Dijo en tono amable "_llegaremos más rápido si no actuamos como humanos, gracias"_ Pensó Ailin y yo le di la razón.

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que no será necesario—Dijo conciliadoramente. Nosotros cuatro nos despedimos y murmuramos una despedida informal.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana chicos!—Gritó Alice y Ailin le sonrió.

— ¡Adiós!—Gritamos todos a la vez.

Y caminamos con rumbo a casa a la luz de la extraña lámpara mágica. Jacob encabezaba el grupo, pues él conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, a pesar de todo lo que dijimos en el claro.

Cuando estuvimos a una distancia suficientemente segura y de que Seth se asegurara de que no nos seguían Nessie hablo:

—Jake, tienes que llevarnos a casa del abuelo ¡YA!—Estaba nerviosa y yo también, mi padre no podía descubrirnos.

—Pero ¿cómo?—Mientras hablábamos seguíamos caminando.

—Transfórmate en lobo y lleva a mamá en tu lomo—Dijo Nessie como si fuera algo obvio.

—Cariño, no tenemos tiempo ¡hazlo ya! Por favor…—Le suplico Nessie y como es normal, El no pudo decirle que no. Pero de pronto Seth arrugó la nariz y Jacob también, Nessie y Ailin se tensaron y yo sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Edward nos estaba siguiendo. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente ante su presencia.

— ¡JACOB!—Gritó Nessie desesperada, si Charlie llegaba a casa y no nos encontraba nos castigaría de por vida. Y comenzarían las preguntas.

—Pero Ness, se va a dar cuenta—murmuró, odio decir pero él tenía razón esta vez.

—Tienes razón—Susurró, seguimos caminando y de pronto los ojos de Nessie se posaron en mí y luego en Jake y sonrió.

—Carga a Bella y ¡corre!—Vi como Nessie hacia la cara de borreguito a medio morir de Alice y Jacob suspiro, paro la caminata y me pregunto:

— ¿Quieres ir en mi espalda o que te cargue en brazos?—Uh… Que difícil elección.

—Como se te haga más fácil—Le dije queriendo apurarlo, Entonces Jacob me tomo en brazos como si yo fuera un bebe y comenzó a correr.

Después de unos minutos pregunte mentalmente "Nos siguen verdad" Y Ailin asintió.

"Es Edward" Afirme y esta vez Nessie asintió. Lo sabía. "¿esta solo?" pregunte y Ailin negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y si Seth carga a Nessie? Podríamos aligerar un poco el paso—Sugirió Ailin sin dejar de trotar.

—Por mí está bien—Dijo Seth y Nessie le preguntó:

— ¿Y tú?—Y entonces Ailin sonrió como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta.

—Soy velocista recuerdas, puedo mantenerles el ritmo a los dos gigantes—Dijo bromeando, pero sospeche que ella lo hacía para que Edward viera que Había confianza y no notara que se acababan de conocer.

—Bien —dijo Nessie y se subió a la espalda de Seth.

Así pudimos ir lo más rápido que la humanidad podía permitirles a los tres corredores, atravesamos el bosque iluminado por la lámpara de luz que nos seguía misteriosamente.

Llegamos a casa en diez minutos, hubiéramos llegado antes de no ser por Edward, pero ya estábamos en casa y lo más importante, Charlie no había llegado.

Rápidamente entramos los cinco en la casa y suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

—Al menos nos salvamos del castigo—Dijo Ailin después de un par de minutos.

—Pero los Cullen creen que somos unos locos caza vampiros—Dijo Nessie. Y todos nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas por las tonterías que había dicho Jake en el claro, ahora podíamos respirar tranquilos aunque sea un rato.

— ¿cazar vampiros Jacob? ¿Enserio? ¿No se te ocurrió algo más creativo?—Preguntó Nessie riendo.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió—Dijo Jake encogiéndose de hombros. Después nos quedamos en silencio.

—Bien, supongo que ahora podemos terminar de presentarnos ¿no?—Dijo Jake.

—Sí, es cierto—Dije y es que no recordaba que Ailin no conocía oficialmente a Seth.

—OK, Seth ella es Ailin McCarty—Comenzó Nessie y Seth se levantó del sillón—Ailin, él es…—Nessie fue interrumpida por el conocido sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie.

—Mierda—Dije y rápidamente todos entendieron, Charlie no podía encontrar a los chicos aquí, tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones que obviamente no tenemos.

—Escóndanse arriba ¡en nuestro cuarto!—Dijo Nessie, seguramente pensando en lo mismo que yo.

—Pero…—Jake había comenzado a replicar pero Nessie le dio una mirada que no le dejo lugar a replicas. Jacob camino hacia las escaleras y jaló a Seth para esconderse en la habitación de arriba.

—No salgan de ahí hasta que lleguemos—Gritó Nessie cuando los chicos ya se habían perdido de vista. Fue entonces cuando fije la vista en mi atuendo y en los de las chicas, estábamos todas sucias y llenas de tierra sin mencionar que Ailin tenía la blusa y el pantalón ¿rasgados?

— ¡Papá no nos puede ver así!—Exclame y ellas me miraron confundidas.

— ¡Mírense! ¡Mírenme! Estamos llenas de tierra—Dije y ellas abrieron los ojos como platos. Las tres corrimos hacia las escaleras, subimos al segundo piso directo hacia el baño. Ailin se desvistió y se metió a la ducha mientras Nessie buscaba nuestra ropa en la habitación a velocidad vampírica.

Nessie entró al baño y Ailin se cambió a la velocidad de la luz, luego Nessie se metió a la ducha mientras Ailin se peinaba el cabello y yo recogía la ropa de ambas.

Cuando Nessie se cambió igual de rápido, Ailin salió del baño para ir a recibir a Charlie y yo me metí a duchar. Escuche como Nessie salía del baño para ir abajo con Charlie. Me duche lo más rápido que pude y me cambie.

Me cepille el cabello y camine lentamente para bajar a la sala.

Abajo estaba Charlie frente al televisor mientras que escuchaba ruidos en la cocina.

—Hola papá—Salude.

—Hola Bells—Dijo Charlie despegando la vista del canal de deportes para verme.

Camine con rumbo a la cocina y ahí encontré a Nessie y a mi prima sirviendo rebanadas de pizza en los platos, me ofrecí a servir el fresco y colocamos la mesa en silencio.

Cuando Charlie se acercó a la cocina para cenar, ya estaba todo listo.

Comimos en silencio excepto por algunas preguntas y comentarios del supuesto viaje de las chicas a sus tíos.

Cuando terminamos, lavamos los platos y Charlie se retiró a la sala a ver televisión. Nessie sacó de la nevera jamón, salchicha, queso, lechuga, tomate y le pidió a Ailin que le pasara el pan.

Mi prima frunció el ceño y puso el pan en la mesa, Nessie preparo dos sándwiches con todo bajo nuestras miradas y ceños fruncidos. Cuando termino se volteo y noto nuestras expresiones.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó cuándo noto nuestras miradas. ¿Porque preparaba comida si acabábamos de cenar?

—No creerán que los licántropos que están ahí arriba se alimentan de aire—Dijo respondiendo nuestra pregunta verbalizada.

Claro, Jacob y Seth estaban arriba ¿Cómo es que lo olvide?

—Toma, súbelo por mi ¿quieres?—Le dijo a Ailin, ella entendió que Nessie se preocupaba por los lobos y tomo el plato, y tome dos vasos y los llene de refresco.

Le deseamos buenas noches a Charlie mientras subíamos las escaleras, él nos deseó buena noche también aunque no aparto la vista de la televisión. Al parecer estaba viendo una final de futbol o algo así por lo que no nos prestó mucha atención, cosa que agradecí. Hubiera sido difícil explicar porque subíamos dos enormes sándwiches cuando ya habíamos cenado Pizza.

Entramos a la habitación y Ailin cerró la puerta con seguro, por si acaso a mi padre se le ocurría venir a vernos.

Jacob y Seth estaban desparramados sobre mi cama, totalmente dormidos. Los ojos de Nessie se enternecieron al ver a los chicos dormir, debo reconocer que cuando dormían parecían niños inocentes. Me recordaban a los chicos que conocí aquellos humanos con una sonrisa enorme que irradiaban felicidad y que nada tenían que ver con la licantropía.

Colocamos la comida en el escritorio vacío de la habitación y Nessie intento despertar a los chicos.

—Jacob—Susurró, pero este ni se inmuto. Debían estar muy cansados.

—Será mejor que los dejemos dormir—Dije al ver lo tranquilos que estaban.

—Jmmm…comida—Murmuró Seth en sueños y movió su boca como si estuviera mordiendo algo. Solté una risita. Ailin soltó una risita y dijo:

—Creo que tienen más hambre que sueño—Dijo señalando a Jake que estaba ¿mordiendo mi almohada?

—Despiértenlo antes de que se trague mi almohada entera—Dije a punto de reírme.

Nessie movió a Jake en repetidas veces pero este no se despertaba hasta que Ailin rodó los ojos y con una mano lo empujo tan fuerte que el pobre lobo se cayó de la cama.

—Y yo que quería ser sutil—Dijo Nessie soltando una risita.

Jacob se despertó alarmado y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a su agresor hasta que se topó con la mirada de Nessie, entonces sonrió y se levantó para abrazarla.

Nessie le abrió los brazos y Jake estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella le dijo:  
—Les prepare un sándwich—Y como si el mundo se fuera a acabar Jake volteo buscando la comida hasta que la vio encima del escritorio y se arrojó hacia ella. Metafóricamente claro.

—Gracias—Murmuró Jake.

Entonces ahora había que despertar a Seth, Ailin se colocó del otro lado de mi cama y repitió el mismo proceso. Lo empujo tan fuerte que Seth rodó por la cama y cayó de cara al suelo.

Nadie se esperaba que Seth se rasgara la piel del brazo izquierdo contra la esquina de mi mesa de noche cuando cayó de la cama. Ailin se asustó a ver la sangre y saltó sobre la cama para ayudar al lobo herido.

Seth se despertó y notó la herida, se intentó poner de pie pero al parecer la herida había sido profunda pues no podía apoyarse en el brazo lastimado.

—Lo siento tanto, no pensé que fueras a lastimarte—Susurró mi prima llena de culpa.

—Está bien, ya pasará—Dijo Seth poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de mi prima que lo jalaba del brazo bueno.

—Seth, ella es Ailin. Ailin él es Seth—Dijo Nessie rápidamente desde los brazos de Jake. Los cuatro nos quedamos viéndole ¡Que oportuna su presentación! Nótese el sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué? Los presento antes de que alguien se quiebre un brazo o se atragante con saliva o algo así—Dijo y se encogió de hombros, pero ella tenía razón. Cada vez que Nessie intentaba presentarlos algo pasaba.

Mi prima rodó los ojos y se volteo hacia Seth, observo como la herida del brazo ya no estaba sangrando y de nuevo se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, me alegra al fin conocerte—Le dijo Seth a Ailin extendiéndole su mano derecha, Ailin tomo la mano de Seth y con una sonrisa se la estrecho y lo miro a los ojos.

La mirada de Seth se perdió por completo, se quedó congelado y creo que hasta dejo de respirar. Jacob se atragantó con el refresco y abrió los ojos como platos. Nessie se quedó viendo fijamente a Seth, el chico tenía la expresión de un ciego que viera el sol por primera vez; un coleccionista que acabara de descubrir un nuevo Da Vinci; la madre que ve por primera vez el rostro de su hijo recién nacido.

Tarde un par de minutos en comprender lo que había pasado.

Seth se había imprimado.

¡De mi prima!

Ailin se quedó extrañada al ver la reacción de Seth y poco a poco fue retirando la mano de la del chico.

—Creo que deberías comer—Le sugirió mi prima a Seth.

—No es una hamburguesa, pero creo que te servirá—Dijo mi prima burlándose del sueño de Seth, pero él todavía estaba ido, mirando hacia la nada.

— ¿Seth?—Le llamó mi prima y este salió de su transe— ¿Estas bien?—Le preguntó.

—ehhh…sí. Gracias—Dijo Seth y se apartó para comer su sándwich. Pero pude apreciar como Jacob le miraba significativamente.

"¿Es normal que se quede así de ido?" Preguntó Ailin mentalmente. Yo no sabía que responderle.

"No, amenos no que yo recuerde" Pensó Nessie y mi prima solo frunció el ceño "Es…raro" Pensó.

Probablemente ella tendría razón, pero no tenía ni idea de que es lo que acababa de ocurrir con Seth, este estaba concentrado en comer su sándwich y Jacob y Nessie estaban en su burbuja.

—Entonces…creo que deberíamos dormir, es casi media noche y mañana es lunes—Dijo Ailin.

—Si… creo que debemos irnos ya—Dijo Jacob—Supongo que mañana hablaremos con más calma—Abrazó a Nessie y le dio un casto beso de buenas noches en los labios.

Seth de terminó su sándwich rápidamente y se quedó mirando al suelo.

— ¿A dónde irán?—Preguntó Nessie.

—A casa, a La Push—Dijo Jake y me pregunte si después de todo el sabría que estamos en el pasado.

—Jake… ¿sabes en que año estamos?—Pregunte y este frunció el ceño.

—Si…es el 2005 ¿no? Creo que eso es algo que me van a explicar mañana. Aun no entiendo que pasó pero me imagino que ustedes si—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Mientras él y mi hija estuvieran juntos nada podría perturbarlo.

— ¿Hay algo más? ¿Creen que vaya a encontrar a otro Jacob en casa de Billy?—Preguntó, creo que él no había contemplado esa idea hasta ahora.

—No, eres el único Jacob que existe en este mundo y tiempo—Dijo Ailin.

—Bien, entonces ¡Hasta mañana!—Dijo Jacob intentando sonar animado, pero se notaba que no confiaba del todo en Ailin. Jake abrazo a Nessie y camino hacia la ventana para saltar.

—Nos vemos—Murmuró Seth y siguió a Jake por la ventana. Vimos como las dos figuras desaparecían en la obscuridad de la noche.

Nessie tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara y estaba segura de que nadie se la podría quitar.

—Al fin Jake está conmigo ¡no puedo creérmelo! ¡Estoy tal feliz!—Canturreo entre susurros.

Y me daba cuenta que mi hija estaba feliz, me alegraba que ella y Jake se encontraran. Esperaba que su alegría se me contagiara para sobrevivir las próximas semanas.

Las tres nos preparamos para dormir y hasta ahora me daba cuenta que estaba totalmente exhausta. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos dormir y por lo que escuche las chicas estaban iguales o peor pues en cuanto se metieron en su cama cayeron profundamente dormidas.

Me metí en mi cama y antes de quedarme dormida arroje la almohada babeada por lobo al suelo y finalmente me deje llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**Pfff..que noche mas laarga...pero les prometo que ya casi termino...casi.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia.**

**besitos by: YesiitaCB**


	10. Discuciones

**Hola!**

**Bueno aqui les dejo un Edward pov del capi anterior...para que vean de que se dieron cuenta los Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes y fragmentos que reconozcan pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo de mas es pura invencion de su servidora hehehe.**

**Sin mas disfruten el capi.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Discuciones

**POV Edward.**

Era vergonzoso cómo mi mundo de repente parecía estar vacío de todo, menos de ella—toda mi existencia centrada a su alrededor, más que en el mío.

Era lo suficientemente fácil entender, realmente; después de ochenta años de lo mismo todos los días y todas las noches, cualquier cambio se volvía un punto de absorción.

Y es cambio tenía que ser ella.

Estaba determinado a cambiar el futuro. No era una tarea fácil para una sola persona, pero no existía otra opción con la cual vivir.

Alice dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de la chica. Le probaré que estaba equivocada.

Pensé que el primer día sería el más difícil. Al final, estaba seguro que ese era el caso, pero también estaba equivocado.

Sabía que heriría a la chica. Me conformé con el hecho de saber que su dolor no sería más que un pinchazo —un pequeño aguijonazo de rechazo— comparado con mi dolor. Bella era humana, y ella sabía que yo era algo más, algo equivocado, algo aterrador. Ella misma había admitido saber que pasaba conmigo, pero dudo que sepa realmente que soy.

Decidí alejarme de ella, para no cometer un error y también para no tomarle ninguna clase de apego que hiciera vacilar mi resolución.

—Edward ¡vámonos!— Gritó Emmett.

Estábamos todos de caza, en un intento de unirnos como familia según las palabras de Esme.

Sabíamos que era algo difícil, más cuando Rosalie me gritaba mentalmente una sarta de groserías cada vez que estábamos en el mismo lugar.

Tuve que interrumpir mis pensamientos y bajar del árbol desde el cual contemplaba el paisaje.

El ambiente estaba tenso entre nosotros, tal vez se debía a los sucesos de las últimas semanas y la visión que tuvo Alice esta mañana. Al parecer la guardia de los vulturi estaría de visita por estos rumbos, no sabíamos la razón y eso nos ponía nerviosos a todos.

Los siete vampiros estábamos corriendo de regreso a casa cuando todos captamos la esencia de vampiros, Carlisle dijo reconocerlos. Eran tres, Jane, Alec y Dimitri Vulturi.

Por lo que pudimos reconocer, hace unos escasos minutos ellos se habían marchado con dirección a Seattle. Era un comportamiento extraño, ya que no habíamos escuchado nada fuera de lo normal por estos rumbos.

Decidimos investigar luego, pero entonces Jasper captó efluvios humanos cerca de aquí. Era bueno que todos estuviéramos saciados.

Carlisle decidió que debíamos ir a investigar, Esme intervino pensando que tal vez podría tratarse de humanos perdidos y podrían ser atacados por algún animal.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa y la de mis "hermanos" al ver a las primas Swan y a dos chicos más el claro donde jugamos baseball. Ahí estaba ella ¿Qué no había lugar en el mundo en el que no la encontrara?

Su efluvio era inconfundible, el mounstro en mi interior rugió a pesar de que acababa de cazar.

Pero el apetitoso olor de Bella Swan estaba mezclado con el de ¿Jane Vulturi?

_Que extraño, es como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación. _Pensó Carlisle cuando nos presentó como su familia.

Intente escuchar las mentes de nuestros acompañantes, pero como siempre las mentes de las Swan estaban en un silencio sepulcral.

_Comeré una hamburguesa con papas y una gaseosa…espero que funcione o sino Nessie va a…Y Pollo, tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca entera. _Pensaba un joven de veintiún años aproximadamente, igual de alto que Emmett, piel cobriza y cabello negro.

_Piensa en algo Seth...ummm… ¡flores! hay jazmines, lirios, crisantemos, margaritas, petunias, amapolas, rosas, begonias ¡que estupideces pienso! Piensa en algo Seth, piensa. DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRIA MARACARENA EHHHHH MACARENA…_ Comenzó a cantar el otro chico.

¡Qué extraño! Es como si me estuvieran bloqueando.

Ailin fue la portavoz del pequeño grupo.

—Ellos son Bella y Jacob y Vanessa y…—pareció dudar—Seth. —Dijo la humana.

¿Dijo Jacob y Bella? ¿Por qué los nombro en parejas? ¿Él es su novio?

Sentí un rara mezcla de rabia, ira, y dolor al pensar en que esos dos humanos fueran pareja.

Aunque los hombres del grupo no parecían ser completamente humano. Olían, más bien apestaban a lobos.

Me recordaban a el olor de los lobos que nos encontramos hace muchos años en esta misma región y con quienes Carlisle hizo el tratado.

Pero era imposible, esos lobos debieron de haber muerto hace más de cincuenta años.

_Apesta a perro mojado_ Pensó Rosalie, rodee los ojos.

Carlisle les pregunto que hacían en el bosque a esta hora y su respuesta fue muy…interesante.

—Bueno nosotros estamos aquí porque…—Comenzó a hablar Ailin pero uno de los jóvenes la interrumpió.

— ¡Estamos cazando vampiros!— ¡_¿QUE?! _Pensaron todos los miembros de mi familia, tratamos de controlar nuestra expresión. _¡Lo saben! Eres un idiota Edward ¡esto es tu culpa!_

—Si…estamos cazando vampiros…—Dijo Ailin dudando.

— ¡Qué tontería!—Dijo Rosalie.

— ¡Es cierto!—La contradijo Jacob.

—A Bella la atacó uno…— ¡¿Qué?! Esto tiene que ser una broma.

—Sí, claro. Y estoy viva porque le clave una estaca de madera en el corazón—Murmuro Bella sarcásticamente. Todos suspiramos mentalmente al escuchar el sarcasmo en la voz de Bella ¡era una broma!

—Y estamos aquí para buscar a su novia y… ¡evitar que le haga daño a Bella!—Dijo El otro joven, lucia de unos veinte años y ambos me seguían bloqueando.

De un momento a otro Emmett se soltó en carcajadas. Todos lo miramos como si se le hubiera caído un tornillo _Ríanse ¡es una broma! _Pensó, ya entiendo hacerles saber que entendíamos su broma comencé a reír e hice señas a Jasper para que riera también.

—JAJAJAJA ¡vampiros! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Dijo Emmett entre risas. Y todos en el claro se rieron de la absurda broma de los caza vampiros.

Esme nos riño por reírnos y se disculpó con Ailin, ella también pidió disculpas por su ¿primo?

—Y entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?—Pregunto Alice.

—Es que…nosotros…—Comenzó a decir otra vez Ailin.

— ¡Nos Perdimos!—Interrumpió Vanessa.

—Lo que en realidad paso es que Jacob—Todos miraron mal al joven de cabello negro —Nos iba a guiar hacia un…—decía Vanessa

— ¡claro! Jacob nos iba a llevar a los cinco a un claro lleno de flores silvestres, según dijo él. Pero nos perdimos y cuando comenzó a anochecer nos dimos cuenta de que estuvimos caminando en círculos—Dijo Bella ¿será mi prado? El perro ese iba a llevar a Isabella a mi prado. Sentí de nuevo esa sensación de furia y enojo mezclados, yo quería ser quien le mostrara ese hermoso lugar a Bella ¡NO! ¡Detente! me dije a mi mismo.

Ninguno de nosotros les creímos su historia, en el rostro de la chica se podía apreciar que mentían y que sabían que no les creíamos.

Luego de un breve silencio, Emmett interrumpió con su estúpida curiosidad.

_Son solo humanos, además quiero saber que es esa cosa que brilla. _Según el, ellos no representaban una amenaza para nosotros, el no parecía recordar que nos habíamos topado con lobos antes. Emmett estaba maravillado con la extraña pantalla luminosa que Ailin le extendía para que la tocara.

El extraño momento fue interrumpido por el Jefe Swan que llamaba por teléfono a sus sobrinas, el grupo se inquietó por el hecho.

Se disculparon y emprendieron su retirada, Carlisle les ofreció llevarlos pero los cinco negaron.

_Que jóvenes más extraños _ Pensó Esme y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo.

—Se dieron cuenta que su olor es…diferente—Dijo Jasper.

—Es cierto, los tipos esos apestan a perro mojado—Dijo Rosalie haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Y las chicas tienen un olor peculiar…particularmente no despiertan sed alguna en mi—Dijo Alice—Con excepción de Bella—Aun me molestaba la familiaridad con la que Alice hablaba de la humana, Como si fueran amigas. "Algún día la voy a querer" Dijo mi hermana con anterioridad.

—Hay algo extraño en ese grupito—Dije—Creo que voy a seguirles—Comente.

—Te acompaño—Dijo Jasper y Emmett asintió para hacernos saber que también iría.

—Nosotros iremos a casa y luego discutiremos esto—Dijo Carlisle.

Jasper, Emmett y yo nos adentramos en el bosque por donde ellos se habían marchado, después de unos segundos los alcanzamos, caminamos a paso humano a una distancia considerable para que no nos descubrieran.

— ¡JACOB!—Gritó Vanessa desesperada, al parecer les preocupaba que el jefe de policía no les encontrara en casa.

—Pero Ness, se va a dar cuenta—murmuró ¿a qué se refería? _Comida, cuando llegue a casa de Charlie voy a vaciar su refrigerador y..._ El chico seguía pensando en comida.

—Tienes razón—Susurró, siguieron caminando ¿_a qué demonios se refiere? _ Preguntó Jasper mentalmente y yo me encogí de hombros.

Emmett pensaba en la brillante bola de luz que iluminaba el camino del pequeño grupo.

—Carga a Bella y ¡corre!—Dijo Vanessa el tal Jacob suspiro, paro la caminata y me pregunto:

— ¿Quieres ir en mi espalda o que te cargue en brazos?— ¿pensaba llevar a mi chica en brazos? ¿Mi chica? En que estoy pensando, ella nunca será mi chica.

—Como se te haga más fácil—Le dijo y el insoportable chico la tomo en brazos estilo novia y comenzó a correr. Sentí una ira homicida y por un momento vi todo rojo _Edward cálmate… ¿Qué rayos te pasa? _Preguntó Jasper sintiendo mis emociones pero ciertamente ni yo sabía que me pasaba.

En un extraño momento de silencio y caminata Ailin asintió a la nada, como si estuviera contestando alguna pregunta. Luego Vanessa también asintió y después de unos segundos Ailin negó con la cabeza, era como si estuvieran hablando pero solo se escuchaba los corazones y las respiraciones. _¿Por qué asienten y niegan? ¿Están locas o algo así? _Pensó Emmett. Rodé los ojos ante su pregunta tan estúpida.

— ¿Y si Seth carga a Nessie? Podríamos aligerar un poco el paso—Sugirió Ailin sin dejar de trotar.

—Por mí está bien—Dijo Seth y Vanessa le pregunto a su hermana.

— ¿Y tú?—Y entonces Ailin sonrió como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta.

—Soy velocista recuerdas, puedo mantenerles el ritmo a los dos gigantes—Dijo, así que es deportista, eso explicaría por qué su respiración no se alteraba por la carrera.

—Bien —dijo Vanessa y se subió a la espalda de Seth.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa del Jefe Swan, era extraño que pudieran llegar tan rápido corriendo y se hayan perdido buscando un prado en la tarde.

Luego de que ellos llegaran se escuchó un suspiro colectivo y entonces Jasper sugirió que regresáramos a casa.

Corrimos de regreso a la casa en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y yo, lamentablemente en los de los tres.

Emmett pensaba que el grupito no era un gran problema, en cambio seria todo un reto para el encontrar en internet una lámpara flotante como la de las chicas Swan.

Jasper por otra parte repasaba estratégicamente todos los hechos de esta tarde, el al contrario de Emmett pensaba que el grupo eran un peligro para nosotros. Más cuando Isabella swan formaba parte de él y dado el incidente de Tyler él estaba reconsiderando su plan de…Bloque sus pensamientos, no quería pelear con el antes de llegar a casa.

Ciertamente también me preocupaba el hecho de no poderles leer la mente y un recuerdo en particular.

Fue el viernes pasado, Vanessa estaba muy callada en clase de Biología y Mike Newton charlaba animadamente con Bella Swan. En un momento su conversación se desvió a la evidente tristeza, Newton preguntó si ella sabía la razón y Bella simplemente respondió "nosotras no tenemos secretos". Es decir que ella había compartido con sus primas lo que había visto el día del accidente con la furgoneta.

Llegamos a casa rápidamente, Carlisle y los demás estaban en el comedor. Se me antojo extrañamente familiar la escena, las líneas estaban dibujadas de nuevo y Jasper fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Les hemos seguido hasta la casa del Jefe Swan y no hemos notado nada fuera de lo normal—Dijo y luego frunció el ceño—Pero en momentos parecía como si supieran que estábamos ahí vigilándoles—Dijo y se paró en el mismo lugar que hace menos de una semana.

—Además de que asentían y negaban como si charlaran pero no decían nada—Dijo Emmett sentándose en el mismo lugar que el martes pasado.

—Sin contar que llegaron a su casa en poco más de diez minutos corriendo y según ellos se perdieron por horas buscando el dichoso prado—dijo Jasper. Ya había considerado la idea de que estuvieran hablando de mi prado, aquel que yo había descubierto pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar de mi lugar.

—Y qué casualidad que sea Bella Swan parte del grupo. Sabía que teníamos que terminar con ese problema—Dijo Rosalie. Gruñi.

—Yo he investigado sobre ellas, nada indica algo anormal en su historia. El acta de defunción de los padres de las chicas concuerdan con la historia y según lo que Jenks investigó Ailin es la tutora legal de su hermana. Vienen del norte de Alaska, Ailin ha ganado varios premios como velocista de su escuela pero Vanessa no aparece inscrita ahí—Dijo Alice.

—Carlisle ¡ellos saben algo! ¿Qué no te das cuenta?—Alzó la voz Rosalie—No escuchaste como inventaron esa absurda idea de que estaban cazando vampiros—Dijo y Carlisle le pidió que se calmara.

—Por lo que he escuchado yo, Charlie accedió a que las jóvenes vivieran con él y su hija por el tiempo necesario antes de la universidad por la reciente muerte de sus padres—Dijo Carlisle pero él también pensaba que había algo extraño en todo esto.

—He indagado en los registros del hospital del que provino el diagnostico de defunción—Se detuvo unos momentos —Declaran una muerte desconocida…El cuerpo de la mujer no tenía ni una gota de sangre y el cuerpo del padre no fue encontrado— Eso solo significa que posiblemente habían sido atacados por un vampiro.

—Pero Ailin dijo que sus dos padres están muertos—Dije y todos me preguntaron mentalmente como lo sabía.

—Lo leí en la mente de Ángela, Ailin le contó su historia a ella—Dijo y me encogí de hombros. Ya habíamos hablado sobre el silencio mental de las tres chicas, cosa que dificultaba nuestras investigaciones.

—y que me dices de los otros chicos, apestan a perro. Eso no puede ser normal—Dijo Rosalie.

—Es cierto, me recuerdan al olor de los Quileutes—Dije.

—Pero ellos desaparecieron hace más de sesenta años—Replico Emmett.

—Pudieron haber regresado—Dijo Carlisle. La pregunta es cómo.

— ¿Y qué hay de los Vuturi?—Dijo Rosalie mordazmente—Sus efluvios están mezclados con el de las Swan en todo el claro—Era algo de lo que me había dado cuenta pero no me había detenido a pensar.

—Tal vez estuvieron ahí antes de que los humanos llegaran—Ofreció Carlisle.

—No lo creo, los olores están mezclados—Dije.

—Es algo que tendremos que investigar también —Mi padre siempre tan paciente.

— ¿Creen que debamos hablar con ellos?—Dijo Esme.

—Tal vez. Si después de todo hay algo extraño con ellas debemos averiguar que es antes de que nos pongan en peligro—Dijo Carlisle.

—Tal vez sea mejor irnos—Sugirió Esme.

— ¡no! Yo no quiero volver a mudarme, aquí podemos tener una vida más o menos normal ¡hay que acaba con este problema de raíz!—Exclamó Rosalie de nuevo.

_Si nos mudamos te hare personalmente responsable Edward, digan lo que digan Esme y Carlisle. _Escupió mentalmente.

Jasper era el más alejado de nosotros, en su mente él ya estaba haciendo planes para acabar con las cinco personas de las que hablábamos. Entonces Alice Jadeo y me llegaron las imágenes de su visión.

Era Jasper corriendo por el bosque, se veía como acechaba la casa de los Swan. Jasper salto hacia la ventana y las tres chicas se levantaron de sus camas y entonces…Nada.

La visión de Alice desaparece ahí.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?—Pregunte a Alice.

—No lo sé, cuando Jazz llega a casa de los swan su futuro desaparece—Dijo frustrada.

La decisión de Jasper ya había sido tomada y yo no podía permitir que por mi culpa esos humanos salieran lastimados.

Otra visión llego a mi mente, era yo, peleando con Jasper. Evitando que llegara hasta su objetivo. Memorice cada uno de sus movimientos, me serian útiles para el momento en que peleara con él. Si el planeaba matar a las humanas yo no iba a permitirlo, tal vez si lo sorprendía y lo atrapaba hasta que entrara en razón.

— ¡Para ya Edward!—Exclamó Edward.

—Quieren explicarnos que pasa—Dijo Emmett exasperado.

—Alice ha visto la decisión de Jasper—Dije y Emmett bufó.

—gracias, eso resuelve mis dudas—Dijo sarcásticamente.

—Jasper decidió atacar a las Swan sin importar el resultado de esta discusión—Dije y por un momento sentí el enojo—Y justo cuando llega hasta ellas el futuro de Jasper desaparece—Terminó Alice por mí.

En el momento en que Jasper se vio atrapado salió a toda velocidad de la casa, su objetivo seguía siendo Bella Swan y sus primas.

Salí corriendo tras de él y Emmett me acompaño. Sentí a todos os demás salir tras de nosotros.

Interceptamos a Jasper a mitad de camino hacia la casa del jefe de policía.

— ¡Jasper, no puedes hacerle eso a Edward! ¡Bella Swan es su compañera!—Exclamo Esme y Jasper se sintió avergonzado. Comprendí que fue un impulso lo que lo guiaba y no se daba cuenta del daño que causaría. Había olvidado todo por su afán de proteger a Alice de todo.

—No parece como si a Edward le importara mucho la chica—Jasper me miró fijamente desde los brazos de Emmett—La ignora todo el tiempo—dijo y estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre él.

¡Cómo se atrevía a decir que ella no me importaba! Cuando todo mi mundo prácticamente gira alrededor suyo.

—Ya te he dicho Jasper ¡Bella será mi amiga! Y si la lastimas nunca te lo perdonare. Y sus primas también, auque no pueda verlas se que seremos buenas amigas—Dijo Alice y pude leer en la mente de Jasper que estaba arrepentido, el en su arrebato había olvidado la petición de Alice de no hacerles daño.

Jasper bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

Emmett poco a poco lo soltó pero mantuvo una mano en su hombro, Alice le tomo la mano y silenciosamente iniciamos nuestra carrera a casa. Esos dos no podían estar enojados por mucho tiempo.

Nos colocamos nuevamente en nuestros lugares en el comedor y discutimos sobre si debíamos irnos de Forks o no.

Carlisle decidió que esperáramos unas semanas más y seguir investigando sobre estas extrañas chicas.

Agradecí mentalmente permanecer aquí por ahora.

Pero yo seguía firme en mi decisión de cambiar la visión de Alice. De ninguna manera yo me iba a enamorar de una humana.

* * *

**Yo no apostaria contra Alice. Ustedes que creen?**

**heheh bueno..les dejo mi ultimo capitulo...hehehe no escierto..**

**Bueno ustedes no me preguntaron pero mañana inician mis clases en un nuevo coloegio (estoy aterrada por eso :$) Y bueno... es dificil escribir entre tantas tareas y examenes pero juro que intentare actualizar rapido...yo tambien soy lectora y me desespero cuando no actualizan rapido...En fin no las aburro con mi monologo.**

**¿que opinan del capi? Jazz estuvo cerca de atacar a las chicas y en el proximo capi esto sera importante para que vean los alcances de la magia de ailin.**

**les dejo un ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPI: ENTRE AMIGOS.**

_Todos habíamos contado nuestras historias, Jake conto a todos como Edward se cansó de perseguirlo cuando le pidió a Nessie ser su novia._

_Jake ya le había tomado confianza a Ailin, sobre todo después de lo de Mike y le preguntó:_

_—¿Y tu has tenido Novio?—A Seth le brillaron los ojos y mi prima se sonrojó. _

_—No…en realidad…yo…—Mi prima se trababa con sus propias palabras y nadie, repito NADIE se imaginaba lo que seguiría a continuación._

_—Yo…soy lesbiana—Me atragante con mi saliva, Nessie abrió los ojos como platos, Jacob escupió su refresco y Seth…se cayó de la silla._

**Espero sus opiniones chicas...**

**Besitos by: YesiitaCB**


	11. Preludio

**Hola Lectores y lectoras que quieren matarme...No voy a darles excusas ni nada...solo les dire...lo siento!  
Despues de meses de abandono finalmente he regresado y..aunque no prometo nada, aqui esta un capitulo mas de mi dramatica historia...  
No es o que ustedes esperan...este es un preludio al capi Entre amigos...espero no les moleste y si mas..los dejo con Ailin, Bella, Ness, Seth *gritos* y Jake.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo quye reconozcan en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.  
Lo demas es mio de mi! hehe**

* * *

Chapter 11: Preludio

**Pov Bella**

Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi conciencia, sabía que estaba soñando. Intenté seguir la luz tenue que iluminaba el lugar y se encontraba al este, era la lámpara que Ailin había utilizado en el claro, pero entonces Jasper apareció frente a mí, su presencia me causo miedo, de pronto la luz se apagó y una tercera figura apareció tan rápido que solo vi un borrón caer sobre Jasper.

Pude reconocer a Edward como la figura, este forcejeaba contra Jasper que intentaba llegar hacia mí.

Entonces Dos figuras más aparecieron en el lugar, el cabello rubio de Rosalie brillaba bajo la luz de la luna pero su rostro estaba deformado por la ira, camino airadamente hacia mi ¿Qué diablos tenían los Hale hoy, que querían matarme?

El pánico invadió mi rostro al mismo tiempo que Edward intento detenerla, pero Jasper le jaló y siguieron forcejeando. Una figura conocida se interpuso entre Rosalie y yo, era mi prima.

Tenía una expresión de suficiencia mientras que Rosalie se topaba contra una especie de pared, su ceño se frunció e intento avanzar hasta nosotras como lo había hecho Jane en el claro.

Cuando menos lo pensé, Rose salto sobre nosotras y jaló a Ailin del cabello. Me aparte del trayecto de Rosalie y mi prima cayó de espaldas, justo en ese momento Edward salió volando varios metros sobre los árboles y Jasper se incorporó. Camino hacia mí, mi prima intentó hacer algo, pero Rosalie la tenía inmovilizada contra el piso.

Jasper estaba a centímetros de mí, me tomo las muñecas, trague en seco.

Jasper acerco su boca a mi garganta para beber mi sangre.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO!— El gritó tan estridente me despertó del espantoso sueño.

Ailin estaba sentada en medio de su cama, está sudando y su rostro estaba deformado por el horror. Su grito reflejó el que yo no alcance a emitir en mi espantoso sueño.

Yo no me encontraba mejor que ella, el sueño tan horrible había despertado en mí el miedo, tal vez fuera irracional o estúpido.

¿Por qué Demonios Jasper me mataría? Aunque sea en mis sueños, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Nessie también se había despertado con el grito de mi prima, mi hija tenía el ceño fruncido y se bajó de su cama con cuidado.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Nessie cuando vio a Ailin en tan mal estado.

—Fue solo un sueño—Susurró.

— ¿Qué soñaste?—Pregunte, nada podría ser peor que lo que mi subconsciente acababa de crear en mi sueños.

—Jasper…—No puede ser… ¿habrá soñado lo mismo que yo?—Jasper…intentaba matarte Bella—Dijo y hundió su rostro en la almohada—Y yo no lo pude evitar—susurro de nuevo.

No es posible ¿ella había soñado lo mismo que yo?

—Yo también soñé lo mismo—Dije—Estaba en el bosque y Jasper apareció para matarme, entonces Edward apareció también y bloqueo a Jasper. Pero Rosalie también apareció y tú me defendiste, en algún momento ella logro llegar a ti y te inmovilizó en el suelo y Edward desapareció entre los árboles y Jasper simplemente se inclinó para…beber mi sangre—Termine de contarles mi sueño.

Nessie estaba sorprendida y Ailin tenía los ojos como platos.

—Es-eso…es l-lo que yo soñé—Tartamudeo Ailin.

Quería pensar con claridad, pero estaba muy cansada, me acosté de nuevo y cerré los ojos. Vagamente escuche como Ailin decía que era mejor volver a dormir, en algún momento me quede dormida de nuevo.

0OooO00OooO00OooO00Ooo

A la mañana siguiente me sentía totalmente cansada, casi no había dormido anoche y cuando pude conciliar el sueño esa estúpida pesadilla invadió mi subconsciente. Me levante perezosamente de la cama y tome una deliciosa ducha para despertarme, me cambie rápidamente con unos Jeans negros y una blusa sencilla color crema y un cinturón café. Creo que Alice estaría muy orgullosa de mí.

Cuando salí del baño mi hija estaba en la puerta esperando, tenía una cara de cansancio y eso que ella no necesita dormir tanto. Cuando pase por la habitación Ailin estaba sentada en su caba, su rostro tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Me sonrió cansadamente y camino hacia el armario a buscar su ropa.

Baje a la cocina y prepare el desayuno, me esmere en hacerlo lo más delicioso posible. Prepare Panqueques y serví café para los cuatro, me concentre en hacer el desayuno que no escuche cuando mi papá entró a la cocina.

—Buenos Días—Murmuró.

Comió en silencio y se despidió al salir con rumbo a la comisaría.

Las chicas bajaron y comieron rápidamente, en un silencio casi sepulcral. Las tres estábamos cansadas, imaginaba mi rostro con unas enormes ojeras que ni Alice y su maquillaje podrían cubrir.

–Nos vemos en el almuerzo–Dijo Ailin caminando hacia la entrada.

Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas, casi me quedo dormida en mi segunda clase y en el almuerzo casi ni hablamos.

Cuando salimos de la última clase me sentí libre, ahora podría ir a casa y dormir toda la tarde si era posible.

Encontré a Ailin en el auto y juntas esperamos a Nessie, quien estaba con el psicólogo de la escuela.

–He descubierto porque soñamos lo mismo anoche–Soltó Ailin calmadamente.

– ¿En verdad? ¿Porque?–Pregunté sorprendida.

–Te contaré, pero no quiero que te alteres ni te asustes–dijo y me sorprendí–Hoy en clase, escuche a Rosalie y a Emmett hablar sobre Jasper–Dijo y yo no entendí nada–Al parecer, Jasper tenía la intención de…. Pues, acabar con nosotras–

–He descubierto que el sueño que tuvimos fue por eso, como no estábamos despiertas para ver el dije brillar, simplemente nos envió un aviso en sueños–Dijo pero yo aún seguía en Shock.

¿Cómo era posible que Jazz quisiera matarnos? comprendí que era por que representamos una amenaza para él y los Cullen ¿Pero que fue lo que evito que nos atacara? ¿Por qué se detuvo si estaba tan decidido?

Era la pregunta que rondaba por mi mente cuando Nessie apareció saludando.

–No se imaginan en que problema me he metido ¡me quede dormida mientras el Psicólogo me hablaba!–Rio

–Dijo que tengo algún trastorno del sueño–Reímos las tres ¡si el supiera que Nessie casi no duerme!

Seguro mi niña estaba tan cansada mentalmente que se quedó dormida.

– ¡Hoy es mi aniversario con Jake!–Dijo Nessie animada cuando ya íbamos en marcha con rumbo a la casa–Pero dijo que no podría venir porque Billy y Sam han preparado un interrogatorio para el–Suspiro triste. ¡Con que rapidez cambia de ánimo esta niña!

Lo que hace el amor.

Llegamos a casa tranquilamente y cada una se dispuso a hacer sus que haceres después del almuerzo.

Cuando llego la noche, cada una tomo su espacio en el baño y nos acostamos a dormir sin complicaciones.

Me desperté con los ruidos de la secadora, abrí los ojos perezosamente y vi a Nessie trabajando arduamente en su cabello.

– ¿Para quién nos ponemos lindas hoy?–Pregunte con voz ronca todavía.

– ¡Hoy saldré con Jake! –Dijo Animadamente–Prometió ir por mí y dedicarme toda la mañana–Sonrió soñadoramente.

– ¿Mañana?–Pregunté extrañada.

–Si… ¿no te molesta que no vaya hoy a clases verdad?– ¿Pensaba fugarse con Jake? Fruncí el ceño.

–Vamos mamá, yo sé que tu no quieres que le diga al abuelo que muy pronto tendremos visitas nocturnas–Dijo juguetonamente y alzando las cejas estilo Emmett.

–No serias capaz…–Le dije retándola.

–Pruébame mami–Sonrió dulcemente. Suspiré.

Contra esta niña nadie puede, solo Edward.

–Está bien–me rendí– pero ten cuidado Ness–Soltó un gritito y se lanzó a abrazarme.

– ¡Bella, si no sales de esa cama y te cambias te iré a levantar yo! ¡Y te obligare a usar falda hoy!–Gritó Ailin desde abajo, supuse que estaba preparando el desayuno.

Rodee los ojos y me desperece, realmente no quería usar falda. A veces me daba a impresión de que Ailin es una extraña mezcla entre Alice y Emmett.

Escalofriante.

Me levante y tome mis cosas para ir a la ducha. Me bañe perdiéndome en mis pensamientos y me vestí con una blusa morada y unos Jeans Negros, mis infaltables tenis y me seque el cabello con la toalla. No quería que Ness utilizara su armamento en mi cabello.

Baje a desayunar y todos estaban en la mesa, desayunamos tranquilos y luego Charlie se fue al trabajo y nosotras a la escuela.

Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento el teléfono de Nessie, que no sé a qué hora compró, timbró.

–Hola Amor–Dijo al teléfono, obviamente era Jake.

–ehhh…está bien, no hay problema. En veinte minutos estoy ahí–Dijo y colgó.

–Jake dice que nos veamos en la frontera, no puede venir porque no tiene su carné–Explicó Nessie.

No sé por qué pero esto no me parecía nada bien, me embargo un sentimiento de preocupación.

–No creo que sea buena idea, a penas anteayer los Vulturi estaban por aquí. Qué tal que no se han ido–Dije preocupada, algo me decía que no debía dejar ir a mi hija sola al bosque.

– ¡mamá! No creo que sean un problema, además Jake va a estar ahí–Dijo y suspiré, como dije antes, con esta niña nadie puede.

–Está bien–Dije no muy convencida.

Ailin guardaba silencio mientras conducía su auto, yo ya quería ir a Port Ángeles a que arreglaran mi coche.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y cada una tomo su camino, Ness se acercó al lado boscoso y desapareció entre los arboles después de despedirse cálidamente de nosotras. Contemple como mi hija se iba, con el terrible presentimiento de que algo pasaría.

**POV Ailin**

La escuela pffff.

Si pudiera saltarme una parte de mi adolescencia, seguro seria esta. Estaba en el primer periodo de clase, apenas unos minutos después de que entrara al salón ya quería irme.

No llevaba más de diez minutos de clase y ya me dolía la cabeza ¡esperen! ¿Me duele la cabeza?  
¿Cómo si soy media vampi?  
Y entonces comencé a ver un bosque, arboles… ¡Aiin por Dios! Obviamente si es un bosque, hay árboles! Daaah. Me dije a mi misma y me di de golpes mentalmente.

En fin, los arboles estaban levemente mojados, la tierra húmeda, era una típica mañana en Forks y de pronto apareció Nessie. Ella caminaba tranquilamente y se sentó en un tronco, saco su espejo y se aplicó brillo labial. Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

– ¿No está de acuerdo con la clase señorita McCarthy?–Interrumpió mi profesora en turno y mi visión de Nessie desapareció.  
–Lo siento, es que me duele la cabeza–Le dije cuando comencé a ver destellos verdes, eso quería decir que tendría otra vez una visión.  
–Entonces retírese a la enfermería por favor– Dijo la maestra y con gusto seguí sus instrucciones.  
Cuando salí de clase, casi corrí hacia el baño y cuando llegue los destellos verdes casi no me dejaban ver. Era abrumador.

Me encerré en uno de los cubículos y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, vi a Nessie sentada en el tronco, todo a mi alrededor era verde, seguramente pasaría dentro de unos veinte minutos, por la posición del sol en este momento en mi visión.  
Nessie esperaba tranquila, pero a lo lejos vi a un lobo color negro acercarse y no se veía muy amigable, quise caminar hacia Ness y advertirle para que se alejara, pero mis pies estaban pegados a la tierra y cuando intentaba gritar, ningún sonido salía de mi boca.

Vi como Ness sintió la presencia del lobo y se volteo sonriente pero cuando vio al lobo retrocedió hasta pegarse a otro árbol, el lobo gruño y le mostro sus filosos dientes, pero no se acercaba.

Cuando Nessie dio un paso al frente paraesquivar una raíz e irse de aquel lugar, el lobo gruño y se lanzó contra ella.

Quise gritar y llorar pero no podía hacer nada.  
Nessie se centraba en alejar la boca del lobo de ella, y lo hacía muy bien, hasta que otra figura apareció a toda velocidad y chocó con el lobo.

Vi como el lobo quedaba inmóvil en el suelo, excepto por su respiración y un reflejo de mí se acercaba a Ness y la abrazaba.  
¡Quiere decir que yo voy a intervenir! Y si me doy prisa, puedo llegar antes que el lobo, pensé y cerré los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, estaba de nuevo en el baño del instituto. Rápidamente cogí mis cosas y Salí de la escuela directo al bosque.  
Corrí a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro de Nessie, y la encontré sentada en el mismo tronco de mi visión. Llegue en el momento justo, pues ambas captamos el olor del lobo al mismo tiempo.  
Nessie retrocedió y el lobo me observo de pies a cabeza y yo también retrocedí, no tenía ganas de ser la causante de una guerra entre lobos y vampiros.  
Además de que este lobo seguramente era miembro de la manada de La Push y si le causaba daño, podría afectar nuestro futuro y haría daño a Jacob ¡Y a Seth!  
Pero cuando Nessie dio un paso adelante, vi determinación en los ojos del lobo y entendí todo. Nessie había pisado la línea del tratado y ahora iba a atacarla, con un movimiento rápido, empuje a Nessie hacia un lado y el lobo se dio de lleno contra mí.

No voy a negar que me doliera el golpe, pero el lobo seguía intentando acabar conmigo, así que cuando tuve la oportunidad de lanzarlo lejos de mí, lo hice.  
Ness se estaba recuperando del empujón y la sorpresa cuando escuche que gritó– ¡AILIN NO!–  
Y el lobo se lanzó contra mí, de nuevo y con uno de sus dientes, rasgó mi brazo izquierdo.  
– ¡SAM DETENTE PORFAVOR!– El lobo se quedó estático cuando escuchó su nombre y Ness se acercó a mí.  
Me dolía el brazo, hasta el punto de ser casi insoportable ¡y para colmo estaba sangrando!  
De pronto, aparecieron dos lobos más y se posicionaron frente a nosotras y finalmente después de un intercambio de gruñidos, el lobo negro se fue.

Mi cabeza comenzaba dolerme, no es que fuera Bella y le temiera a la sangre, pero el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer?–Pregunto Nessie.  
–Bajo mi cama, hay un frasco verde–Dije utilizando todas mis fuerzas y solo lograba susurrar–dentro de una caja de madera, es…ponzoña de vampiro, solo….mi brazo…dolor…–Logre decir antes de que una obscuridad aterradora me envolviera.

**POV Nessie**  
Vi como Ailin se desplomaba frente a mí, su brazo estaba sangrando y yo aún estaba en shock.  
Jacob y Seth se transformaron en humanos y Seth se acercó a Ailin, la tomo entre sus brazos y con la expresión más angustiada que he visto después de la de mamá y papá hablo:  
– ¿Que podemos hacer? Mírala… ¡no reacciona! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Esto no es normal!–Dijo mientras la sostenía, Jacob posó su mano en mi hombro y suspiró.

–Mencionó algo sobre un frasco verde, hay que llevarla a casa–Dije después de recordar lo último que me había dicho– Seth solo asintió y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la casa del Abuelo.

Después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio, Jake habló:  
– ¿Que pasó haya Ness?–susurró, pero Seth seguía caminando con mi prima en brazos y se adelantó unos pasos.  
– Aun no lo comprendo muy bien, estaba esperándote al borde del tratado, luego apareció Ailin y un segundo después Sam. Retrocedimos y luego yo intente irme, pero había una raíz así que la esquive al caminar y Sam se lanzó contra mí.  
Ailin me empujo y ella y Sam forcejearon hasta que ella lo lanzo lejos, se estaba levantando cuando Sam le ataco desprevenida y le rasgó el brazo con los dientes–Termine de explicar.

Jacob solo miraba el camino y no respondió, al rato de estar caminando, llegamos a la casa del abuelo, y como siempre, estaba vacía.

Los tres subimos a mi habitación y mientras Seth recostaba en la cama a mi prima aun inconsciente yo buscaba la caja de madera de la que hablaba mi prima.

La encontré en la esquina más alejada, se veía muy antigua pero estaba bien cuidada. Al abrirla encontré cientos de papeles con aire antiguo, algunos estaban escritos con pluma y en papiros, cuando aparte todos los papeles vi en el fondo cuatro botellas pequeñas.  
Eran de diferente color así que tome la verde y guarde los papeles de nuevo pero no pude evitar mirar una pequeña foto a color, parecía ser lo más reciente en esa caja.  
En la foto se encontraban tres personas, un hombre apuesto, de unos veinte ocho años, con cabello negro y rizado, me recordaba al tío Emmett.  
Junto a el estaba una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello era lacio y de color marrón claro, como el de mamá.  
Ambos eran vampiros y tenían los ojos violetas y en medio de ellos se podía apreciar a una Ailin muy sonriente, sus ojos brillaban y también eran violetas.  
Deje la foto en la caja y la cerré.

Me levante del piso, Seth y Jake me miraban con cierta curiosidad y algo de preocupación.  
–No ha dejado de sangrar–Susurro Seth.  
– ¿Que harás con eso?– Preguntó Jake.  
Sinceramente no lo sabía.  
– Y ¿se la damos de beber?–Pregunto Seth.  
Le quite el corcho con el que estaba sellada y un olor metálico inundo la habitación enseguida.  
Jake y Seth arrugaron la nariz y creo que dejaron de respirar.  
–No creo que sea una buena idea–Dijo Jake y salió de la habitación susurrando un "lo siento".

–Y qué tal si lo utilizas como una crema, tal vez así deje de sangrar–Dijo Seth.  
Asentí y en silencio, vertí un poco del contenido de la botella en el brazo de mi prima y cuando la toqué, un resplandor casi segador se produjo de la nada.

Seth retrocedió con los ojos abiertos. Y más cuando ambos observamos como la herida comenzaba a sanar.  
Después de unos minutos, escuche como el auto de ¿papá? Se acercaba.  
Fije mi atención en eso mientras veía en el reloj de mesa que ya era medio día, ni cuenta nos habíamos dado.

Escuche como mamá agradecía tímidamente a mi padre y entraba en la casa. Oí como refunfuñaba hasta que Jake, que estaba en el piso de abajo, le narraba lo sucedido e inmediatamente tuvimos a mamá en la habitación observando a Ailin aun inconsciente.

– ¡¿Cómo ha pasado?!–Preguntó mamá.

Le conté mi versión de la historia y luego ambas nos dirigimos a la cocina después de que mamá derramara algunas lágrimas al ver a mi prima inconsciente.

**POV Ailin.**  
La obscuridad apesta, aunque digan que los vampiros son seres de la noche, al igual que las brujas.  
Y no es que yo sea eso, o aquello pero si soy ambos y al mismo tiempo ninguno. ¡Espera! ¿De qué demonios hablo?  
Pfff….esto es lo que pasa cuando no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer. Solo pensar, y pensar idioteces.

Haber Ailin, utiliza tu tiempo para algo bueno, jummmm….  
Bueno, por lo pronto, cuando despierte debemos hablar con los jefes quileutes para que lo ocurrido hoy no se repita y luego hablar con los Cullen, luego unir de nuevo a Bells y a Edward.

ahh y yo tengo que investigar a Emmett y la razón por la cual se parecía tanto a mi padre.

Sentí algo caliente pasar por mi rostro, seguramente era algún tipo de toalla o ¿Qué podría ser tan cálido?  
Parecía como si estuvieran acariciando mi cara con una piedra caliente, de las que utilizan en los spa. Pero no me molestaba, es más, se sentía… ¿bien?

Entre toda la oscuridad, escuchaba murmullos pero no podía identificar nada ¡que desesperante!  
Nunca en mi vida me había pasado esto.

Poco a poco fui recobrando mis sentidos, ya podía escuchar bien, pero no escuchaba mas que las voces de Jacob, Nessie y Bella en la parte de debajo de la casa.  
¡Ahí Dios! ¡Bella va a matarme por no haberle avisado!

Olía a lobo, era un olor muy diferente al mío y al de los vampiros, pero no era desagradable, sentí una presión caliente en mi mano y también ¿electricidad? O algo muy parecido a eso.

Abrí mis ojos.

Me encontré con dos hermosos ojos color café que me observaban con preocupación y algo más, que no pude descifrar.  
– ¿Cómo te sientes?–Me preguntó Seth, rompiendo el silencio.

–Como si un lobo lunático me hubiera atacado y casi arrancado el brazo–bromee.

Parpadeo un par de veces y luego rió ¡que risa más hermosa!... ¡Por dios Ailin! ¡La inconciencia te dejo idiota! Me recrimine.

Desvié mi mirada avergonzada y noté que tenía mi mano entre la suya, ahí en donde la electricidad fluía con más intensidad.

El notó mi mirada y soltó mi mano de inmediato, me sentí…vacía.  
Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas revueltas, inconscientemente toque mi brazo y sentí la línea de cicatriz que me quedó después de lo sucedido hoy.

– ¿Te duele?– Me preguntó Seth tomando una toalla llena de sangre que estaba sobre mi cama.

– ¿ahh? No no, es solo que ¿Cómo me curaron? ¿Quién lo hizo?– Pregunte.

–Bueno, ha sido extraño. Te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí, luego Nessie saco una caja de ahí–Señalo debajo de mi cama–y tomo una botella verde que olía a oxido, luego de discutir varias teorías de como debíamos aplicar el contenido, Ness puso un poco en tu brazo y cuando te toco algo brillo y tu herida comenzó a sanar–Dijo y luego susurro–como por arte de magia–Y sonrió.  
¡Dios! ¡Que sonrisa!...¡Ailin! ya vas de nuevo….

Así que Fue Nessie –Si es ella después de todo…–Pensé en voz alta.  
No cualquiera causa brillo de la nada, su poder es grande y aun no lo han descubierto.

– ¿Dijiste algo?–Preguntó Seth.  
– ¿ahh? No, pensaba en voz alta–le sonreí, intente pararme para ir abajo, debíamos hablar con los quileutes cuanto antes. Sino, corríamos el riesgo de ser atacados de nuevo. Pero cuando me puse de pie, me tambalee. Me prepare mentalmente para el golpe, que nunca llegó.

Seth me sostenía de la cintura, sentí un hormigueo en donde él tenía su brazo.

–Ten cuidado, deberías quedarte acostada, al menos por un rato más–Me dijo.

–No, estoy bien. Necesitamos discutir la situación. –Dije.

–Está bien, pero déjame ayudarte–Pidió Seth con dulzura y no le pude decir que no.

Bajamos juntos, el sostenía casi todo mi peso con su brazo en mi cintura y ese molesto cosquilleo no se iba. Caminamos hasta la cocina, en donde estaban todos.  
Nessie y Bella se sonrieron y Jake movió las cejas juguetonamente, gesto que me recordó a papá.

–Tenemos que hablar con los jefes de la tribu cuanto antes–Dije y todos se quedaron callados.  
Algo me decía que esto no iba a ser fácil.  
Solo esperaba que mi haz bajo la manga, o mejor dicho bajo la cama, sirviera de algo.

* * *

**Y...se que me quieren matar y no los culpo, esto no es lo que esperaban...y quiero aclarar un error en el capi anterior...  
En el adelanto dice algo sobre Mike...quero aclarar que me he equivocada (lo se, pero soy humana) y en vez de Mike es SAM:: y Bells se referia al ataque que acaban de presenciar.  
Quiero agradecrles a tods su paciencia, si es que aun la tienen hehehe  
y quiero dedicarle este capi a casiepl que me envio un PM que me reanimo y me motivo a seguir escribiendo...**

gracias a todos y espero sus coments, tomatazos, criticas, reclamos, hachazos y mordidas hehe  
besitos By: Yesiita CB  



End file.
